Hinata's Upside Down Life
by upejun
Summary: Tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke dan Hinata berdiri, Hinata sempat menuliskan sesuatu di hamparan pasir pantai. Love for Live.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai hai hai.**

**Ini fanfic pertama ku.**

**Jangan lupa review ya =)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf", bisik Hinata.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu Hinata", kata Sasuke.

"Maaf", ucap Hinata. Sedikit lebih kuat dan tegas kali ini.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?", tanya Sasuke.

"Aku bukan mengucapkan kata maaf untukmu. Tapi aku ingin kata maaf keluar dari mulutmu", jawab Hinata.

Sasuke terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata begitu tegas mengenai pendapatnya. Mereka tenggelam dalam diam. Hanya angin yang berhembus saling berbisik di telinga mereka.

"Ucapkan maaf pada yang satu, dan utarakan cinta pada yang lain", lanjut Hinata saat Sasuke tidak kunjung memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Hinata.

"Jika kamu bisa memilih, kamu ingin aku mengatakan apa padamu? Maaf atau cinta?", tanya Sasuke.

"Cukup Sasuke", teriak Hinata.

Mundur satu langkah untuk sedikit melebarkan jarak agar dia tidak menghirup terlalu banyak udara yang ada pada Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke adalah udara yang dia hirup. Dan masalah ini membuatnya semakin gila. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa hidup tanpa udara yang bisa kau hirup?

Sesaat melihat ke tanah yang mulai basah oleh air matanya, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke dalam mata Sasuke.

"Kenapa hidupku harus seperti ini?", tanya Hinata.

Mencoba mencari jawaban di mata Sasuke. Tapi yang dia dapat bukanlah jawaban. Perasaan bersalah. Itulah yang Hinata temukan di sana. Meskipun sebenarnya ini semua bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Sasuke. Namun kenapa hati ini begitu sakit saat Sasuke ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, tidak mampu menjawab seperti biasa. Baginya, ini pertanyaan tersulit yang pernah diberikan Hinata kepadanya. Tentu saja dia tidak mampu menjawabnya. Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan atas apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Tidak sampai dalam kurun waktu setahun, hidup gadis ini benar-benar jungkir balik. Dan dia tahu pasti sejak kapan itu semua dimulai.

Namun tidak ada yang bisa dirubah. Kisahnya hanya bisa diceritakan. Dan Hinata ingat, hanya kepada 2 Uchiha saja dia pernah menceritakannya. Salah satunya adalah Uchiha yang ada di hadapannya. Uchiha yang mungkin saja, akan berpengaruh besar di kehidupan Hinata selanjutnya. Apakah semakin baik, atau bahkan semakin buruk?

Merasa gravitasi semakin kuat menariknya, Hinata merasa kehilangan kekuatan. Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap saat dia merasakan tubuhnya membentur tanah. Saat itu juga, memori kembali berputar di otaknya seperti siaran ulang pertandingan sepak bola. Mimpi buruk pun kembali menghantuinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari mulai masuk ke celah-celah jendela kamar. Sinarnya juga sudah mulai menyilaukan mata dan memaksa untuk bangkit dari tempat yang paling nyaman ini. Mau tidak mau si pemilik kamar harus segera bangun dari ranjangnya. Bukan karena sinar matahari yg semakin silau untuk dipandang. Tapi karena kewajiban yang harus dilaksanakan.

Mengingat dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dan harus bergegas agar tidak terlambat. Dan ada satu hal lagi yang dia anggap penting untuk dilakukan di pagi hari ini. Tapi dia menganggap bahwa ini lebih merupakan sebuah kesenangan daripada kewajiban. Membuatkan sarapan untuk ayah tercinta.

Keluarga Hyuga merupakan keluarga yang kaya raya. Untuk itu mereka pasti punya banyak pelayan yang mampu menyiapkan sarapan. Tapi sang ayah hanya suka dengan sarapan buatan anaknya. Ini mengingatkannya dengan masakan istrinya yang telah lama meninggal saat melahirkan anak kedua mereka. Tapi sayang anak kedua terlalu lemah dan akhirnya meninggal juga seminggu kemudian.

Kini Hinata hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya di rumah yang sangat besar bak istana ini. Terkadang ayahnya sering bercanda tentang Hinata yang harus punya banyak anak setelah menikah nanti. Untuk meramaikan rumah mereka tentunya. Ini tak jarang membuat wajah Hinata memerah karena malu mendengar candaan ayahnya.

Pagi ini juga tak berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Setelah bangun Hinata langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk berendam air hangat di bathtub. Ini penting untuk mengawali hari yang mungkin saja bisa menjadi hari yang melelahkan. Setelah itu Hinata segera berpakaian. Seragam dengan kemeja putih tangan panjang dan rok selutut. Juga ada dasi berbentuk pita dan blazer yang menutupi kemejanya.

Untuk urusan rambut, Hinata tidak pernah ambil pusing. Setiap hari dandanan rambutnya selalu seperti ini. Rambut gelapnya yang panjang disanggul. Poninya yang lebih panjang di samping kanan dan kiri dari poni di dahinya dibiarkan tergerai. Walau Hinata merasa dandanan rambutnya biasa saja, tapi bagi beberapa orang itu membuatnya lebih imut.

Hinata tidak pernah menggerai rambutnya karena dia menjadi terlihat mirip dengan ibunya. Ayahnya lah yang mengatakan hal seperti itu. Baginya cukup masakannya sajalah yang membuat ayahnya membandingkannya dengan ibunya. Hinata tidak marah jika dibanding-bandingkan seperti itu, justru dia sedih jika melihat ayahnya yang sedang mengingat ibunya. Dia benar-benar terpukul karena kehilangan wanita yang dia cintai.

Tanpa memakai make up dan hanya memakai parfum seadanya, Hinata mengambil tasnya menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Hinata memang tidak suka pakai make up. Dia merasa itu membuatnya menjadi orang lain. Toh Hinata tetap terlihat cantik walau tanpa make up.

Setelah sarapan selesai dibuat dan disajikan di atas meja, Hiashi sudah duduk untuk menikmati sarapannya.

"Pagi yah", sapa Hinata ramah.

"Pagi putriku yang cantik", balas Hiashi dengan nada sedikit menggoda yang membuat Hinata jadi merona mendengarnya.

Mereka pun makan dengan membicarakan hal-hal yang ringan dan sekali-sekali mereka tertawa jika ada hal yang lucu.

HONK HONK.

Tak lama setelah sarapan, terdengar bunyi klakson motor dari luar rumah.

"Itu pasti Naruto. Aku pergi sekolah dulu ya yah", Hinata pamit pada ayahnya.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan. Katakan pada pacarmu jangan ngebut-ngebut jika membawa anak gadis ku", kata Hiashi sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Baik ayah", lagi-lagi Hinata merona sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto yang menjemputnya untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama.

Hiashi juga harus berangkat kerja ke kerajaan bisnis warisan turun temurun keluarga Hyuga. Berhubung Hinata adalah anak semata wayang, maka Hinata akan menjadi pewaris tunggal dari kerajaan bisnis Hyuga. Namun Hiashi tidak ingin memaksa anaknya untuk terjun langsung. Dia membiarkan putrinya untuk menikmati masa remajanya dulu. Dia juga masih merasa cukup sehat dan kuat untuk menjalankan usaha ini.

Sesampainya di sekolah, mereka langsung menuju ke kelas. Mereka berdua sering mendapat perhatian dari siswa-siswa lain. Tak jarang juga ada julukan-julukan yang diberikan untuk mereka. The Cute Couple, Couple of The Year, The King and The Queen, dan lain-lain. Maklum saja. Naruto adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah mereka. Hinata juga aktif di klub basket, yang merupakan olahraga favoritnya.

Hubungan mereka telah berjalan hampir 2 tahun. Dan banyak yang berharap, mereka akan jadi pasangan yang langgeng. Tapi, siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

"Aku antar sampai sini saja ya. Aku mau ke ruang OSIS sebentar", kata Naruto sesampainya di depan kelas Hinata.

"Oke. Sampai jumpa saat makan siang ya", kata Hinata.

"Ya", jawab Naruto singkat sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju ruang OSIS.

"Ehem. Makin mesra aja ni", Hinata dikejutkan oleh suara yang datang dari sahabatnya Temari.

"Apa seperti itu ucapan selamat pagi untuk sahabatmu?", tanya Hinata sambil berkecak pinggang.

"Habisnya kata-kata itu yang selalu membuatmu merona merah", jawab Temari dengan nada menggoda.

"Lama-lama aku bosan. Setiap pagi kau mengatakan hal yang sama", balas Hinata.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau bosan dengan kata-kata ku. Yang jadi masalah kalau kau bosan dengan Naruto", sambung Temari.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama saat mendengar pernyataan Temari. Sebenarnya Hinata bukanlah gadis yang populer. Dia tipe pemalu yang canggung dengan perhatian orang-orang. Dia juga tidak terlalu pintar bergaul. Saat Naruto menjadi pacarnya, Naruto lah yang banyak mengenalkan orang lain pada Hinata. Namun, menjadi pacar dari siswa yang paling berpengaruh di sekolah pastilah menuai banyak perhatian dari orang-orang. Bagi Hinata, selama Naruto ada di sampingnya, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Semoga saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading :: Upe Jun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is update..**

**Disclaimer :: I do not own Naruto**

**Happy Reading =))**

**/^ o^\^o^/^o^\/^ o^\^o^/^o^\**

"Beberapa hari ini akan ada banyak kegiatan baik di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah. Sebagai ketua OSIS aku harus bertanggung jawab penuh atas semuanya", Naruto memulai pembicaraan saat makan siang bersama Hinata.

Hinata memang pendiam. Dia jarang membuka mulut duluan untuk mengantarkan sebuah topik. Dia lebih suka memberi pendapat atau menjawab pertanyaan.

"Kamu pasti lelah. Kamu harus banyak istirahat. Kamu juga tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk mengantar dan menjemputku setiap hari", Hinata menanggapi omongan Naruto.

"Tidak apa. Itu sudah menjadi konsekuensi bagiku. Ini juga bagus agar aku bisa memanajemen waktuku dengan baik. Antara keluarga, sekolah, teman dan pacarku. Buktinya aku masih sanggup kan?", Naruto tersenyum dengan seringai 120 volt-nya.

"Ya, kamu benar. Itu juga yang membuatku sangat kagum padamu Naruto", ucap Hinata.

Bagi banyak orang, semua yang diucapkan Hinata benar-benar tulus dari hati. Dia tidak pernah berbicara kasar pada orang lain. Polos. Mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Hinata. Itu sebabnya ucapan Hinata yang terakhir Naruto anggap sebagai sesuatu yang tulus, bukan gombalan belaka.

**/^ o^\^o^/^o^\/^ o^\^o^/^o^\**

Alunan musik bergema di dalam sebuah pub. Lantai dansa dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang gila pesta. Atau hanya orang-orang yang ingin menghilangkan kepenatan dari masalah sehari-hari.

Tempat ini lebih cocok untuk para kawula muda yang ingin senang-senang dan meluangkan waktu bersama teman-teman. Bukan tempat untuk berbisnis atau membuat proyek kantoran baru. Seperti itulah pendapat Hiashi.

Dia mulai risih duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna merah di dalam ruangan tertutup yang masih terletak di pub yang sama. Bedanya di sini terlihat lebih sepi jika dibandingkan dengan kerumunan manusia di luar. Musik yang bergema pun mampu diredam oleh lapisan tebal dinding ruangan yang juga berwarna merah.

Ruangan yang ditempati oleh Hiashi ini cukup besar. Ada 2 buah sofa panjang dan 1 buah sofa kecil. Serta ada meja yang cukup lebar untuk menampung makanan dan minuman yang tersaji di atas meja. Di ujung ruangan juga terdapat fasilitas karaoke. Beberapa orang terlihat sedang bernyanyi di sana. Seluruh ruangan yang berwarna merah dengan cahaya lampu berwarna kuning membuat pandangan Hiashi menjadi naning. Dia merasa lapar, namun makanan yang ada di atas meja membuatnya mual dan sakit di perutnya.

Hiashi masih ingat betul tujuannya kemari. Memulai proyek baru dengan relasi yang juga teman baiknya. Tapi yang dihadapinya sekarang benar-benar melenceng dari rencana awal. Relasinya itu kini sedang bersenang-senang dengan gadis-gadis pelayan pub yang tiba-tiba saja masuk saat Hiashi sedang presentasi tentang proyek yang akan mereka kerjakan.

'Dasar mesum', pikir Hiashi.

Awalnya Hiashi sempat menolak kedatangan gadis-gadis tersebut. Tapi dia kalah berdebat dengan relasinya yang satu ini. Jiraiya memang terkenal suka hang out dengan gadis-gadis yang seharusnya lebih cocok jadi anaknya. Hiashi hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihatnya.

"Hey Hiashi. Bersenang-senanglah sekali-sekali. Kita ini sama-sama profesional. Kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan proyek itu dengan cepat. Jadi kita pun bisa membicarakannya kapan saja", Jiraiya kini sudah mulai setengah mabuk oleh minuman beralkohol. Belum lagi gombalan gadis-gadis di sekitarnya bikin Jiraiya jadi makin lupa sama presentasi Hiashi.

"Tapi aku ingin itu dimulai sekarang", protes Hiashi. Namun Jiraiya tidak menggubrisnya. Dia makin sibuk dengan gadis-gadis yang menggerubunginya.

Hiashi masih duduk sendirian saat seorang gadis, lagi-lagi mencoba untuk menawarkan minuman dan menemaninya. Karena merasa dirinya paling cantik, pastinya dia tidak akan ditolak seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hiashi-sama, minuman ini paling enak di sini. Kau pasti suka. Ayolah, segelas saja", pujuk gadis itu.

Merasa matanya sudah lelah karena berkali-kali memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada gadis-gadis yang sebelumnya menghampirinya, Hiashi mengalah dan menenggak satu gelas minuman itu. Saat efek alkohol telah mengalir ke syaraf-syarafnya yang lelah, Hiashi merasakan sensasi yang jarang dia dapatkan.

"Lagi", Hiashi menyuruh gadis di sebelahnya untuk menuangkan minuman itu lagi ke gelasnya.

"Wah, Hiashi-sama. Sepertinya kau doyan minum juga", gadis itu tertawa genit.

**/^ o^\^o^/^o^\/^ o^\^o^/^o^\**

Hinata yang sedari tadi sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya, tidak tahu sudah jam berapa sekarang ini. Sebenarnya dia ingin menunggu ayahnya pulang. Karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap hari. Dia menuntut ayahnya yang gila kerja untuk tetap bisa meluangkan waktu bersamanya.

"Hah, selesai juga", Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas untuk merilekskan tubuhnya.

Jam menunujukkan pukul 01.30.

'Apa!', teriaknya dalam hati.

Sudah jam segini tapi ayahnya belum juga pulang.

'Mungkin ayah sedang lembur. Sebaiknya aku tidur saja dan bertemu dengannya besok pagi', pikir Hinata.

Merapikan semua peralatan belajarnya, Hinata pun berbaring di ranjangnya. Tak sampai 10 menit, dia pun sudah tertidur.

**/^ o^\^o^/^o^\/^ o^\^o^/^o^\**

Tanpa sadar, Hiashi telah menghabiskan bergelas-gelas minuman beralkohol. Otomatis dia pun mabuk.

"Hey Hiashi. Kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam", Jiraiya mencoba mangajak bicara Hiashi yang sedang mabuk berat.

"Ya. Kau duluan saja. Aku mau ke toilet dulu", jawab Hiashi.

"Kau yakin bisa menyetir dalam keadan mabuk begini?", Jiraiya mulai khawatir.

"Aku tidak mabuk", protes Hiashi.

Jiraiya hanya bisa mendengus. Bagaimana pun Hiashi adalah orang paling keras kepala yang pernah dia temui.

"Baiklah, aku duluan", Jiraiya pamit.

**/^ o^\^o^/^o^\/^ o^\^o^/^o^\**

"Ini. Uang ini hanya sebagian. Sisanya setelah kalian berhasil melaksanakan tugas kalian. Ingat! Pastikan kejadian ini seakan-akan pencurian. Mengerti?", ucap seorang gadis muda kepada 3 orang pria berwajah sangar di hadapannya.

"Baik bos. Kami mengerti", sahut mereka sambil memakai topeng hitam pekat yang menutupi wajah mereka.

"Bagus", gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**/^ o^\^o^/^o^\/^ o^\^o^/^o^\**

Hiashi berjalan menyusuduri koridor ke ruangan parkir dengan terhuyung-huyung.

'Ini tidak baik. Aku mabuk berat. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menyetir daam keadaan seperti ini', pikirnya.

Hiashi berniat untuk bermalam di mobilnya dan pulang pagi-pagi sekali saat mabuknya mereda. Dia mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari sakunya saat sebuah benda memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

PLETAK

"Aaahhhh", Hiashi berteriak kesakitan.

Sesaat setelah tersungkur di samping mobilnya, Hiashi mencoba untuk bangkit.

"Kuat juga orang ini", kata salah seorang yang menyerangnya.

Mereka pun mulai melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan lain ke arah Hiashi. Satu orang merogoh-rogoh saku Hiashi untuk mengambil dompetnya.

'Gawat. Aku dirampok. Tapi aku tidak bisa melawan. Andai saja aku tidak mabuk, pasti aku bisa menghajar balik mereka', sesal Hiashi.

Tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit itu berhenti. 'Apa aku sudah mati?', tanya Hiashi dalam hati.

Telinganya yang cukup tajam masih bisa mendengar suara-suara di depannya. Suara erangan kesakitan. Tapi bukan berasal dari mulutnya. Dengan kesadaran yang masih tersisa, Hiashi mencoba membuka matanya. Pandangannya begitu kabur untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di depannya.

Mengucek-ngucek matanya, Hiashi kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Dia melihat seorang gadis, sepertinya masih sangat muda. Dia menghajar penjahat-penjahat yang berusaha merampok dan menghajar Hiashi barusan. Namun dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis itu.

'Dia pasti jago karate', hanya itu yang ada di benak Hiashi.

Sekarang penjahat-penjahat itu sudah kabur. Tinggalah Hiashi berdua dengan gadis yang menolongnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tuan?", tanya gadis itu ramah.

"Terima kasih", bisik Hiashi. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

**/^ o^\^o^/^o^\/^ o^\^o^/^o^\**

"Apa? Ayah belum juga pulang?", tanya Hinata pada pelayannya.

"Iya Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama juga tidak ada menghubungi. Biasanya jika beliau lembur atau mendadak ke luar kota, beliau pasti memberi kabar", jawab pelayan tersebut.

"Hah. Ya sudahlah. Kalau kamu mau, makan saja sarapan ini. Sayang jika tidak ada yang makan", Hinata bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju pintu depan.

'Ini keterlaluan. Dari pagi ke malam, kini ke pagi lagi tapi masih belum pulang juga', umpatnya dalam hati.

**/^ o^\^o^/^o^\/^ o^\^o^/^o^\**

"Ah, Tuan. Anda sudah sadar?", tanya seorang suster pada Hiashi.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?", tanya Hiashi.

"Anda diantar oleh gadis yang sedang tidur di sofa itu." Mata Hiashi mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh suster. Di sofa yang tak jauh dari ranjang yang ditempati Hiashi, seorang gadis sedang tertidur.

'Siapa dia? Apa mungkin dia gadis yang menolongku tadi malam?', tanya Hiashi dalam hati.

"Jika Anda mau, Anda sudah bisa pulang hari ini Tuan. Kondisi Anda sudah membaik", jelas suster itu dengan seulas senyuman.

"Ya. Terima kasih suster".

Suster itu keluar dari ruangan. Sesaat kemudian, gadis yang tertidur itu pun bangun. Matanya langsung mengarah ke ranjang di depannya.

"Ah, Tuan. Anda sudah sadar. Apa Anda sudah merasa baikan?", gadis itu meyakinkan.

"Ya. Kata suster jika aku mau, aku sudah bisa pulang hari ini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang. Mengingat tidak ada anggota keluargamu yang datang", jelas gadis itu.

"Siapa namamu?", tanya Hiashi. Sepertinya lancang sekali tidak mengetahui nama orang yang telah banyak menolongmu.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura", jawabnya ramah sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Hyuga Hiashi", Hiashi memperkenalkan diri sambil meraih tangan Sakura.

Tapi yang anehnya, Hiashi tidak berniat untuk bersalaman. Seperti ingin memegang erat tangan gadis itu dan tak ingin melepaskannya. Selamanya.

**/^ o^\^o^/^o^\/^ o^\^o^/^o^\**

**Tubikontinyu dulu di sini..**

**Review please =))**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N :: Diharapkan readers tidak sedang makan saat membaca chapter ini. Mana tau ada kata-kata yang bisa bikin mual. Hhe" =P**

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\

**.**

"Jadi ini rumahmu Hiashi-sama?", tanya Sakura sesampainya di rumah, atau lebih tepatnya disebut istananya Hiashi.

"Ya. Dan, panggil saja aku Hiashi", tawar Hiashi yang ingin lebih akrab.

"Ah, baiklah", Sakura mengiyakan.

Sakura menyerahkan kunci mobil Hiashi dan berniat untuk beranjak pergi.

"Aku sudah mengantarkanmu sampai rumah. Sebaiknya aku pulang", Sakura pamit.

"Kau tidak ingin mampir dulu Sakura-san?", lagi-lagi Hiashi menawarkan keakraban.

"Kau sudah banyak membantuku dalam beberapa jam terakhir ini. Tidak sopan rasanya jika aku tidak membalasnya, walau hanya sekedar minum teh", jelas Hiashi.

'Minum teh ya', pikir Sakura.

"Aku bisa menyuruh supirku untuk mengantarkanmu pulang nanti", tampaknya Hiashi belum mau membiarkan gadis ini pergi.

"Baiklah", Sakura menerima tawaran Hiashi.

Para pelayan Hiashi terheran-heran melihat kedatangan Hiashi dengan seorang wanita yang belum pernah mereka temui sebelumnya. Dia tidak pulang tadi malam. Tubuhnya juga terlihat penuh memar seperti bekas pukulan. Dan yang lebih mengherankan, siapa wanita ini? Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani untuk melemparkan pertanyaan kepada Hiashi. Mereka hanya menurut saja saat mereka disuruh menyajikan teh hangat olehnya.

"Jadi satu-satunya keluargamu yang tinggal denganmu di rumah semewah ini hanyalah putrimu?", tanya Sakura sesaat setelah teh disajikan.

Hiashi menyeruput tehnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Kandungan dalam teh yang diminumnya benar-benar memberikan kesegaran setelah minuman alkohol kemarin malam meracuni saraf-sarafnya. Hiashi sudah bisa berpikir dengan jernih sekarang.

"Begitulah. Istri dan putri keduaku telah lama meniggal dunia. Walau aku masih memiliki satu orang putri, namun terkadang aku tetap merasakan kesepian. Itu sebabnya aku ini gila kerja. Aku tidak menyisakan sedikitpun waktuku untuk merasakan kesepian dan memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak berguna", jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Apa kau juga jarang bertemu dengan putrimu?", Sakura menanyakan hal yang lebih personal.

"Aku selalu bertemu dengannya setiap pagi dan saat makan malam. Setelah makan malam aku akan menghabiskan waktu di ruang kerjaku untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang tidak sempat aku kerjakan di perusahaan", jelas Hiashi.

"Apa putrimu tidak pernah protes? Sepertinya waktumu bertemu dengannya sangat minim", Sakura semakin penasaran dengan kehidupan pria di hadapannya ini.

"Bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Lagipula dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku tidak perlu terus ada untuk melihat perkembangannya", jawab Hiashi sambil meraih teko untuk menambah lagi teh ke dalam gelasnya.

Sakura bereaksi cepat. "Biar aku saja yang menuangkan". Senyuman tak luput dari wajahnya.

"Terima kasih", ucap Hiashi.

Sebenarnya Hiashi tidak pernah berbicara banyak tentang keluarganya kepada orang asing. Tapi kali ini lain. Dia sama sekali tidak menganggap Sakura adalah orang asing. Justru dia sangat senang dengan kehadiran Sakura secara tiba-tiba di dalam hidupnya.

**.**

/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\

**.**

"Himpunan A dikatakan himpunan bagian dari himpunan B jika dan hanya jika setiap elemen A merupakan elemen dari B".

Suasana kelas yang tenang dan hanya diisi suara seorang guru yang sedang mengajar, tidak membuat Hinata fokus pada penjelasan gurunya. Tangan kanannya memegang pulpen sambil terkadang mencoret-coret buku yang ada di atas mejanya. Tangannya yang satu lagi berada di atas pangkuannya sambil memegang ponselnya. Sesekali dia melihat ke layar ponsel itu. Berharap akan ada telepon atau pesan yang masuk dari ayahnya.

'Kenapa ayah belum menghubungiku sampai sekarang?', pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di kepalanya.

**.**

/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\

**.**

"Sebenarnya apa pekerjaanmu?", tanya Hiashi saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di taman yang masih berada di lingkungan rumah mewahnya.

"Aku belum bekerja. 2 minggu yang lalu aku baru menyelesaikan kuliahku di Universitas Tokyo", jawab Sakura yang sedang memandangi kolam ikan koi yang berada di tengah-tengah taman.

"Kalau aku boleh menebak, usiamu sekitar 22 tahun".

"Hmm. Tepat sekali".

"Berarti usiamu hanya berbeda 5 tahun dari putriku".

Kali ini mata mereka bertemu. Dalam pandangan Hiashi, gadis ini jauh lebih cantik dari bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran di taman yang selalu ia rawat dengan baik ini. Dia benar-benar seindah bunga Sakura.

Sempurna.

**.**

/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\

**.**

PRIIT

"3 point", ucap seorang wasit saat Hinata mencetak poin dari titik tengah lapangan.

"Wah, Hinata. Permainanmu baik sekali hari ini", puji Temari di sela-sela latihan basket mingguan mereka.

"Sepertinya begitu. Padahal pikiranku sedang kacau saat ini".

Pernyataan Hinata membuat Temari mengangkat alisnya. "Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Akan kuceritakan saat latihan selesai", jawab Hinata singkat yang dibalas anggukan oleh Temari.

PRIIT PRIIIT

Peluit panjang menandakan permainan berakhir.

Kedua sahabat itu mengambil tempat untuk duduk di pinggir lapangan. Mereka langsung menenggak air mineral untuk menetralkan cairan tubuh mereka yang telah banyak keluar sebagai keringat.

"Hah . . . sebenarnya ada masalah apa?", tanya Temari saat berjuang menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ayahku tidak pulang tadi malam, dan dia tidak memberikan kabar. Tadi pagi sebelum aku berangkat ke sekolah, dia masih belum pulang juga. Dan sampai detik ini dia masih belum menghubungiku. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar dan pikiranku benar-benar kacau. Tapi aku heran, kenapa permainan basketku bisa begitu bagus?"

"Mungkin saja kau melampiaskan kekesalanmu ke dalam latihan ini", jawab Temari asal.

"Entahlah. Mungkin saja", jawab Hinata juga asal.

**.**

/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\

**.**

"Apa ini?", tanya Sakura saat Hiashi menyerahkan sepucuk Surat Undangan untuknya.

"Akan ada acara perayaan keberhasilan proyek gabungan perusahaan-perusahaan besar besok malam. Aku akan memberikan pidato sebagai perwakilan dari Hyuga Corporation. Aku harap kau bisa hadir sebagai tamu kehormatanku", jelas Hiashi.

"Oh, haha . . . Baiklah, aku akan hadir. Aku kira ini Undangan pesta pernikahanmu", kata Sakura dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Tentang itu aku . . . aku belum memikirkannya", ucap Hiashi malu-malu.

Menjadi duda selama 15 tahun dia bukannya belum memikirkan, tapi dia memang tidak pernah memikirkan apakah dia akan menikah lagi atau tidak. Entah apa yang membuat Hiashi mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa dia belum memikirkan tentang pernikahannya.

"Terima kasih untuk tehnya, dan juga undangannya", ucap Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan undangan yang ada di tangannya.

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih banyak padamu", Hiashi membungkukkan badannya.

"Ahh, tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan".

"Supirku akan mengantarkanmu sampai ke rumahmu. Besok malam dia juga akan menjemputmu".

"Ya. Sampai jumpa besok malam", Sakura pamit sambil tersenyum ramah.

Dengan begitu, mobil pun melaju menjauhi rumah mewah Hyuga.

**.**

/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\

**.**

Suasana makan malam begitu hening. Tidak ada satu suara manusiapun yang bergema di ruangan ini. Padahal ada banyak hal yang bisa menjadi pertanyaan dari Hinata untuk ayahnya. Namun tidak ada satupun dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya itu keluar melalui mulutnya.

Hinata selalu seperti ini. Tidak pernah mau memulai pembicaraan, kepada siapapun orangnya. Dia lebih suka mendengarkan daripada berbicara. Dia lebih suka diberi jawaban tanpa harus bertanya. Tapi yang kedua tentulah sulit. Bagaimana mungkin orang bisa tahu tentang isi hatimu dan rasa ingin tahumu jika kau tidak menanyakannya secara langsung?

Luka memar di tubuh Hiashi juga masih jelas terlihat. Setidaknya Hinata bisa mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu di malam saat ayahnya tidak pulang ke rumah. Tapi apa?

Bukan hanya itu. Meskipun diam, sesekali ayahnya mengulas senyuman saat menyantap makan malamnya. Hal ini membuat Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Hiashi yang selalu berwajah dingin, malam ini terlihat lebih hangat. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas seperti itu.

"Jangan lupa besok kita harus menghadiri sebuah acara", ucapan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba membuat Hinata hampir tersedak karena kaget bukan kepalang.

"I-Iya", katanya sambil menenggak segelas air.

Hanya itu yang mereka bicarakan saat makan malam. Hiashi tidak menjawab kecemasan Hinata. Dia seperti menganggap tidak ada kejadian apa-apa dan tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Hinata mendesah dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Pekerjaan rumahnya terasa lebih penting dikerjakan daripada menguber-uber ayahnya untuk mendapatkan penjelasan yang berhasil nihil.

**.**

/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\

**.**

Sebuah dress vintage selutut berwarna pink pucat membungkus tubuh Hinata. Bahan karet yang ketat dengan sentuhan pita di bagian perutnya membentuk bagian dadanya dengan sempurna. Bagian bawah yang sedikit mengembang memperlihatkan kaki putihnya yang mulus tanpa cacat. Sepatu hak tinggi berwarna sama juga menghiasi kakinya.

Rambut, seperti biasa disanggul dengan poni samping yang sedikit keriting. Urusan make up, Hinata memilih yang natural. Hanya sentuhan eyeliner dan eyeshadow seadanya di bagian mata, blush on tipis di tulang pipi, dan lipgloss berwarna peach untuk bibirnya. Anting-anting berbentuk bintang dengan bandul panjang di bawahnya menambah kecantikan Hinata malam ini. Dewasa, namun tetap imut.

Hinata melihat penampilannya malam ini sekali lagi di depan cermin besar di ruang gantinya.

Sempurna.

**.**

/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\

**.**

Hinata berjalan dengan canggung di belakang ayahnya. Dia memang tidak biasa dengan keramaian seperti ini kecuali di sekolahnya.

"Kau seharusnya belajar berjalan di samping ayah, Hinata. Kau sudah bukan putri kecil ayah lagi. Kau adalah seorang calon pewaris Hyuga", ucapan Hiashi membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"I-Iya", Hinata mengambil posisi di samping ayahnya.

"Saat ayah memberikan pidato nanti, kau ingin ikut ke samping podium atau menunggu di sini saja?", tanya Hiashi.

"Di sini saja yah", jawab Hinata.

Hiashi mendesah. Dia paham betul sifat putrinya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata terasa canggung. Tapi di setiap acara yang ramai didatangi orang-orang, dia selalu seperti ini.

"Baiklah". Hiashi tak mampu membujuk putrinya untuk tampil di muka umum.

"Selanjutnya mari kita sambut perwakilan dari Hyuga Corporation", MC mengumumkan giliran Hiashi untuk memberikan pidatonya.

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh di seluruh ruangan saat Hiashi berjalan menuju podium. Hiashi memulai pidatonya saat seorang gadis dengan anggunnya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hinata yang semula memperhatikan ayahnya tanpa sengaja menangkap sesosok gadis yang dianggapnya sangat menawan.

Gadis itu memakai gaun panjang semata kaki dengan leher berbentuk V. Warna pink magenta gaunnya terlihat lebih hidup dibandingkan dengan dress vintage Hinata yang berwarna pucat. Manik-manik memenuhi bagian depan gaunnya. Bawahan gaun penuh dengan payet-payet yang menyempurnakan keindahan gaun itu.

Yang mengenakannya juga tak kalah cantik. Tubuhnya yang semampai terlihat sempurna dibalik balutan gaun berwarna pink magenta itu. Sepertinya dia menserasikan warna rambut dengan warna gaunnya. Benar-benar matching.

'Cantik', puji Hinata dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa makin minder di pesta ini setelah melihat kedatangan gadis itu. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Hiashi. Dahinya berkerut saat dia melihat ayahnya mengulas senyuman di wajahnya. Seingat Hinata, ayahnya selalu memasang tampang dingin sebelumnya. Bahkan pada saat dia memulai pidatonya.

Arah pandangannya juga seperti tertuju kepada seseorang. Hinata mencoba mengikuti arah pandang ayahnya dan terkejut saat menyadari bahwa yang dipandang oleh ayahnya adalah gadis cantik bergaun magenta yang diperhatikannya barusan.

'Apa ayah benar-benar melihat gadis ini? Dan mungkinkah dia tersenyum kepada gadis ini?', pertanyaan ini berputar-putar di kepala Hinata.

Sesaat dia merasa pusing dan mencoba mencari minuman untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang kering. Dia tidak memperhatikan isi pidato ayahnya dan riuh tepuk tangan di dalam ruangan yang menandakan pidato Hiashi telah berakhir.

Dia meletakkan gelasnya yang telah kosong di tepi meja dan beranjak kembali ke tempat dia berdiri sebelumnya. Keadaan membuatnya makin pusing. Ayahnya tidak lagi berdiri di podium, dan tidak pula berdiri di posisi mereka sebelumnya. Hinata merasa seperti anak hilang.

"Mari kita sambut perwakilan dari Uchiha Corporation", MC mengumumkan pembicara selanjutnya.

Kali ini ruangan tidak hanya dipenuhi oleh suara tepuk tangan, tapi juga suara jeritan gadis-gadis. Mereka langsung menggerubungi tempat di dekat podium agar bisa melihat dengan jelas keluarga Uchiha yang sedang berkumpul di samping podium. Namun yang menarik perhatian adalah dua pemuda Uchiha yang dikabarkan akan menjadi pewaris Uchiha Corporation di bawah naungan orang tua mereka.

Hinata tidak memperdulikan teriakan gadis-gadis yang mulai menggila. Dia mencoba melawan arus pergerakan manusia-manusia yang mengombang-ambingkan dirinya seperti ombak lautan. Lautan manusia tentunya.

"Permisi, permisi", Hinata mencoba mencari celah untuk berjalan. Dia harus menemukan ayanhnya ssesegera mungkin.

Nihil.

Itulah hasil yang didapat Hinata setelah susah payah keluar dari kerumunan manusia dan berkeliling di seluruh penjuru ruangan yang bisa dilewatinya. Acara telah selesai. Namun Hinata masih belum menemukan ayahnya. Ini kedua kalinya Hinata dibuat cemas oleh Hiashi dalam 3 hari terakhir.

DDRRRRRRTTTTTT DDRRRRRTTTTTTT

Ponsel Hinata bergetar di dalam dompetnya. Layar ponselnya menampilkan sebuah gambar amplop yang menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dan itu adalah pesan dari ayahnya.

_Tunggu ayah di mobil._

_Ayah akan segera ke sana._

Singkat, padat, dan akurat.

"Haahh", Hinata mendesah dan menuju ke parkiran tempat mobil ayahnya berada.

Kakinya sudah mulai pegal. Sudah hampir setengah jam Hinata menunggu di luar mobil. Dia tidak bisa masuk ke dalam mobil karena kuncinya ada pada ayahnya.

'Lebih baik aku tidak usah ikut tadi', sesalnya.

"Ayo kita pulang", sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya.

Lagi-lagi Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Ayahnya terlihat . . . berantakan. Dasinya yang tadi rapi, kini menggantung dengan malas di kerah bajunya. Rambutnya yang sebelumnya tertata, sekarang terlihat sedikit acak-acakkan. Wangi parfum yang menyeruak di dalam mobil juga sangat berbeda. Wangi parfum wanita. Tapi itu bukanlah milik Hinata. Dia tidak pernah memakai parfum semenyengat ini.

Namun Hinata hanya diam. Dia tidak bertanya ataupun mengeluarkan suara. Dia sudah cukup letih malam ini.

**.**

/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\

**.**

Seminggu setelah pesta berakhir, hari-hari di rumah mewah Hyuga semakin aneh.

Hiashi selalu melewatkan waktu makan malam di rumah. Dia pulang kerja lebih telat dari biasanya. Saat berada di rumah, dia juga sering senyum-senyum sendiri. Benar-benar aneh. Sejak kapan seorang Hyuga Hiashi suka senyum-senyum tidak jelas seperti sekarang ini? Entahlah. Bahkan Hinata sendiri tidak mampu menjawabnya. Dan yang paling mengherankan dari semuanya adalah wangi parfum wanita yang menempel di pakaian Hiashi. Dari manakah wangi itu berasal?

TOK TOK TOK

"Hinata-sama", panggil seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Ya", Hinata menyahut.

"Anda ditunggu Hiashi-sama di ruangannya", orang di balik pintu memberi tahu.

"Baiklah". Hinata meninggalkan buku-buku pelajarannya dan beranjak ke ruangan ayahnya.

'Umm. Kira-kira apa ya yang akan ayah bicarakan padaku? Tentang sekolah, tentang menjadi pewaris Hyuga?', Hinata berdebat dengan pikirannya.

TOK TOK TOK

Hinata mengetuk pintu ruangan kerja ayahnya.

"Masuk", perintah Hiashi dari dalam ruangan.

Hinata membuka pintu ruangan kerja ayahnya. Dia maju dua langkah untuk menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Duduk", Hiashi menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk di seberangnya.

Ayah dan anak ini dipisahkan oleh meja di hadapan mereka yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas, brosur, dan laptop milik Hiashi.

"Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganmu", Hiashi memulai pembicaraan tanpa membuang-buang waktu.

Aha! Hiashi pasti ingin menjawab semua kebingungan-kebingungan Hinata dalam dua minggu terakhir ini. Hinata memasang wajah serius seperti seorang Hyuga pada umumnya. Dia telah siap mendengarkan seluruh penjelasan ayahnya malam ini.

"Maaf jika selama ini ayah membuatmu cemas dengan perilaku ayah. Ayah juga minta maaf karena jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Sepertinya kau perlu tahu tentang semuanya mengingat ayah sudah mengambil keputusan yang akan mengubah hidup kita", ucapan Hiashi yang kurang jelas ini membuat Hinata semakin bingung.

"Ayah akan menikah dengan seorang wanita", ucap Hiashi dengan sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajahnya.

'Apa!'

Ingin saja rasanya Hinata berteriak sekuat-sekuatnya saat mendengar pernyataan ayahnya itu.

"De-Dengan siapa?", tanya Hinata sedikit ragu.

Hiashi menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum bercerita panjang lebar tentnag wanita yang akan dinikahinya itu kepada Hinata. Mulai saat pertama mereka bertemu, dan bagaimana akhirnya Hiashi menjadi begitu yakin ingin menikahi wanita itu.

Menurut Hinata, ayahnya memiliki niat yang tulus. Tapi bagaimana dengan wanita itu? Yang Hinata tangkap dari cerita ayahnya adalah, wanita itu hanya berbeda 5 tahun darinya. Dia masih sangat muda. Wanita itu lebih cocok jadi kakak perempuannya daripada menjadi ibu tirinya.

"Ayah menyuruhmu kemari untuk membantu ayah menentukan banyak hal", lanjut Hiashi.

Melihat ke atas meja ayahnya, Hinata sudah mengerti apa yang ayahnya inginkan. Gaun pengantin, tema resepsi pernikahan, dan bulan madu yang berkesan. Sepertinya Hiashi sudah membelikan cincin pernikahan untuk calon istrinya. Buktinya Hiashi tidak meminta pendapat Hinata tentang hal itu.

"Eropa?", tanya Hinata.

"Ya. Dia ingin bulan madu keliling Eropa", jawab Hiashi santai.

Hinata semakin tak yakin. Apa benar wanita ini menikahi ayahnya karena cinta? Namun Hinata langsung membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

'Dia masih sangat muda. Aku rasa wajar jika dia ingin pernikahannya menjadi berkesan', Hinata berpikiran positif.

"Pastikan besok kau tidak memiliki acara. Karena ayah akan mengenalkan calon ibu tirimu besok", ucap Hiashi yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Hinata.

Mungkin benar kata Hiashi. Pernikahannya akan mengubah hidupnya dan Hinata di masa yang akan datang.

**.**

/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\

**.**

**Tubikontinyu..**

**Review please =))**

**Thanks for reading :: Upe Jun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :: I do not own Naruto**

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

"", Hinata menguap sambil menepuk-nepuk mulutnya.

Sudah sejam lebih dia menunggu kedatangan calon ibu barunya di kediaman Hyuuga. Sepi, hening, tenang. Hanya detak jarum jam yang mendominasi suara di dalam ruangan yang ditempatinya sekarang ini. Ruangan ini adalah ruangan yang dipergunakan untuk acara-acara resmi, acara kelurga, ataupun rapat penting Hiashi dengan relasinya.

"Apa perlu bertemu di ruangan ini? Lagian kenapa mereka lama sekali? Kalau tahu mereka akan telat begini, lebih baik aku bangun lama-lama saja", gerutu Hinata.

Dia memang kurang tidur tadi malam. Hiashi memaksa matanya untuk tetap terbuka mengingat Hiashi membutuhkan bantuannya mengenai pernikahan yang akan digelar kurang dari waktu seminggu. Anehnya Hiashi yang tidak tidur sama sekali, justru terlihat sangat segar tanpa kantuk hari ini.

"Terlalu terburu-buru. Sepertinya ayah begitu senang dengan wanita ini. Sampai-sampai dia ingin memiliki wanita itu secepatnya. Hah, lihat saja senyum itu. Aku penasaran wanita seperti apa yang bisa membuat pria sedingin Hyuuga Hiashi tersenyum sehangat itu?", Hinata menggerutu lagi.

Untung saja tidak ada orang di dekat ruangan pada saat itu. Jika ada, pasti Hinata sudah dicap gila karena mengoceh sendiri sejak tadi.

"Haaaaahh", lagi-lagi Hinata menghembuskan nafas panjang. Setiap orang pasti setuju jika menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang paling membosankan.

Sebenarnya suara mesin mobil Hiashi sudah kedengaran di luar. Pelayan juga sudah membukakan pintu untuk Hiashi dan wanita yang sedang digandengnya. Tapi Hinata tidak menyadarinya sebab dia dalam keadaan setengah tidur. Saat Hinata sudah mulai terlelap, terdengar suara derapan kaki di luar ruangan yang membuat Hinata terlonjak dari kursinya.

Ya Tuhan. Pasti tampangnya terlihat berantakan saat ini. Tapi Hinata harus tetap terlihat elegan seperti Hyuuga kebanyakan.

'Huff. Hampir saja aku ketiduran', gumamnya dalam hati.

Hinata mengambil posisi tidak jauh dari pintu ruangan. Melalui pintu ini, akan masuk seseorang yang akan berpengaruh besar dalam kehidupan Hinata dan ayahnya. Pintu ruangan dibukakan oleh dua orang pelayan Hyuuga yang berpakaian rapi. Seperti mempersilakan Raja dan Ratu untuk duduk di singgasana mereka, Hiashi dan calon istrinya memasuki ruangan yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi gerutuan Hinata.

Hinata tersentak, matanya membelalak. 'Wanita ini . . .', dia mulai mengingat-ingat. 'Wanita yang ada di pesta kemarin. Yang memakai gaun berwarna magenta'. Hinata masih mengingat dengan jelas rupa wanita yang sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Hinata", Hiashi memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta saat mereka masuk.

"Perkenalkan. Ini calon ibumu", Hiashi memperkenalkan calon istrinya kepada putrinya.

"Hai. Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura".

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

"Hey, Temari. Hinata tidak datang ya?", tanya Guren saat dirinya, Temari, dan Tayuya sedang berkumpul di rumahnya. Setiap hari minggu, mereka pasti berkunjung ke rumah sahabat mereka. Dan minggu ini adalah giliran rumahnya Guren yang dikunjungi.

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku rasa dia akan bertemu calon ibu tirinya hari ini", jawab Temari.

"Oh ya! Kemarin kan Hinata cerita kalau ayahnya akan menikah lagi. Kira-kira dengan siapa ya? Kita lihat ke rumahnya yuk!" ajak Tayuya.

"Jangan! Berikan waktu kepada Hinata untuk lebih mengenal ibu barunya. Setelah ayahnya menikah, kita kan tetap bisa melihat ibu barunya Hinata", Temari melarang.

"Aku kurang yakin kalau mereka bisa dekat seperti ibu dan anak pada umumnya. Kalian tahu sendiri kan bagaimana sifatnya Hinata. Dia lebih banyak diam. Bahkan dengan kita yang sahabatnya pun dia tidak begitu terbuka", Guren menimpali.

"Kau benar juga. Jika ada masalah dengan Naruto saja dia tidak pernah mau cerita. Aku tidak percaya kalau mereka sama sekali tidak pernah bertengkar", Tayuya mengiyakan.

"Yahh, semoga saja Hinata bisa dekat dengan ibu barunya. Dia pasti sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya punya ibu sejak dia berusia 5 tahun", ucap Temari.

"Semoga saja", ucap Guren dan Tayuya serentak.

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

Hinata terlihat sibuk di kamarnya. Dengan pakaian seperti ini, dia harus menyesuaikan pergerakannya. Jika bergerak terlalu cepat, dia akan berkeringat. Tidak hanya itu. Dress putih yang dipakainya bisa jadi kusut atau kotor. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Sebab dia akan menjadi pengiring pengantin wanita hari ini.

Belum lagi ide bulan madu keliling Eropa. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin ikut. Tapi saat dia mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali dia berlibur bersama ayahnya, Hinata berubah pikiran. Itu sudah lama sekali dan dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk berlibur lagi bersama ayahnya, dan juga ibu barunya.

Sialnya, perjalanan akan dimulai setelah resepsi selesai. Itu artinya mereka akan berangkat malam ini juga. Itu sebabnya Hinata berkemas-kemas sebelum resepsi dimulai.

"Huff, selesai juga", Hinata lega.

"Hinata-sama. Resepsi akan segera dimulai. Sakura-sama telah menunggu anda di ruangannya", ucap salah seorang pelayan.

"Baik. Aku ke sana sekarang", Hinata beranjak dari kamarnya menuju ruangan Sakura.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar Hinata", kata Sakura saat dia menyadari keberadaan Hinata di ruangannya.

Hinata mengambil keranjang berisi bunga yang akan dibawanya saat mengiringi Sakura. "Sebentar lagi Sakura-san".

"Aku harap kau memanggilku ibu saat resepsi ini selesai", pinta Sakura.

"Apa anda benar-benar ingin dipanggil ibu? Menurutku anda terlalu muda untuk panggilan itu. Sepertinya lebih cocok jika aku memanggilmu Onee-chan", timpal Hinata.

Sakura tertawa. "Aku adalah istri ayahmu. Itu artinya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan ibu".

Hinata hanya diam. Dia masih belum terbiasa berada di dekat Sakura. Baginya ini masih terasa asing.

"Sudah waktunya", seorang pelayan mengisyaratkan bahwa resepsi akan segera dimulai.

Hinata membantu Sakura berjalan dengan gaun pengantinnya menuju ke luar ruangan. Saat Sakura melangkah di karpet merah dengan diikuti Hinata, semua mata tertuju kepada mereka. Tapi itu hanya sesaat. Begitu pengantin wanita semakin mendekati altar, hanya Sakura yang menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh tamu undangan.

Ini bukan karena Hinata tidak cantik. Dia sangat cantik malah. Tapi bagaimanapun di dalam sebuah resepsi pernikahan, kedua pasang pengantinlah yang mendapat perhatian paling banyak.

Minder.

Tentu itu dirasakan Hinata. Dia ingin ini semua cepat selesai. Sebelum dia merasa pusing dan berakhir dengan pingsan. Sepertinya keinginan Hinata terkabul. Karena pengantin wanita sudah tidak sabar untuk berbulan madu bersama suami barunya. Err, tak lupa pula anak tirinya tentunya.

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

"Kenapa tampangmu masam begitu Naruto?", tanya Shikamaru yang sedang membantu Naruto memperbaiki motornya.

"Kau sudah dengar kan, kalau ayahnya Hinata menikah tadi pagi? Saat ini mereka sedang berangkat ke Eropa sebagai sebuah keluarga baru", kata Naruto sambil mengecek kecakraman rem motornya.

"Liburan?", Shikamaru mencoba menebak.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti ayah Hinata dan istrinya sedang bulan madu", jawab Naruto malas.

"Berapa lama?", tanya Shikamaru yang makin penasaran.

"Mungkin seminggu", jawab Naruto yang kemudian melempar kunci inggris yang baru saja dipakainya ke tumpukan peralatan bengkel yang lain.

"Aa, aku tahu. Kau rindu pada Hinata kan? Haha! Seminggu itu tidak lama Naruto. Kau tidak perlu memasang tampang semasam itu", Shikamaru kini mencoba menghibur sahabatnya itu.

". . ."

Naruto tidak membalas ucapan Shikamaru. Hal ini membuat Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi. Jujur Shikamaru tidak pernah mendengar atau melihat Naruto mempermasalahkan tentang apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Tapi kali ini kenapa lain? Sebenarnya kenapa Naruto begitu kesal dengan kepergian Hinata dan keluarganya walau hanya dalam waktu yang sebentar?

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

Seminggu telah berlalu. Keluarga baru Hyuuga telah kembali dari liburan, atau lebih tepatnya bulan madu keliling Eropa ke kediaman mereka. Seharusnya bagi orang yang memiliki pengalaman menyenangkan seperti ini, terlihat lebih ceria saat kembali ke tempat asalnya. Tapi tidak bagi Hinata. Wajahnya sama kusutnya dengan kertas yang diremukkan dan siap dibuang ke tong sampah.

Menurutnya itu bukan liburan, hanya pelarian saat kau bosan di negaramu sendiri. Bayangkan saja! Pagi-pagi sekali Hiashi dan Sakura sudah meninggalkan hotel untuk jalan-jalan. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengajak Hinata untuk pergi bersama mereka. Padahal seharusnya itu momen yang tepat agar keluarga baru mereka menjadi lebih akrab.

Membosankan.

Ingin saja rasanya Hinata langsung terbang pulang ke Jepang. Tapi anak manja ini tidak berani melakukannya sendirian. Mau tidak mau, dia harus menunggu hingga waktu seminggu berakhir, dan pulang bersama ayah dan ibu tirinya.

Hinata berjalan dengan malas menyusuri koridor sekolahnya untuk melaksanakan kegiatan akademisnya seperti biasa. Begitu suntuknya, hingga Hinata tidak menghiraukan lengkingan suara Naruto yang sedang bercanda dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Naruto memang suka berkunjung ke kelas Hinata. Bukan hanya karena ada Hinata, tapi juga karena beberapa teman sekelas Hinata adalah sahabat Naruto sejak SMP. Terlihat sekali sepertinya mereka sedang membahas sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Sebab suara tawa mereka menjadi headline yang memenuhi kelas Hinata pagi ini.

Hinata meletakkan tasnya di atas meja kemudian duduk dengan dagu bersandar si salah satu telapak tangannya. Dia tidak menyadari saat Naruto dan teman-temannya yang lain sedang menghampirinya.

"Hai, Sweety. Bagaimana liburanmu selama seminggu?", Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

Hinata hanya diam. Dia sedang tidak mood membicarakan tentang liburannya yang membosankan itu.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab Hinata? Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau cerita. Kami ke sini mau menawarkan niat baik untukmu", tawar Kiba saat Hinata tidak mau memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Bantuan?", tanya Hinata heran.

"Iya, bantuan. Kau kan tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu. Pastinya kau sudah ketinggalan pelajaran. Belum lagi ada beberapa tugas dari guru yang mungkin kau tidak mengerti mengerjakannya. Itu sebabnya aku, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Lee akan membantumu untuk mengejar ketinggalanmu. Dan juga kami akan membantu menyelesaikan tugas-tugasmu", jelas Naruto panjang kali lebar.

"Kenapa kau harus ikut juga Naruto? Kau kan tidak sekelas dengan kami", celetuk Lee.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan pacarku sendirian saat bersama kalian?", Naruto balik bertanya.

"Sudah-sudah, tidak perlu ribut", ucap Shikamaru. Dia memang selalu lebih bijak dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Lagipula ide ini kan datangnya dari Naruto. Jadi biarkan dia ikut", lanjut Shikamaru. Naruto menyeringai.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak bisa pulang telat. Begitu jam sekolah berakhir, aku harus langsung pulang", tanya Hinata.

"Itu masalah gampang Hinata. Kami yang akan ke rumahmu", giliran Kiba menyeringai. Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Lee mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka.

Ya, kalau begitu sih tidak masalah pikir Hinata. Tapi seringai mereka terlalu berlebihan. Apa mereka begitu senang bisa membantu Hinata belajar? Atau mungkin mereka mempunyai niat lain?

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata. Kau sudah pulang. Mm, teman-temanmu juga datang ya?", sambut Sakura saat Hinata pulang.

Belum sempat Hinata membuka mulut, Kiba dan Lee menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ya. Kami teman-temannya Hinata. Sedang berkenalan dengan anda, Bibi!", ucap mereka serentak dengan semangat '45.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. "Panggil saja Sakura-san".

"Baik, Sakura-san", lagi-lagi mereka menjawab serentak dengan memasang tampang orang yang mau mimisan.

'Konyol! Dia minta aku untuk memanggilnya ibu daripada Sakura-san. Tapi di depan teman-temanku, dia ingin dipanggil Sakura-san daripada bibi. Ada-ada saja', gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Ayo masuk. Aku buatkan minum dan makan siang untuk kalian", ajak Sakura.

Mereka berempat menghambur masuk ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan Hinata di luar. Hinata hanya mendesah kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Wah, Hinata. Ibu tirimu cantik sekali. Masih muda lagi. Jika kalian jalan berdua, pasti orang-orang mengira kalau kalian ini kakak-adik. Kalian sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti ibu dan anak", celoteh Lee begitu mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

Hinata memijit-mijit pelipisnya sambil berharap kebisingan ini segera berakhir dan mereka bisa langsung membantu Hinata belajar.

"Oh ya! Pasti Sakura-san repot kalau sendirian. Aku akan membantunya menyiapkan makan siang", kata Naruto.

"Aku juga ikut", Kiba mengikuti langkah Naruto ke dapur.

Tinggal Hinata, Shikamaru, dan Lee yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Ini adalah catatan-catatanku selama seminggu ini", Lee mengeluarkan buku catatan dari tasnya. "Kalau tidak mengerti kau boleh bertanya padaku".

"Dan ini adalah tugas-tugas yang diberikan dari guru kita saat kau tidak masuk. Catatannya sudah ada dari buku Lee. Jika ada soal yang kau tidak mengerti mengerjakannya, kau bisa tanya padaku atau Kiba", lanjut Shikamaru.

"Ya. Terima kasih", ucap Hinata.

Terdengar suara tawa dari dapur. Sepertinya memasak adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Hinata tidak menyadari saat Shikamaru dan Lee meninggalkannya untuk menyusul Naruto dan Kiba ke dapur. Dia terlalu sibuk memindahkan catatan-catatan dari buku Lee sambil mengerjakan esai yang sudah dia temukan jawabannya.

"Makan siang sudah siap!", teriak Sakura dari dapur.

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya untuk melihat ketiga teman dan pacarnya sudah duduk dengan anteng di ruang makan. Kalau saja mereka tidak tahu tata krama, mereka pasti sudah menyantap makanan mereka tanpa menunggu kedatangan Hinata.

'Sepertinya ini bukan hari yang menyenangkan bagiku', pikir Hinata.

Ide gila terlintas di pikiran Kiba saat makan siang telah selesai. "Kita mandi di kolam renang yuk!"

"Ide yang bagus. Cuacanya cukup mendukung untuk berenang", sahut Sakura.

Sebenarnya Shikamaru dan yang lain sempat berpikir untuk menolak ide gilanya Kiba. Namun saat Sakura mengaku setuju dengan idenya Kiba, mereka langsung bersemangat dan rasanya ingin saja langsung terjun ke kolam renang. Sakura pasti kelihatan seksi dengan pakaian renangnya pikir mereka.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu bangkit dari kursinya. "Kalian saja. Masih banyak esai yang harus aku kerjakan".

"Yah, tidak seru dong Hinata. Tapi kan ada Sakura-san. Pasti tetap menyenangkan", ucap Lee dengan mata berapi-api.

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di perutnya saat mendengarkan suara tawa maniak dari teman-teman dan pacarnya. Sepertinya makanan yang baru saja dia makan menolak untuk dicerna dan keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Dia meletakkan buku catatan Lee di atas tasnya dan merapikan barang-barangnya untuk dibawa ke kamarnya. Dia memilih untuk tidur siang. Catatan dari Lee sudah selesai dia pindahkan. Hanya sedikit lagi soal-soal esai yang belum selesai dan dia bisa mengerjakannya nanti. Otaknya cukup cerdas untuk mengerjakan soal-soal seperti itu. Dia hanya sedikit lelah.

Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan kaos dan celana pendek, Hinata menyempatkan diri melihat ke kolam renang melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Bilang saja mau bertemu ibu tiriku. Tidak perlu memakai alasan ingin membantuku belajar. Aku bahkan mampu mengerjakan semuanya sendiri tanpa dibantu sedikitpun. Huff!", Hinata mendesah sebelum akhirnya terlelap di atas ranjangnya.

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

Sebulan telah berlalu setelah pernikahan Hiashi dan Sakura. Di luar dugaan Hinata, keluarga baru ini begitu rukun. Padahal Hinata mengira bahwa Sakura akan flirting dengan pria lain. Dia juga tidak banyak meminta ini itu seperti saat pernikahannya dulu. Ini membuat Hinata percaya kalau Sakura menikah dengan ayahnya karena cinta.

Naruto juga semakin sering berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga. Percaya atau tidak, Hinata menjadi iri. Namun Hinata bukan iri terhadap Sakura, melainkan iri terhadap Naruto. Karena Naruto begitu akrab dengan Sakura. Hinata heran. Bagaimana mungkin orang luar seperti Naruto jauh lebih akrab dengan ibu tirinya dibandingkan dirinya sendiri yang tinggal serumah dengan Sakura.

Hiashi juga tidak keberatan dengan seringnya Naruto berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga. Terkadang Hiashi sudah menganggap Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Ayah akan berada di Hokkaido selama 2 hari. Ada proyek yang harus ditanda tangani. Jadi selama di sana, sekalian ayah ingin melihat lokasi pengembangan proyeknya", kata Hiashi saat bersiap-siap berangkat ke Hokkaido.

"Sekarang ayah sudah tidak khawatir lagi jika bepergian ke luar kota. Karena ada Sakura yang akan menemanimu", lanjut Hiashi.

"Ya ayah", ucap Hinata singkat.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayah pergi dulu. Kau langsung berangkat ke sekolah saja. Sakura yang akan ikut ke bandara bersama ayah", Hiashi pamit.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, yah!", Hinata melambaikan tangannya saat mobil beranjak dari kediaman Hyuuga.

'Saatnya pergi ke sekolah'. Hinata pun masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah.

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

Sesampainya di sekolah, Hinata langsung menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya. Sepertinya mereka sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi Hinata yakin mereka tidak sedang bergosip. Justru mereka benci sekali membicarakan hal yang tidak penting.

"Pagi!", sapa Hinata ramah.

"Pagi, Hinata!", sahut mereka serentak.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Sepertinya seru sekali", tanya Hinata tanpa basa basi lagi.

"Begini Hinata. Hari ini kami berencana untuk menginap di villaku yang berada di daerah pegunungan. Setelah pulang sekolah nanti, kami langsung menuju ke sana", kata Guren memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya Hinata. Kami telah membicarakan hal ini saat berada di rumah Guren. Waktu itu kau kan tidak datang", sambung Temari.

'Rencana yang menyenangkan', pikir Hinata. 'Pasti ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dari liburan ke Eropa waktu itu', Hinata masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?", tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja, Hinata! Haha!", ucap Tayuya dengan nada sedikit berteriak sambil memukul bahu Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus-elus bahunya. Tayuya memang lebih tomboy jika dibandingkan dengan sahabatnya yang lain. Sebenarnya pukulan Tayuya tadi tidak sakit. Tapi Hinata cukup terkejut dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Ya sebenarnya kami juga ingin mengajakmu Hinata. Tapi bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Pastinya sulit kan untuk meminta izinnya?", tanya Guren sedikit khawatir.

Hinata tersenyum dengan lebar. "Ayahku sedang berada di Hokkaido. Dan mengenai ibuku, dia pasti akan mengizinkanku. Dia kan masih muda. Dia pasti mengerti".

"Wah! Kalau begitu bagus dong Hinata. Tapi kita akan menginap di sana", kata Temari.

"Menginap pasti lebih seru. Tapi apa kita tidak berkemas dulu untuk membawa pakaian ganti", tanya Hinata.

"Aku punya banyak baju ganti yang pasti muat untuk ukuran kita di villa", jawab Guren bersemangat.

"Dengan begitu tidak ada masalah lagi kan?", Tayuya meyakinkan.

Pembicaraan mereka ditutup dengan tawa saat bel masuk jam pertama berbunyi.

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

"_Moshi-moshi_", jawab Sakura di ujung telepon.

"Ah, Ibu. Aku minta izin tidak pulang malam ini. Aku diajak menginap di villa salah satu temanku. Boleh kan, Bu?", Hinata meminta izin kepada ibunya.

"_Tentu saja boleh, Hinata. Oh ya! Apa kau tidak pulang dulu?_", tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, Bu. Kami akan berangkat sekarang juga. Agar kami punya lebih banyak waktu di sana", jawab Hinata.

"_Ya sudah kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan ya!_", kata Sakura.

"Baik Bu", Hinata menutup teleponnya.

'Saatnya menghubungi Naruto', pikirnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Temari menghampiri Hinata untuk mengajaknya ke mobil Guren.

"Ayo Hinata! Kita berangkat sekarang", ajak Temari yang kemudian bingung melihat tingkah temannya.

"Kau sedang menghubungi siapa Hinata? Ibumu ya?", tanya Temari.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya dan dia mengizinkanku pergi. Sekarang aku ingin menghubungi Naruto. Tapi dia tidak mengangkat teleponku", jawab Hinata.

"Mungkin dia sedang menghadiri sebuah rapat", Temari coba menenangkan Hinata.

"Ya. Mungkin saja. Ayo pergi", Hinata dan Temari melangkah ke arah mobil Guren.

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

"Naruto?", Hinata menjawab teleponnya.

"Kau ada di mana Hinata? Sakura-san bilang kau tidak pulang malam ini", tanya Naruto.

"Aku sedang berada di villanya Guren bersama Temari dan Tayuya. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu untuk memberitahukannya", jawab Hinata.

"Oh. Aku kira kau membutuhkan bantuanku. Makanya aku langsung menuju ke rumahmu saat melihat panggilan tak terjawab darimu", ucap Naruto lega.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukanmu kalau aku ada di sini dan tidak pulang malam ini. Kalau begitu kau pulang saja", kata Hinata lembut seperti biasa.

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati ya!", ucap Naruto lalu menutup teleponnya.

Suasana di daerah sekitar villa sangat menyenangkan. Udara yang segar yang jarang bisa didapatkan di kota yang selalu sibuk dan pada penduduk. Villa ini juga cukup luas dan nyaman untuk ditempati. Harusnya ini menjadi malam yang menyenagkan bersama teman-teman saat sebuah telepon dari keluarga Temari merusak suasana bagus yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya.

"Apa! Kankuro kecelakaan dan sekarang ada di rumah sakit? Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana", Temari menutup teleponnya dengan panik.

"Aku harus pulang. Kakakku masuk rumah sakit", kata Temari sambil mengumpulkan barang-barangnya.

"Kami ikut", kata Guren.

"Tidak usah. Kalian di sini saja. Aku akan pulang sendiri", Temari melarang.

"Tapi Temari, sangat susah mencari kendaraan umum di sini. Satu-satunya jalan adalah kami ikut pulang bersamamu dengan mobilku", Guren menjelaskan.

"Maaf ya teman-teman. Aku jadi merusak suasana", sesal Temari.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Ini adalah musibah", Tayuya menenangkan Temari.

"Tayuya dan Guren benar. Kami akan ikut pulang bersamamu", kata Hinata.

Dengan begitu, keempat sahabat itu meninggalkan villa Guren untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Namun Guren harus mengantarkan Temari ke rumah sakit.

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

"Sampai jumpa semuanya. Temari, sampaikan salamku pada Kankuro-Nii ya!", kata Hinata saat mereka tiba di rumah Hinata.

"Ya Hinata. Sampai jumpa", mobil pun melaju setelah Temari membalas ucapan Hinata.

Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Sakura pasti sudah tidur. Semoga saja masih ada pelayan yang terbangun yang bisa membukakan pintu untuknya. Namun langkah masuk Hinata terhenti saat dia melihat motor Naruto yang sedang parkir di halaman rumahnya.

'Naruto masih di sini?', tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Tanpa buang waktu, Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam rumah yang ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci, untuk mencari Naruto. Hinata bisa melihat tas dan barang-barang Naruto yang lain juga masih berada di ruang tamunya. Namun Hinata tidak menemukan Naruto di sana.

'Kenapa pintunya tidak terkunci? Apa karena Naruto masih di sini? Sebenarnya ada di mana dia?', Hinata makin penasaran.

Tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar sebuah suara dari kamar ayahnya. Seperti suara desahan. Tapi terlalu kuat sehingga Hinata bisa mendengarnya dari ruang tamu. Pasti pintu kamar itu sedang terbuka. Hinata menganggap itu sebagai hal yang lumrah sampai dia teringat bahwa ayahnya sedang berada di Hokkaido saat ini. Apa mungkin ayahnya tidak jadi berangkat atau mungkin pulang lebih awal?

Hinata berniat untuk memastikan dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu-ragu menuju kamar ayah dan ibunya. 'Mengintip sedikit tidak apa-apa kan?', pikirnya.

Namun apa yang dilihat Hinata saat ini, benar-benar bukanlah hal yang dia duga. Di depan matanya, Sakura -ibu tirinya- dan Naruto –pacarnya-, sedang bercumbu dengan mesra di dalam kamar ayahnya. Hinata tersentak, lututnya melemas. Dia kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, Hinata mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Kelihatan sekali bahwa mereka sangat menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan. Sakura melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Naruto untuk kemudian menanggalkannya. Sakura sendiri hanya memakai piyama terusan.

Hinata merasa sesak nafas, padahal dia sendiri tahu bahwa dia tidak punya penyakit seperti itu. Rasanya begitu menyesakkan di dalam dadanya. Dia berharap bahwa semua yang dia lihat ini adalah mimpi. Jika ini memang mimpi, dia berharap akan cepat terbangun sebelum dirinya menjadi gila.

Tapi sayang ini bukan mimpi. Hinata mulai kehilangan kuasa. Dia mencoba mencari pegangan agar tidak ambruk saat itu juga. Dia meletakkan satu tangannya di atas meja yang berada di sebelah pintu bagian luar kamar. Namun sial, Hinata tidak sengaja menyenggol vas bunga yang ada di atasnya sehingga vas itu jatuh ke lantai. Suara vas yang membentur lantai membuat Sakura dan Naruto terkejut lalu menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Hinata yang jauh lebih terkejut serasa menemukan kekuatannya kembali. Hinata berlari menuju pintu keluar utama dari rumahnya. Tidak ingin terlihat bahwa dia telah memergoki ibu tiri dan pacarnya sedang selingkuh.

Naruto juga keluar dari kamar untuk mencari sumber suara berisik yang mengganggu mereka dan melihat punggung Hinata yang sedang berlari keluar dari rumah.

"Hinata!", Naruto terkejut dan langsung mengejar Hinata. Paling tidak ada yang bisa dia jelaskan kepada Hinata.

Hinata tidak melihat sisi jalan saat berlari sehingga dia hampir saja tertabrak taksi yang sedang melintas.

"Hey, Nona. Perhatikan jalanmu!", teriak supir taksi itu.

Hinata yang sedang linglung kemudian masuk ke dalam taksi untuk menghindari kejaran Naruto.

"Jalan", ucapnya pelan.

Supir taksi yang sedang kebingungan hanya diam.

"Jalan! Aku akan bayar berapapun jika kau membawaku pergi dari sini", perintah Hinata sedikit berteriak.

"Ba-Baik, Nona!", supir taksi pun mengendarai taksinya menjauh dari kediaman Hyuuga.

Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam taksi yang membuat supir taksi sedikit khawatir. Namun dia tetap menyetir atas perintah penumpangnya itu.

Naruto melihat Hinata memasuki taksi dan berniat mengejar dengan motornya. Namun akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dia lupa meletakkan kunci motornya di mana.

"Sial!", teriaknya.

Sakura berdiri di depan pintu menyaksikan Naruto yang sedang panik.

"Naruto. Kita harus bicara", ucapnya dengan nada suara yang tidak kalah paniknya.

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

Hinata terus memandang keluar jendela. Bayangan tentang kejadian yang baru saja dia lihat masih terngiang-ngiang di dalam benaknya. Belum lagi kekesalannya kepada supir taksi yang terus-terusan bertanya kemana tujuannya. Hinata sadar ini sudah sangat larut malam. Pasti supir taksi ini sudah sampai di rumahnya jika saja Hinata tidak masuk ke taksinya dan menyuruhnya untuk berkeliling-keliling dengan taksinya.

Namun Hinata tidak tahu kemana harus pergi. Hinata lalu membayangkan 3 orang sahabatnya. Temari, tidak mungkin. Dia pasti sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Dan Hinata tidak mau menambah masalah Temari dengan kedatangannya. Guren, juga tidak mungkin. Dia sudah berjam-jam menyetir satu hari ini. Dia pasti sangat lelah dan sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Hinata tidak mau mengganggu istirahatnya Guren.

Sepertinya pilihan tersisa pada Tayuya. Gadis ini terkenal dengan insomnianya. Dan dia juga selalu cuek dengan masalah orang lain. Dia pasti tidak akan bertanya tentang kedatangan Hinata ke rumahnya. Hinata hanya perlu mencari alasan jitu yang mampu mengelabui Tayuya.

"Halo! Ada apa Hinata?", tanya Tayuya begitu dia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kau sudah tidur Tayuya?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Belum. Aku sedang memasak makan malam. Lapar sekali rasanya setelah perjalanan jauh. Haha!", jawab Tayuya dengan tawa khasnya.

"Mm, aku boleh bermalam di rumahmu tidak? Sepertinya orang-orang di rumahku sudah pada tidur. Tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untukku", Hinata berbohong.

"Tentu saja boleh Hinata. Bagus sekali malah. Ada yang membantuku menghabiskan masakanku. Sepertinya terlalu banyak untuk porsi 1 orang", Tayuya berceloteh ria di teleponnya. Namun Hinata tidak memperhatikan semua yang dikatakan Tayuya. Dia hanya ingin malam ini berakhir dengan cepat.

Sesaat setelah menutup teleponnya, Hinata memberitahukan tujuannya kepada supir taksi yang sudah mulai mengantuk sejak tadi. Dia langsung menyunggingkan senyum begitu tahu perjalanan penumpangnya akan segera berakhir.

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

Keesokan harinya saat pulang dari rumah Tayuya, Hinata ragu-ragu untuk melangkah masuk ke rumahnya. Tapi ini adalah rumahnya sendiri. Seharusnya Sakura lah yang merasa malu untuk masuk ke rumah ini.

Begitu masuk, Hinata hanya punya satu tujuan. Menemuimu salah satu pelayan di rumahnya.

"Anda sudah pulang Hinata-sama?", sapa seorang pelayan yang dihampiri Hinata.

"Ya, baru saja. Aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau tahu jam berapa Naruto pulang tadi malam?", tanya Hinata penuh selidik.

"Tadi malam? Naruto-san sudah pulang sejak sore. Dan sepertinya dia tidak kembali lagi tadi malam", jawab pelayan itu.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi. "Memangnya kalian ada di mana tadi malam?", Hinata menyadari keabsenan para pelayannya tadi malam di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Err . . . itu", pelayan itu bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Jawab saja dengan jujur. Aku tidak akan mengadukannya pada ayah", Hinata meyakinkan pelayannya.

"Kami semua pergi ke pub untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya Juugo. Semua biayanya ditanggung oleh Sakura-sama", jawab pelayan itu dengan yakin.

Terjawablah sudah semua pertanyaan yang membingungkan Hinata. Ini semua sudah direncanakan. Dan rencana itu berhasil karena adanya suatu kebetulan. Kebetulan yang sempurna. Keberangkatan ayahnya ke Hokkaido, Hinata yang bermalam di villa Guren, dan pesta ulang tahun salah satu bodyguard ayahnya -Juugo-.

"Aku sedikit pusing. Aku akan beristirahat di kamar. Jika ayah sudah pulang, tolong katakan padanya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan", kata Hinata seraya beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Baik, Hinata-sama", pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya.

Saat berjalan ke kamarnya, Hinata berpapasan dengan Sakura. Sakura membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Namun Hinata memotongnya dengan membanting pintu kamarnya.

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

"Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama menunggu anda di ruangannya", seorang pelayan memanggil Hinata dari luar kamarnya.

"Ya", sahut Hinata singkat.

Dia telah berpikir dengan matang satu hari ini. Dan dia harap, keputusannya adalah yang terbaik untuk saat ini. Dia juga sudah memikirkan segala macam resiko yang akan dia hadapi saat berbicara dengan ayahnya nanti.

Sakura yang melihat Hinata berdiri di luar ruang kerja Hiashi hanya bisa bergumam 'Tamatlah riwayatku'.

Hinata melangkah masuk ke ruang kerja ayahnya dan duduk di seberangnya. Ayah dan anak ini saling bertatapan. Terlintas keraguan di mata Hinata saat menatap mata dingin ayahnya. Namun dia harus berani seperti seorang Hyuuga sejati. Dia tidak akan menyerah hanya karena masalah ini.

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari Hinata?", tanya Hiashi datar.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dengan mantap. Dia sudah yakin dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya kepada ayahnya.

"Ada hal penting, yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Ayah", jawab Hinata sama datarnya.

Hiashi memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Dia menganggap orang yang berbicara di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah putrinya. Melainkan seorang pewaris Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Hinata.

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

**Tubikontinyu..**

**A/N :: Gomen, kalo chapter ne kepanjangan dan alurnya terkesan buru".. supaya chapter depan, Sasuke dah bisa dimunculin.. so, yg dah kangen ma Sasuke, jgn lewatkan chapter berikutnya ia ;)**

**Review please =))**

**Thanks for reading :: Upe Jun**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N :: mungkin di chap lalu kesannya NaruSaku tu ngeselin ia.. saia jadi gak enak ma NaruSaku FC.. tp saia harap readers ngebaca cerita ne secara alur, bukan secara tokoh.. karena pemilik semua tokoh yang ada di sini adalah Masashi Kishimoto-san.. dan saia hanya meminjamnya..**

**Warning :: OOC **

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

"Hinata, kau mau kemana? Kau sedang tidak enak badan dan ingin cepat pulang ya? Kalau begitu biar aku mengantarmu pulang", Naruto menyapa Hinata saat dia melihat Hinata membawa tas di jam pelajaran dan tidak berada di kelas.

"Bukan urusanmu", Hinata menjawab pelan.

"Hinata. Beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan . . .", Naruto mencoba memberi penjelasan yang langsung dipotong oleh Hinata.

"Semua sudah berakhir Naruto".

Dengan itu, Hinata melangkah ke arah kantor kepala sekolah dan meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya berdiam terpaku di tempat Hinata mengucapkan kata berakhir untuknya.

Temari yang tak sengaja menangkap sosok sahabatnya yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar dengan Naruto, merasa tidak sabar agar bel pulang cepat berbunyi dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Temari", Guren berbisik memanggil Temari yang masih memusatkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Temari kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Guren dan memberi isyarat seakan bertanya 'Ada apa?'.

"Kenapa Hinata tidak masuk ya hari ini?", tanya Guren dengan suara yang masih sangat pelan.

"Barusan aku melihatnya ada di dekat kantor kepala sekolah. Aku sendiri juga heran kenapa dia tidak masuk kelas. Dan sepertinya dia sedang bertengkar dengan Naruto", jawab Temari dengan suara yang sama pelannya.

Apapun yang terjadi, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berkonsentrasi terhadap pelajaran hari ini.

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengan kami di sini? Dan kenapa tadi kau tidak masuk kelas?", tanya Temari tak sabaran begitu bertemu Hinata di dekat taman sekolah setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

Hinata mulai membuka mulut untuk bicara saat Naruto menghampiri Temari dan yang lain. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin ketinggalan apa yang akan disampaikan Hinata kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Awalnya Hinata ingin mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara, namun dia tidak ingin pergi tanpa memberitahukan teman-temannya terlebih dahulu.

"Mulai besok, aku akan pindah sekolah dan pindah tempat tinggal", Hinata akhirnya memulai salam perpisahannya.

Kata-kata Hinata kontan membuat semua lawan bicaranya kaget. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Hinata memilih untuk pindah sekolah. Pindah tempat tinggal pula.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa Hinata?", tanya Guren.

"Tidak ada masalah apa-apa", Hinata menjawab datar.

"Kalau tidak ada masalah kenapa harus pindah?", tanya Tayuya yang semakin bingung.

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, muncul pertanyaan lain yang membuatnya terhenyak.

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto?", tanya Temari yang sedari tadi sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka berdua.

"Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya", jawab Hinata dengan mantap.

Mereka bertiga semakin terkejut dengan pernyataan Hinata, kecuali Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa antara kau dan Naruto? Kenapa harus putus?", tanya Guren.

"Huff. Sudah ku bilang tidak ada masalah apa-apa". Hinata tidak kuat lagi. Jika dia terus berada di situ, dia pasti akan menangis.

Hinata membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan teman-teman dan mantan pacarnya. Naruto sama sekali tak sanggup berkata-kata. Dia hanya diam.

"Kau tidak punya perasaan Hinata! Kenapa kau minta putus jika tidak ada masalah. Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa tindakanmu bisa membuat Naruto sedih?", Temari membentak Hinata.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya namun tidak membalikkan badannya. "Itu bukan urusan kalian". Hinata pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

Setelah Hinata pergi, mereka berempat hanya tenggelam dalam diam. Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis manis yang ramah seperti Hinata, bisa bertindak sedingin itu. Dan satu hal lagi, Hinata bahkan tidak memberitahu mereka kemana dia akan pindah.

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

"Kau terlambat", ucap Naruto.

"Maaf. Aku harus menyiapkan dulu segala kebutuhan Hiashi, baru aku bisa menemuimu", jelas Sakura santai.

"Aku mohon hentikan ini semua Sakura", pinta Naruto yang sedikit kesal saat Sakura menyebut nama suaminya.

"Apa katamu? Aku tidak akan berhenti di tengah jalan", tegas Sakura.

"Kenapa kau harus melakukan semua ini?", tanya Naruto.

"Aku rasa semuanya sudah pernah ku jelaskan padamu. Aku akan membahagiakan ibuku yang telah menjadi single parent selama 7 tahun dengan cara apapun", jawab Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini? Kau bahkan tidak mencintai laki-laki itu Sakura. Kenapa kau tidak pernah memandangku? Aku . . . aku yang selalu mencintaimu", nada bicara Naruto meninggi.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau berikan untukku selain hatimu?", tanya Sakura sedikit menantang.

Naruto terdiam. Sakura benar. Apa yang bisa dia berikan untuk Sakura selain hatinya. Dia bahkan masih seorang pelajar yang belum mampu mencari uang sendiri.

"Bagaimanapun, aku melakukan ini dengan mengorbankan kebahagiaanku", lanjut Sakura.

"Mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu? Aku rasa kebahagiaan Hinata yang lebih tepat", Naruto menyela ucapan Sakura.

"Haha! Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan Nona Hyuuga yang manja itu?", giliran Sakura bertanya.

"Hinata itu gadis yang baik. Kalau tahu kejadiannya akan seperti ini, aku pasti sudah mengurungkan niat untuk membantumu", jawab Naruto.

"Jadi kau menyesal telah membantuku? Percuma saja Naruto. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Dan kutegaskan sekali lagi, aku tidak akan menyerah", kali ini suara Sakura juga ikut meninggi.

Naruto kemudian teringat kejadian saat Hinata memergoki dirinya dengan Sakura malam itu.

"Apa Hiashi-san tidak tahu tentang kejadian malam itu?", tanya Naruto cemas.

"Kau harus berterima kasih kepada pacarmu Naruto. Dia sama sekali tidak mengadukan kita. Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika tahu tentang hal itu", jawab Sakura yang sudah kembali tenang.

"Lalu kenapa dia pindah?", Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Tradisi Hyuuga. Para calon pewaris akan hidup jauh dari keluarganya sebelum mereka menjadi pewaris yang sah. Aku saja baru tahu tentang hal itu saat Hiashi membicarakan tentang rencana Hinata padaku", jawab Sakura santai.

"Pantas saja kau begitu santai. Kau benar-benar memanfaatkan kepolosan Hinata", ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak memanfaatkannya. Dia sendiri yang mengambil keputusan. Dan percayalah Naruto. Ini adalah keputusan yang menguntungkan bagi kita berdua", jelas Sakura.

"Terserah padamu!". Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sakura juga tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk segera kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga. Dia sama sekali tidak merekap ulang pembicaraannya dengan Naruto.

Dia tidak peduli.

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

Hinata sampai di tempat tinggal barunya. Sebuah flat sederhana yang sangat jauh berbeda dari kediaman Hyuuga. Tapi baginya ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Sebab dia hanya tinggal sendiri. Dia tidak membutuhkan tempat tinggal yang luas. Flat ini juga dekat dengan sekolah barunya. Paling dia hanya menghabiskan waktu 15 menit berjalan kaki ke sekolahnya.

Setelah beberapa pelayan yang ikut mengantarnya membantu merapikan tempat tinggal barunya, mereka langsung pulang atas perintah Hinata. Dia sangat lelah, dan dia ingin istirahat. Karena besok, adalah hari pertama di sekolah barunya.

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

Ini adalah awal yang baru. Dia tidak boleh terperangkap dalam masalah itu terus-terusan. Dia harus bangkit. Dan menurutnya, keputusannya untuk menjauh dari kediaman Hyuuga dan sekolah lamanya adalah yang paling tepat untuk saat ini. Dia harus mencari teman baru, suasana baru, dan mungkin kisah asmara baru.

Scratch it!

Hinata mencoret kata-kata terakhir di pikirannya. Sepertinya dia belum siap untuk memulai hubungan baru dengan seorang cowok. Bisa dibilang masih trauma dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi ya sudahlah. Sekarang saatnya berangkat ke sekolah.

Seragam sekolah barunya tidak jauh beda dengan seragamnya yang dulu. Warna yang dulu biru tua sekarang berwarna hitam pekat untuk blazernya. Kemeja masih putih seperti biasa dengan dasi berbentuk pita. Roknya juga hitam dengan garis-garis berwarna hijau tua. Rambut? Masih dengan style seperti biasa walau dia sudah jauh dengan ayahnya. Sepertinya Hinata enggan menggerai rambutnya.

Sepi sekali sarapan sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Jika sarapan semeja dengan orang-orang di kediaman Hyuuga, yang ada makanan dalam perutnya tidak tercerna dengan baik karena pasti akan keluar lagi.

"Yosh. Gambatte!", ucap Hinata sebelum melangkah keluar meninggalkan flatnya. Ini adalah hari yang cerah untuk berjalan kaki menuju ke sekolah.

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berlari-lari di sekitar koridor sekolah. Nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan tak membuatnya berhenti berlari. Seperti orang yang sedang dikejar setan atau mungkin segerombolan orang. Dia kemudian bersandar di salah satu dinding di ujung koridor. Dia merasa lega karena sudah terbebas dari siswi-siswi yang sedari tadi mengejar-ngejarnya. Sampai seorang siswi menyapanya dengan ramah.

"A-Ano . . .", kata gadis itu.

'Sial! Kenapa mereka banyak sekali?', pikir pemuda itu.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya di mana ruangan kepala sekolah?", tanya gadis itu lembut.

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'Siswi baru ya', pikirnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri tegak dan memberitahukan arah yang ingin dituju siswi baru itu.

"Arigatou", ucap siswi baru itu sambil membungkuk dan kemudian berlalu.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum melihat gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya. Setidaknya gadis itu tidak menguber-ubernya seperti gadis-gadis yang lain. Dan tiba-tiba . . .

"Kyaaaaaaaa, Uchiha-kuuuuuuuun!".

Sepertinya perjuangan pemuda itu untuk menghindari gadis-gadis ini belumlah berakhir.

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

"Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda", Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sedikit membungkuk di kelas barunya. Salah satu tata krama yang dia pelajari di keluarga Hyuuga.

"Ini adalah teman baru kalian. Dia siswi baru di sekolah ini. Aku harap kalian bisa membantunya di kelas ini. Silakan duduk di sebelah gadis bercepol dua di dekat jendela sana", Orochimaru menunjukkan tempat duduk Hinata.

"Arigatou Sensei", ucap Hinata sebelum melangkah ke tempat duduknya.

Gadis bercepol dua yang menjadi teman sebangkunya langsung memberikan senyuman hangat begitu Hinata duduk di bangkunya.

"Hai! Perkenalkan, namaku Tenten", ucapnya seraya melambaikan tangannya pelan.

"Hinata", balas Hinata ramah.

Sekolah baru ternyata tidak terlalu buruk. Ini benar-benar awal yang bagus. Dia sudah mendapatkan teman di hari pertamanya. Namun Hinata tidak memperhatikan ke seisi kelas untuk melihat siapa-siapa saja yang menjadi teman sekelasnya. Dia sedang fokus memperhatikan pelajaran kimia yang dijelaskan oleh Orochimaru-sensei.

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

Pada saat istirahat pertama.

Dua orang pemuda sedang jalan berdua menuju ke arah kantin. Setiap mereka melangkahkan kakinya, siswi-siswi di sekitar mereka pada teriak-teriak tidak jelas. Seperti melihat super model atau super star yang sedang manggung.

"Uchiha-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!".

Rasanya ingin saja ngebekep mulut mereka dengan karet ban supaya tidak berisik. Tapi kedua pemuda itu hanya melanjutkan langkah mereka tanpa menghiraukan gadis-gadis yang berteriak memanggil-manggil nama klan mereka. Dengan embel-embel 'kun' pula. Sok akrab.

Suasana di kantin selalu ramai pada saat seperti ini. Tentu saja. Memangnya mau di mana lagi mencari makanan kalau bukan di sini.

"Hey, Hinata. Kau suka tiramisu tidak?", tanya Tenten saat sedang memilih-milih makanan yang akan dibelinya.

"Mm. Lumayan", jawab Hinata.

Mereka tidak sadar dengan kehadiran dua pemuda di belakang mereka yang sedari tadi mencoba menghindari kerumunan gadis-gadis yang berkumpul untuk memberikan makanan kepada mereka dan . . .

BAAAAMMMM

"Kyaaaaaaaaa. Apa yang kau lakukan?", teriak seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata kepada dua siswi yang masih melongo dan belum mampu mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Tidak perlu histeris seperti itu", ucap seorang pemuda yang menjadi korban dari keributan yang baru saja terjadi.

Sontak seluruh kantin menjadi hening saat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Hinata dan Tenten akhirnya menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Mereka tidak sengaja menabrak salah satu dari dua pemuda Uchiha di hadapan mereka. Yang menjadi kasus di sini bukanlah itu. Tapi tiramisu milik Tenten yang mendarat dengan mulus di kemeja pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Dasar kau ini! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Kau membuat kemeja Sai-kun menjadi kotor!", lagi-lagi gadis berambut merah itu teriak sambil mendorong Tenten hingga dia terjatuh.

Hinata yang melihat temannya diperlakukan seperti itu tidak bisa tinggal diam. Kenapa dia yang harus sewot? Padahal bukan kemejanya yang kotor akibat tiramisunya Tenten.

"Kau ini yang apa-apaan!", ucap Hinata sambil mendorong gadis berambut merah itu.

Giliran gadis berambut merah itu yang melongo setelah mundur beberapa langkah akibat dorongan dari Hinata. Suasana di dalam kantin semakin hening. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bersuara kecuali Hinata yang membantu Tenten untuk berdiri. Dan sebelum melangkah keluar dari kantin, dia ingat satu hal.

"Oh ya! Kau orang yang di koridor tadi pagi kan? Ini. Bersihkan kemejamu dengan ini", kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan selembar sapu tangan kepada pemuda yang bernama Sai itu.

Sai mengambil sapu tangan milik Hinata dan langsung membersihkan kemejanya seperti yang dikatakan oleh Hinata. Belum sempat Sai mengucapkan sesuatu, Hinata dan Tenten sudah berjalan keluar kantin dan meninggalkan suasana yang jarang terjadi di dalam kantin. Kegiatan di kantin kembali normal setelah dua pemuda Uchiha itu juga meninggalkan kantin. Entah kemana tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan itu Hinata", kata Tenten saat mereka keluar dari kantin dan menuju ke kelas.

Hinata hanya mengernyitkan dahi. Dan Tenten tahu bahwa Hinata sedang bingung dengan ucapannya. Dia pun mulai menjelaskan apa yang ingin diketahui Hinata.

"Gadis berambut merah dan memakai kacamata tadi bernama Karin. Dia adalah siswi yang paling berpengaruh di sekolah ini. Tidak ada yang berani cari masalah dengan dia. Dan kau, baru saja mencari masalah dengannya Hinata", jelas Tenten yang membuat Hinata malah semakin bingung.

"Bukannya dia duluan yang mencari masalah denganmu? Lagipula mengapa dia melakukan hal itu kepadamu? Padahal kau kan tidak salah apa-apa padanya", tanya Hinata yang membutuhkan penjelasan lebih rinci dari Tenten.

"Memang seperti itu. Dia dan teman-temannya adalah 'Uchiha Safer'. Mencari masalah dengan Uchiha, berarti mencari masalah dengannya. Kau sudah tahu belum kalau pemilik sekolah ini adalah Uchiha?", Tenten bertanya balik.

"Uchiha? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu sebelumnya", kata Hinata.

"Mereka itu sangat terkenal di sekolah ini. Bukan hanya karena mereka adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah, tapi juga karena ketampanan mereka. Yang kita tabrak tadi bernama Sai. Dan yang satu lagi bernama Sasuke. Setiap mereka muncul, pasti gadis-gadis langsung berteriak-teriak memanggil nama mereka", Tenten menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

Dari semua penjelasan Tenten barusan, hanya satu petunjuk yang mengingatkan Hinata dengan nama Uchiha. Jeritan gadis-gadis.

"Aku ingat! Uchiha adalah salah satu relasi Hyuuga", Hinata ingat dengan pesta di mana dia bertemu Sakura pertama kali. Wajahnya langsung berubah begitu mengingat kejadian itu.

"Apa kau juga tidak tahu kalau mereka itu sekelas dengan kita?", tanya Tenten lagi.

"Haa?", Hinata terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Tenten yang terakhir.

Sungguh suatu kebetulan.

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

"Ok class. Saatnya maju satu persatu ke depan untuk mempresentasikan tentang tugas kalian minggu lalu. Mendeskripsikan 'What is Boy?' bagi siswi dan 'What is Girl?' bagi siswa", jelas Kakashi saat memulai pelajaran Bahasa Inggrisnya.

"Ms. Hyuuga", panggilnya.

Hinata langsung sadar dari lamunannya yang sedari tadi terkagum-kagum melihat Kakashi-sensei. Tidak pernah ada guru setampan ini di sekolahnya yang dulu.

"Ya Sensei", sahut Hinata.

"Mengingat kamu adalah siswi baru, kamu mendapat dispensasi tidak ikut presentasi. Karena kamu belum memiliki persiapan", jelas Kakashi.

"Tidak apa-apa Sensei. Saya akan maju seperti yang lain", sela Hinata dengan percaya diri. Bagaimanapun kemampuan Bahasa Inggris Hinata tidak bisa disepelekan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya akan memanggil namamu di urutan terakhir. Supaya kamu bisa memiliki persiapan", Kakashi memberi solusi.

"Baik Sensei", balas Hinata semangat. Dia membuka buku catatannya untuk menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Deskripsi 'What is Boy?' tentunya.

Kakashi mulai memanggil nama siswa siswinya satu persatu. Baginya, meskipun Bahasa Inggris siswa siswinya sudah bagus, namun tidak ada deskripsi yang menarik dari apa yang mereka katakan.

"Uchiha Sai", panggilnya.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Sai maju ke depan dan memberikan deskripsinya. Entah kenapa Hinata berpikir bahwa dia bisa berteman baik dengan pemuda ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke".

Hinata memperhatikan dengan jelas orang yang sedang berjalan ke depan kelas ini. Meskipun dia dan Sai memiliki nama klan yang sama, namun mereka terlihat sangat berbeda. Aura Sasuke terlihat lebih mempesona dibandingkan dengan Sai. Jujur. Hinata belum pernah bertemu dengan pemuda setampan ini sebelumnya. Namun kekagumannya terhadap Sasuke luntur saat mendengar deskripsi yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Girls are annoying", ucap Sasuke datar.

Hinata melongo. Tapi tidak dengan siswi yang lain. Mereka malah merasa bahwa Sasuke benar-benar 'Cool'. Hinata merasa kesal. Berani sekali dia mengatakan hal seperti itu. Hinata menutup buku di depannya dan melupakan semua deskripsi yang sudah dia hafal.

"Hyuuga Hinata", Kakashi memanggil namanya.

Hinata maju ke depan kelas dengan rasa kesal di dalam dadanya. Kakashi memberi sebuah anggukan yang menandakan Hinata sudah bisa mempresentasikan deskripsinya. Hinata menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat dari mulutnya.

"Boys are . . . troublesome", ucapnya.

Satu kelas melongo mendengar deskripsi Hinata.

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'Menarik', pikirnya.

Hinata kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan menuai perhatian dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Hinata sweatdrop. Dia benar-benar tidak terbiasa diperhatikan oleh orang sebanyak ini.

"Finish!", kata Kakashi yang berhasil mengembalikan fokus seluruh siswanya kepada dirinya.

"Kelas selesai di sini. Tidak ada tugas untuk minggu depan, kecuali untuk Ms. Hyuuga dan Mr. Uchiha Sasuke", ucap Kakashi.

Hinata yang sedang sweatdrop dan Sasuke yang sedang bosan mendelik saat nama mereka disebut.

"Kalian berdua saya berikan tugas untuk mencari deskripsi lagi. Ms. Hyuuga mencari tahu tentang Mr. Uchiha Sasuke, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. At least, 20 numbers in English", Kakashi menegaskan tugas yang diberikannya khusus untuk Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Understand?", tanya Kakashi saat Hinata dan Sasuke tidak memberikan komentar.

"Tch", Sasuke hanya mendecak.

Hinata yang tambah sweatdrop cuma bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Good. So, class dismissed!", Kakashi mengakhiri pelajarannya tepat saat bel istirahat kedua berbunyi.

Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah note book dari tasnya. Ini bukanlah tugas yang gampang. Dia bahkan bingung darimana harus memulai mengerjakan tugas pertamanya. Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Hinata terkejut. Ternyata Sasuke sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin. Sangat dingin sehingga membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri. Mata dingin yang jauh berbeda dengan milik ayahnya. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan hanya bisa berpikir tentang satu hal.

Ini akan menjadi tugas yang sulit untuk diselesaikan.

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

**Tubikontinyu..**

**A/N :: chap yg panjang lagi ne kayaknya.. di sini Uchiha yang satu lagi tu Sai.. awalnya saia mo buat Itachi.. tp saia butuh tokoh yang seumuran ma Hinata.. si Sai lah jadinya.. Sasuke dah muncul ne.. tp porsinya masih dikit.. saia janji di chap berikutnya porsi Sasuke bakalan dibanyakin.. kita perkenalan dulu dengan si Sasuke di sini.. oke?**

**Reply dr ripiu yg gak login ::**

**- Hikari, Nessa, Yuki : dah apdet ne.. arigatou..**

**- Seichi : wah.. kayaknya emosi bgt ne bacanya.. tarik nafas, keluarin.. tarik nafas, tahan, jgn dikeluarin *author dibekep karet ban ma Seichi*.. kita sepaham ne Chi.. saia buat watak Hinata seperti yg kamu bilang..**

**Yosh..**

**Review please =))**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :: jika di beberapa chapter yg lalu tokohnya itu" aja, di chap ne akan lebih rame.. dan tentunya yg memiliki semua tokoh ne adalah Masashi Kishimoto-san..**

**A/N :: gomen kalo saia lupa ngeletakkin warning di chap" sblomnya..**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

Hinata berjalan dengan malas dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang mengarah ke lapangan basket sekolah. Bisa dia lihat beberapa siswa sedang bermain di sana. Blazer mereka letakkan sembarangan di pinggir lapangan. Meskipun ada lebih dari 5 orang yang bertanding di satu lapangan, tapi Hinata hanya melihat satu orang yang benar-benar bermain dengan bagus. Caranya men-dribble bola, mencetak poin, sungguh menawan.

Dia jadi ingin bermain basket lagi. Terakhir kali dia bermain basket adalah saat latihan mingguan bersama Temari. Dan itu sudah lama sekali.

Hinata memperhatikan dengan seksama siswa yang bermain dengan bagus itu. Rambutnya berwarna merah. Dalam hati Hinata bergumam, 'Lagi-lagi orang berambut merah.' Keringat mengalir dari dahinya yang memiliki tato bertuliskan 'Ai'. Hinata heran. Kenapa pihak sekolah mengizinkan siswanya tatoan. Sekolah ini benar-benar aneh pikirnya.

Bicara soal aneh, note book yang dipegang Hinata juga menunjukkan keanehan. Dari 20 nomor yang dia harapkan, hanya 2 saja yang berisi tulisan.

**1. Uchiha Sasuke is handsome**

**2. Uchiha Sasuke is cool**

Hinata menghembuskan nafas panjang. Bertanya kepada siswi lain tidak membuahkan banyak hasil. Saat Hinata bertanya '_Apa pendapatmu tentang seorang Uchiha Sasuke?_' kepada mereka, yang mereka lakukan pertama kali adalah berteriak '_Kyaaa, Sasuke-kun!_', kemudian menjawab dengan salah satu tulisan di atas, lalu bertanya '_Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?_'. Setiap selesai bertanya kepada siswi-siswi itu, Hinata akan menjelaskan bahwa itu adalah tugas dari Kakashi-sensei. Dan setelah itu, siswi-siswi yang ditanyai Hinata pasti akan berteriak lagi '_Kyaaaa, Kakashi-sensei_!'.

Hinata sempat kepikiran untuk menyumbat lubang telinganya jika bertanya lagi kepada siswi lain. Tapi Hinata mengurungkan niatnya saat perutnya keroncongan. Dia belum ada makan setelah sarapan tadi pagi. Tiramisu yang dibelinya bersama Tenten juga sudah berserakan di lantai kantin dan sebagian telah mengotori kemeja Sai. Seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan Tenten membawa tiramisu milik mereka berdua sendirian.

Hinata menutup note book-nya yang hanya seukuran dompet dan menyimpannya di saku blazernya. Dia harus makan agar punya tenaga untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Hinata tidak sadar kalau beberapa orang sedang mengikutinya dari belakang. Tidak pingsan saja sudah syukur.

Hinata meletakkan semua makanan yang dibelinya di atas sebuah talam. Setelah membayarnya, Hinata beranjak untuk mencari tempat duduk. Namun langkah Hinata terasa ganjil karena ada kaki yang menghalangi jalannya.

BRUUUKK

Seluruh penjuru kantin diisi riuh tawa oleh para siswa. Hinata menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi dan segera bangkit. Di depannya, Karin dan beberapa orang di belakangnya sedang menertawakan dirinya. Baru saja Karin menyandung kaki Hinata sehingga dia dan talam berisi makanan yang dibawanya jatuh ke lantai. Lagi-lagi, makanannya berserakan di lantai.

"Uups. Aku tidak sengaja," ucap Karin sambil meninggalkan Hinata dan diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

Hinata mulai lemas. Hampir saja dia pingsan saat jatuh tadi. Tapi dia berhasil bangkit karena ada perasaan yang membantunya untuk berdiri. Perasaan yang tidak ingin dipermalukan. Hinata melempar pandangannya ke seluruh sisi kantin. Dia butuh sesuatu yang segar. Akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah juice bar di salah satu sudut kantin. Hinata mengambil langkah cepat sebelum dirinya benar-benar ambruk.

"1 large orange juice," Hinata memesan jusnya.

Sepertinya Hinata benar-benar haus sehingga dia memesan jus dengan cangkir paling besar. Setelah membayar jusnya, Hinata tidak langsung meminumnya. Dia memperhatikan jus yang ada di tangannya. Tidak terlalu lama sampai sebuah ide melintas di otaknya dan sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

Hinata melangkah menjauhi juice bar. Namun dia tidak menuju pintu keluar kantin. Dia justru menuju arah meja tempat Karin dan teman-temannya, atau lebih tepatnya pengikut-pengikutnya duduk. Mereka sedang asyik bergosip ria. Sepertinya membahas tentang Uchiha Brothers. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari akan kehadiran Hinata di dekat meja mereka.

Hinata mempergunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik. Dia mengarahkan cangkir jusnya di atas kepala Karin. Tanpa ragu, Hinata membalikkan cangkir di tangannya dan mengguyur Karin dengan jusnya.

Karin sempat sedikit memekik yang menyebabkan perhatian di seluruh kantin tertuju padanya. Mata mereka membelalak. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Hinata si siswi baru sedang mengguyur Karin si siswi populer dengan cairan yang keluar dari cangkir yang digenggamnya.

Setelah merasa guyuran air telah berhenti, Karin memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Hinata yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan tampang makhluk tak berdosa. Tapi dari cangkir yang masih dipegangnya, Hinata menjadi satu-satunya tersangka yang sudah membuat rambut Karin basah kuyup.

Hinata mengakhiri balas dendamnya dengan menjatuhkan cangkir jus yang sudah kosong dan mengenai kepala Karin.

"Ouch!" rintih Karin.

Sebenarnya cangkir jus itu hanya terbuat dari bahan plastik. Sangat ringan sehingga tidak akan menimbulkan rasa sakit jika benda itu jatuh ke kepalamu. Namun tindakan Karin tidaklah berlebihan. Bagaimanapun juga jika seseorang sedang dipermalukan, cangkir yang jatuh ke kepala bisa sama rasanya dengan bom yang jatuh di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki.

"Uups. Tanganku terpeleset," ucap Hinata santai dengan puppy eyes-nya.

Karin hanya bisa menggeram. Hinata menahan tawanya. Hinata kemudian berbalik dan melangkah ala model catwalk menuju pintu keluar kantin.

Kali ini Hinata tidak canggung dengan perhatian dari siswa siswi lain di dalam kantin. Dia justru merasa luar biasa. Kantin yang tadinya sempat sepi sekarang ramai dengan bisik-bisik di antara para siswa.

"Itu siswi baru kan?"

"Dia punya nyali ya melawan Karin."

"Sepertinya kita punya idola baru nih."

"Gadis yang menarik."

Dan masih banyak lagi desas-desus yang lain. Kejadian barusan akan menjadi hot gossip di sekolah hari ini. Dan jelas saja nama Hyuuga Hinata akan menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Tapi apa pedulinya buat Hinata. Yang sekarang dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tanpa ia sadari, nama itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

Ruang guru sedang sepi. Sepertinya banyak guru yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya di tempat lain. Hanya ada satu orang yang tetap bertahan di kursinya sambil membaca novel favoritnya. Tepat sekali. Karena memang dialah yang dicari.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi tanpa berpaling dari novelnya.

"Aku tidak mau mengerjakan tugas darimu Sensei. Itu konyol," Sasuke menyampaikan alasan kedatangannya sambil duduk di depan Kakashi.

"Terserah padamu kau mau mengerjakannya atau tidak. Lagipula bukan tugas tertulis yang aku harapkan darimu," jelas Kakashi yang belum mau memandang Sasuke.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Kau tidak merasa kalau gadis itu menarik? Caranya melawan pernyataanmu benar-benar menarik. Tidak pernah ada gadis yang berani mematahkan perkataanmu, kecuali 'dia'," lanjut Kakashi.

"Tapi ini berbeda. Aku rasa dia hanya mencoba mencari perhatian dariku. Terlebih lagi gadis itu tidak mirip dengan 'dia'," sela Sasuke.

"Apa rambutnya juga tidak mirip?" tanya Kakashi yang kali ini menutup novelnya dan bertatapan dengan Sasuke.

"Sedikit. Tapi gadis Hyuuga itu memiliki bentuk poni yang berbeda. Poni yang membingkai wajahnya sehingga mereka terlihat berbeda," jawab Sasuke sambil membayangkan wajah sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Dugaanku benar. Kau juga memperhatikan gadis itu kan?" goda Kakashi.

"Tentu saja tidak," Sasuke menyela.

"Buktinya kau ingat dengan nama gadis itu. Biasanya kau kan tidak pernah peduli dengan nama gadis-gadis yang mendekatimu. Kau juga hafal betul perbedaan 'dia' dengan gadis itu," ejek Kakashi.

Sasuke hanya mendesah. Sepertinya betul yang dikatakan Kakashi. Dia sudah mulai memperhatikan gadis Hyuuga itu sejak pertama kali masuk ke kelas mereka. Begitu juga saat insiden di kantin. Lalu saat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang berakhir mereka berdua mendapatkan tugas untuk saling mengenal lebih jauh tentang . . .

Tunggu dulu!

"Sensei. Kau tidak bermaksud untuk membuat kami menjadi lebih akrab dengan tugas ini kan?" tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Menurutmu? Aku rasa kau cukup jenius untuk mengambil sebuah kesimpulan."

"Tch!"

"Ayolah Sasuke. Setidaknya bertemanlah dengan gadis itu. Kelihatannya dia itu gadis yang menyenangkan," saran Kakashi.

"Tidak janji," ucap Sasuke seraya bangkit dari kursinya meninggalkan ruang guru.

"Sudah saatnya melupakan masa lalu Sasuke," bisik Kakashi di balik maskernya.

Sasuke semakin tidak habis pikir dengan guru yang sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri itu. Semakin dia acuh tak acuh, semakin dia mengingat-ingat nama gadis itu.

Hyuuga Hinata.

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

Gawat!

Benar-benar gawat. Hinata sungguh lapar saat ini. Kenapa semua makanan yang harusnya dia makan justru lantai kantin yang menikmati. Langkah menuju kelas semakin terasa jauh. Hinata hanya berharap jangan sampai hari ini dirinya berakhir di UKS saat pulang sekolah nanti.

"Hey, Hinata. Sini!" panggil Tenten saat Hinata tiba di kelasnya dengan penuh perjuangan.

Hinata menghampiri Tenten dengan tampang predator yang hendak menerkam mangsanya. Di atas meja Tenten, Hinata bisa melihat bento empat susun yang kelihatannya sangat menggoda.

"Lihat ini, aku punya makanan. Aku menunggumu kembali supaya kita bisa makan sama-sama," jelas Tenten.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi Tenten membuka bentonya dan memberikan sumpit kepada Hinata.

"Darimana bento ini?" tanya Hinata saat memasukkan bola nasi ke mulutnya.

"Tadi aku menelepon ibuku. Aku bilang aku belum makan siang. Terus ibuku datang mengantar bento ini," jawab Tenten sambil mengunyah.

Dalam hati Hinata bergumam 'Ku kira aku adalah anak yang paling manja. Ternyata masih ada yang lebih manja.' Hinata menyantap makanannya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya! Bagaimana tugasmu?" tanya Tenten.

"Hah, payah. Aku cuma mendapatkan 2 dari 20 nomor yang disuruh oleh Kakashi-sensei," jawab Hinata lemas.

"Habisnya kau hanya bertanya kepada siswi-siswi. Apa kau sudah mencoba bertanya kepada para siswa?" tanya Tenten lagi.

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan. Dia memang merasa lapar. Tapi jika tugasnya sedang dibahas, Hinata merasa kehilangan nafsu makannya.

"Ada satu orang yang bisa kau tanya. Tapi aku tidak begitu yakin dia mau bicara padamu. Biasanya dia hanya mau berbicara dengan siswi berpakaian minim dan hobi berdandan. Dan aku rasa kau tidak masuk kategori Hinata," jelas Tenten.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu.

"Dia itu playboy. Hampir 50 persen siswi di sekolah ini pernah pacaran dengannya," jawab Tenten.

Hinata menelan bola nasinya. Otaknya berpikir dengan keras. Makanan yang masuk ke perutnya belum mampu menggantikan energi yang dia habiskan untuk berpikir satu hari ini.

"Ada di mana dia?" tanya Hinata sedikit ragu.

Tenten tidak menjawab. Dia meletakkan sumpitnya di dalam bento lalu menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata pun meletakkan sumpitnya. Mereka berjalan keluar kelas menuju lapangan basket.

"Itu orangnya. Cowok berambut merah," Tenten menunjuk seorang siswa yang sedang bermain di lapangan basket.

"Namanya Gaara. Semoga berhasil!" lanjut Tenten.

Oh tidak. Itu adalah siswa yang diperhatikan oleh Hinata sebelumnya. Siswa dengan permainan basket yang sangat bagus. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Hinata memulai langkahnya dan berdiri di pinggir lapangan.

"Gaara-san," panggilnya.

Para siswa di atas lapangan menghentikan permainan mereka saat mereka mendengar ketua klub basket mereka dipanggil oleh seorang siswi. Gaara tidak menyahut. Dia hanya menatap Hinata.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu saat melihat wajah Gaara yang tanpa ekspresi.

Gaara memandang Hinata dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis sepertimu," jawab Gaara datar.

"M-Maaf?" tanya Hinata heran yang merasa jawaban Gaara sama sekali tidak nyambung.

"Jika kau ingin mengajakku berkencan, aku tidak akan melayaninya saat sedang bermain basket," jawab Gaara sambil mengambil bola dan mulai mendribble-nya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau mengajakmu kencan? Aku hanya ingin bicara," ucap Hinata yang mulai jengkel.

Gaara berhenti mendribble bolanya. Bola itu pun menggelinding ke arah Hinata. Hinata kemudian memungut bola di dekat kakinya.

"Kembalikan saja bolanya. Aku tidak punya keharusan untuk bicara denganmu," ucap Gaara masih datar.

"Begini saja. Aku akan melawanmu bertanding 1 lawan 1. Jika aku menang, kau harus bicara denganku . . ."

"Jika aku menang?" tanya Gaara memotong.

"Aku . . . Aku akan mencuci baju latihanmu selama seminggu," jawab Hinata setelah berpikir singkat.

Gaara menyeringai. Tawaran yang menarik. Malah dia merasa Hinata yang akan rugi.

"Baiklah."

Gaara menyetujui tawaran Hinata dan menyuruh siswa yang masih berada di lapangan untuk memberi tempat kepada mereka berdua untuk bertanding. Dia lalu menunjuk salah satu siswa untuk menjadi wasit pertandingan mereka.

"Aku akan membawa bola duluan. Setelah mencetak angka, kau yang akan membawa bola. Yang menjadi pemenang adalah orang yang berhasil merebut bola dari tangan lawan dan berhasil memasukkannya. Setuju?" tanya Gaara setelah menjelaskan sistem pertandingan mereka.

Hinata mengangguk mantap. Dia tidak boleh kalah. Namun dia juga harus mencari ide untuk bisa menang.

Pluit berbunyi menandakan pertandingan di mulai. Beberapa siswa yang sedari tadi menonton di dekat lapangan, kini ingin melihat dalam jarak yang lebih dekat. Siswa siswi yang berada di gedung sekolah juga tak ingin ketinggalan pertandingan ini. Mereka melihat melalui jendela dan sebagian keluar dari kelas mereka. Mereka heran siapa siswi yang berani menantang Gaara sang ketua klub basket.

Gaara membawa bola. Hinata berdiri di depannya untuk bersiap membuat pertahanan. Gaara berhasil melewati Hinata dan berhasil mencetak angka.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menang?" ejek Gaara.

Hinata tidak menanggapinya. Kini gilirannya membawa bola. Hinata mendribble pelan bolanya, kemudian semakin cepat. Menggunakan gerakan berputar, Gaara salah memprediksi arah gerak Hinata. Hinata melewati Gaara dengan mulus dan berhasil melempar bola masuk ke keranjang. Skor 1-1. Cukup sengit ternyata.

"Setidaknya aku masih punya kesempatan," ucap Hinata.

Gaara menyeringai. Gilirannya lagi membawa bola. Melihat seringai Gaara, Hinata ingat akan sesuatu. Seperti yang dia rencanakan sebelumnya, dia harus punya ide untuk menang. Dia sudah menemukan idenya, dan dia yakin ini akan berjalan lancar.

Gaara memfokuskan perhatian kepada lawannya. Kemudian dia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi tidak fokus. Rok Hinata tersingkap, menunjukkan kulit pahanya yang putih nan mulus. Sepertinya Gaara tidak sadar kalau itu adalah tingkah Hinata. Gaara lengah. Hinata merebut bola dan melakukan Lay Up.

PRIIIIIIIIIIT

"1-2," ucap siswa yang menjadi wasit pertandingan mereka.

Hinata menang. Gaara tersenyum. Hinata tahu kelemahan Gaara. Dan Gaara mengakui kekalahannya. Seluruh sekolah masih diam melihat hasil pertandingan yang tidak terduga. Karena awal prediksi mereka adalah Gaara akan menang dengan mudah. Namun pada akhirnya mereka tetap memberikan tepuk tangan atas pertandingan yang sengit antar keduanya. Hinata mengacuhkan suara riuh tepuk tangan yang bergema di penjuru sekolah. Dia hanya ingin mendengarkan pengakuan dari Gaara.

"Kau menang. Temui aku saat pulang sekolah. Di sini," ucap Gaara.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

"Oh ya! Siapa namamu?" tanya Gaara.

"Hyuuga Hinata," jawabnya seraya beranjak dari lapangan basket.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Mereka harus segera kembali ke kelas. Gaara memperhatikan Hinata yang semakin menjauh. Dia tersenyum.

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

Hinata tidak melihat langkahnya saat masuk ke dalam kelas. Dia hampir bertabrakan dengan seseorang, yang sudah membuat dirinya menguras banyak energi hari ini. Mereka hanya bertatapan. Tidak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin masuk," jawab Hinata.

Sasuke masih belum bergerak. Hinata sudah cukup lelah. Kenapa orang ini harus membuatnya semakin jengkel.

"You really troublesome," kata Hinata.

"And you really annoying," balas Sasuke datar.

"Hah. Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" Hinata tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu apa bahasa inggrisnya?" tantang Sasuke.

Percaya atau tidak, Sasuke baru saja memberi ide kepada Hinata. Hinata meraih note book dan pena dari dalam saku blazernya, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku akan menuliskan bahasa inggrisnya di sini. Sebagai jawaban tugas dari Kakashi-sensei," jawab Hinata. Hinata terlihat sedang berpikir.

'Kenapa? Kau tidak tahu bahasa inggrinya kan?" ejek Sasuke.

"Bukan itu yang sedang aku pikirkan," balas Hinata.

"Lalu?" Sasuke penasaran.

Tiba-tiba saja Sai muncul dan berdiri di belakang Hinata. Terlalu sibuk berpikir membuat Hinata tidak tahu kalau Sai sedang membaca isi note booknya. Sai melihat sebuah tulisan dan sedikit goresan bentuk wajah di sana. Tapi wajah itu belum meiliki mata, hidung, dan bibir.

**3. Uchiha Sasuke is sucks**

Sai tersenyum. Sasuke makin heran melihatnya.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu," ucap Sai yang membuat Hinata sedikit terlonjak karena kaget.

Sai mengambil note book Hinata dan menggambarkan tampang orang menyebalkan di sana.

"Cocok tidak?" tanya Sai sambil memperlihatkan gambarnya kepada Hinata.

Hinata tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk. Sai ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hey. Apa yang kalian tulis di situ?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu.

"Ehemm," seseorang berdehem di dekat mereka.

Sepertinya rasa ingin tahu Sasuke harus dibendung karena Kurenai-sensei sudah berdiri di dekat kelas mereka dan ingin masuk untuk mengajar. Mereka pun menghambur masuk ke kelas. Kurenai-sensei masuk dan memulai pelajarannya.

'Ini benar-benar hari yang panjang,' gumam Hinata dalam hati.

**.**

**/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\^o^/^o^\**

**.**

**Tubikontinyu..**

**A/N :: jd bingung.. ne pairingnya NaruHina, GaaHina, SaiHina, atau SasuHina? *author dicemplungin readers ke lumpur lapindo gara" plinplan*.. pastinya SasuHina.. tp blom ada kisah" cinta bersemi di chap ne *halah*.. diharapkan ripiunya mengenai pairing *dilemparin bom*.. hhe" just kidding..**

**Reply dari ripiu yg gak login ::**

**- Seichi : okeoke.. arigatou =))**

**- Hikari, Yuki, Nessa : update asap 'n kilat.. arigatou =))**

**Review please =))**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :: semua tokoh yang ada dalam fic ne adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-san.. kecuali Kimujun Hana (tokoh ni saia dedikasikan buat seorang teman)..**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi. Hinata mengemas barangnya dengan cepat. Dia ada janji dengan Gaara. Tapi bukan kencan. Hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Tentang si Uchiha Sasuke tentunya. Namun perjalanan keluar tidaklah terlalu mulus.

"Minggir!" perintah Sasuke yang merasa jalannya dihalangi oleh Hinata.

"Memangnya kau pikir jalan di kelas ini adalah milikmu?" tanya Hinata yang langsung menutup mulutnya. Jangankan jalan di kelas mereka, seluruh sekolah ini adalah milik Uchiha. Dan Hinata baru ingat tentang hal itu.

Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya setinggi Hinata dan berbisik di telinganya. "Jalan ini memang milikku."

Wajah Hinata memerah. Bisikan Sasuke di telinganya membuatnya sedikit merinding. 'Dia benar-benar menyeramkan,' pikir Hinata.

ARA!

Hinata mengambil note book dan penanya dari tas. Lalu menuliskan sebuah kalimat.

**4. Uchiha Sasuke is Horrible**

Seperti biasa. Hinata membuat karikatur wajah menyeramkan di bawah tulisannya.

"Apa yang kau tulis?" tanya Sasuke. Dia masih penasaran.

"Tugas dari Kakashi-sensei," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kenapa lama sekali keluarnya?" tanya Tenten yang sudah keluar duluan dari kelas.

"Mengerjakan tugas" jawab Hinata yang masih tersenyum.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang bersamaku?" ajak Tenten.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Gaara sebentar," jawab Hinata.

"Oh. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku duluan ya," ucap Tenten sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Hinata membalas lambaian tangan Tenten dan beranjak ke lapangan basket. Tempat di mana Gaara menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya sepulang sekolah.

Sasuke melihat dari jauh Hinata yang sedang menghampiri Gaara.

'Gaara? Bagaimana Hyuuga bisa kenal dengan Gaara?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Dia sedang berada di atap sekolah saat istirahat tadi. Sehingga Sasuke tidak mengetahui tentang pertandingan basket antara Hinata dan Gaara.

"Ayo kita pulang Sasuke," ajak Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Sepertinya pemuda yang satu ini suka sekali muncul secara tiba-tiba.

'Tch! Kenapa aku harus peduli dengan gadis Hyuuga itu.' Sasuke kemudian mengikuti langkah Sai menuju mobil yang menjemput mereka.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," sapa Hinata saat menghampiri Gaara yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Begini. Aku dapat tugas dari Kakashi-sensei. Mendeskripsikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke," jelas Hinata.

Gaara tertawa mendengarnya. Kenapa Kakashi harus memberikan tugas sekonyol itu kepada siswi baru ini. Pasti Kakashi memiliki maksud tertentu.

"Apa hanya kau yang mendapat tugas ini?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata menggeleng. "Sasuke juga."

Benar dugaannya. Kakashi memang memiliki maksud tertentu terhadap mereka berdua.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau buat?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Hinata menyerahkan note book-nya. Gaara tertawa makin keras saat melihat isinya.

"Sepertinya tidak berjalan dengan baik ya?" Gaara mengejek.

"Makanya itu aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kau pasti tahu tentang dia kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya. Aku memang berteman dekat dengan Uchiha Brothers itu. Namun aku tidak bisa membantu banyak. Aku hanya bisa menceritakan beberapa hal dan memberi saran. Yang mana dulu yang kau inginkan?" jawab Gaara seraya balik bertanya.

"Cerita dulu," jawab Hinata cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu ini bisa masuk hitungan atau tidak. Tapi Sasuke itu adalah tipe orang setia," Gaara memulai ceritanya.

"Meskipun banyak gadis yang menyukai dia dan Sai, tapi mereka tidak pernah berpaling. Seperti Sai. Sejak kecil dia hanya menyukai satu orang gadis. Gadis itu adalah teman dekatnya. Meski tidak pacaran, tapi mereka selalu terlihat bersama. Namun sekarang gadis itu sedang melakukan perjalanan keliling dunia untuk memberikan seminar di bidang botani. Dia gadis yang sangat mencintai lingkungan. Sai mengaku padaku masih sering berhubungan dengan gadis itu. Tapi Sasuke bilang, gadis itu sudah lama tidak memberi kabar kepada Sai. Namun Sai tetap saja tidak pernah berkencan dengan gadis lain," jelas Gaara.

"Kalau Sasuke bagaimana?" tanya Hinata yang mulai tertarik dengan cerita Gaara.

"Kekasihnya . . . dinyatakan meninggal setahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan. Mobil yang dikendarainya tenggelam di sungai. Mobilnya ditemukan, namun jasadnya tidak. Mereka sudah melakukan pencarian selama satu tahun terakhir ini. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Mereka mulai menyerah dan akhirnya menyatakan kalau gadis itu sudah meninggal. Sasuke benar-benar terpukul. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat dia dekat dengan gadis lain sejak saat itu," lanjut Gaara.

Hinata terdiam. Dia tahu benar bagaimana rasanya patah hati. Namun dirinya, Sai, dan Sasuke memiliki kisah yang berbeda. Tapi tetap saja yang namanya patah hati itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa ku ceritakan. Dan mengenai saranku, kenapa tidak berkencan saja denganku?" goda Gaara.

Ekspresi Hinata langsung berubah. "Tidak. Terima kasih," ucap Hinata.

"Eh, tunggu-tunggu! Aku hanya bercanda."

Gaara menahan lengan Hinata yang sudah berniat untuk pergi.

"Aku hanya ingin menyarankan, lebih baik kau bicara dengan Kakashi-sensei tentang masalah ini. Minta tenggang waktu darinya. Mengingat kau adalah siswi baru, ini bukanlah hal yang gampang," kata Gaara.

"Mm. Benar juga," Hinata mengiyakan.

"Arigatou Gaara-san!" ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Panggil Gaara saja."

"Ah, iya. Arigatou Gaara-kun."

"Ya, setidaknya itu lebih baik."

Hinata menentukan orang yang akan dia temui selanjutnya.

Kakashi-sensei.

Namun sebelum dirinya benar-benar pergi, Gaara memanggilnya lagi.

"Cobalah berteman dengan Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa belum pulang Ms. Hyuuga?" sapa Kakashi saat Hinata menemuinya.

"Panggil Hinata saja Sensei. Saya ingin minta tenggang waktu untuk mengumpulkan tugas saya," pinta Hinata.

"Oh. Tentang tugas itu ya. Tapi itu kan masih seminggu lagi."

"Saya tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu seminggu."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu serahkan saja saat kamu sudah menyiapkannya," Kakashi mengambil keputusan.

"Benarkah. Arigatou Sensei!"

Hinata tertawa girang. Rasanya ingin sekali dia memeluk gurunya yang tampan itu. Tapi sebuah suara menghentikan niatnya.

"Belum pulang Kakashi-kun?" tanya seorang wanita.

"Sebentar lagi Hana. Siswiku ini sedang membicarakan tentang tugasnya," jawab Kakashi lembut.

"Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat gadis ini," kata Hana.

"Dia adalah siswi baru di sekolah ini. Dia baru masuk hari ini. Tentu saja tidak menyenangkan jika di hari pertamanya dia sudah masuk UKS," jelas Kakashi.

"Wah! Dia manis sekali. Saya Kimujun Hana. Saya dokter di sekolah ini," Hana memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata," jawab Hinata sambil membungkuk seperti biasanya. Dia merasa pinggangnya mau patah karena melakukan hal ini berkali-kali.

"Pulanglah Hinata. Dan ada satu saran untukmu. Cobalah berteman dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Maka tugasmu akan bisa cepat selesai," saran Kakashi.

'Kenapa saran Kakashi-sensei bisa sama dengan Gaara?' Hinata bingung.

"Tugas apa?" tanya Hana pada Kakashi.

"Akan ku jelaskan dalam perjalanan pulang," jawab Kakashi sambil menarik tangan Hana untuk berjalan bersamanya.

"Sampai jumpa Hinata," ucap mereka serentak.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kedua gurunya. 'Mesra sekali,' pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sampai di rumahnya. Dia mengacuhkan pelayannya yang menyuruhnya untuk makan siang.

"Nanti saja. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar," ucapnya seraya masuk ke kamar.

Sasuke memang tidak pernah menikmati waktu makannya. Karena dia harus melakukannya sendirian. Orang tuanya jarang sekali berada di rumah. Berbeda dengan orang tua Sai yang mengurus bisnis Uchiha di Jepang, orang tua Sasuke mengurusi bisnis Uchiha di luar negeri. Ibunya ikut bersama ayahnya. Sasuke juga diajak bersama keluarganya, namun dia lebih memilih untuk menetap di Jepang. Karena dia tidak ingin meninggalkan gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Gadis, yang sekarang justru meninggalkannya.

Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Di samping ranjangnya terdapat sebuah meja. Sasuke membuka laci meja tersebut dan mengambil beberapa lembar foto dari dalam laci. Foto-foto tentang masa lalunya bersama seorang gadis, yang sudah mengisi hatinya sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP.

Sasuke ingat sekali saat dia meminta gadis itu untuk menjadi pacarnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau mereka bisa menjalani hubungan lebih dari 3 tahun. Sasuke bahkan sempat berikrar bahwa gadis ini adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.

Namun kecelakaan itu mengubah segalanya. Ternyata mereka berpisah dengan cara yang lain. Cara yang benar-benar membuat Sasuke hampir kehilangan semangat hidup. Dia bahkan sempat mengalami insomnia. Karena setiap dia tidur, dia akan bermimpi buruk tentang gadis itu. Akhirnya Sasuke diberikan terapi selama beberapa minggu untuk menekan mimpi buruknya.

Cara itu terbukti cukup berhasil. Sasuke akhirnya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, walaupun bayangan tentang gadis itu tidak pernah hilang dari ingatannya. Bahkan sampai hari ini. Jika saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, hubungan mereka sudah genap 4 tahun sekarang. Dan seharusnya Sasuke merasa bahagia hari ini, bukan bersedih.

Sasuke berbaring di atas ranjangnya dan memejamkan matanya. Setiap hembusan nafasnya mengingatkannya pada nama gadis yang masih sangat dicintainya. Dan meskipun matanya terpejam, dia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu sedang tersenyum padanya. Namun dirinya merasa sedikit terusik. Karena ada bayangan lain yang ternyata mencoba masuk ke dalam pikiran Sasuke.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke mengingat nama itu? Dia memang berbeda dengan gadis lain. Dia tipe gadis pemalu yang bisa menjadi sangat kuat jika keadaan mendesaknya. Sasuke membuka matanya.

'Kenapa aku bisa memikirkan gadis Hyuuga itu?' Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

"Konan," bisiknya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Hari yang panjang dan melelahkan sepertinya masih enggan untuk berakhir. Dia meraih note book di dalam sakunya dan kembali membacanya.

'Apa aku memang harus berteman dengannya?'

Sesaat Hinata terpikir akan Naruto. Biasanya Naruto selalu mampir ke rumahnya saat pulang sekolah seperti ini. Dia juga akan menemani Hinata makan siang saat ayahnya berada di kantor. Tapi hari ini terasa sangat berbeda. Dia harus beradaptasi dengan cepat. Dia tidak mau terus-terusan memikirkan masalah itu.

Jika saja kejadian malam itu tidak terjadi, mungkin sekarang dia masih berada di rumahnya, masih bermain dengan sahabatnya, masih berpacaran dengan Naruto. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia berusaha berhenti memikirkan tentang hal itu.

Hinata kembali melihat note book di tangannya. Semua dipenuhi dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia kembali mengingat sosok Sasuke dan Sai. Mereka terlihat mirip. Sama-sama tampan, berkulit pucat, memiliki bola mata dan rambut yang hitam. Namun Hinata merasa bahwa Sai jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding Sasuke. Dia terlihat lebih ramah jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke yang arogan. Tapi kenapa hanya nama Sasuke yang sering terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

"Huff. Pasti karena tugas ini. Aku harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat agar aku bisa melupakannya dengan cepat pula."

Hinata tidak menyambung gerutunya saat ponselnya berbunyi. Ada panggilan masuk ternyata. Dan itu dari Temari.

"Moshi-moshi," Hinata menjawab teleponnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar putus dengan Naruto," Temari berbicara di ujung telepon.

"Ya. Dan tanpa alasan yang jelas," Guren menyambung.

'Pasti teleponnya di-handsfree,' pikir Hinata.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Hinata? Ceritakan pada kami." Tampaknya hanya Tayuya yang masih memiliki akal sehat.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa kau kejam sekali Hinata. Satu hari ini Naruto terlihat sangat murung. Dan itu pasti karena hubungan kalian yang telah berakhir," jelas Temari.

Hinata hanya tertawa lirih.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau senang ya melihat Naruto seperti itu?" tanya Guren tak sabaran.

Hinata hanya diam. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menjawab 'Ya'.

"Ayolah Hinata. Aku tahu kau pasti punya masalah dengan Naruto. Kenapa tidak menceritakannya kepada kami?" hanya Tayuya yang masih mampu mengendalikan emosinya.

Tidak. Hinata tidak boleh menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak mau pandangan orang lain berubah kepada Naruto karena masalah ini. Dengan kata lain, Hinata harus melindungi Naruto. Meskipun dia yang akhirnya dibenci oleh sahabatnya. Toh dia juga sudah pindah sekolah. Pasti hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh besar.

"Kau ingin bilang kalau itu bukan urusan kami?" Temari menyela.

"Ya," jawab Hinata pelan dan menutup teleponnya.

Dia kemudian menon-aktifkan ponselnya. Sepertinya dia perlu mengganti nomor ponselnya. Dia benar-benar ingin meninggalkan masa lalunya jauh di belakang mulai dari detik ini.

Padahal baru saja dia merasa luar biasa hari ini. Dia banyak melakukan hal yang belum pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya. Dia melupakan norma-norma sebagai seorang Hyuuga yang selalu dingin, diam, sabar. Dan itu semua tidak berlaku hari ini. Tapi kenapa dirinya yang sedang di atas angin kini harus jatuh lagi gara-gara sebuah nama, yang sebenarnya belum mampu dia lupakan seluruhnya.

"Naruto," bisiknya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto melirik jam dindingnya.

11.30.

Sudah jam segini, tapi matanya masih enggan untuk terpejam. Menjemput mimpi pun sepertinya menjadi hal yang sulit. Ada hal yang terus berkecamuk di pikrannya. Dan hal itu tidak mau pergi. Bayangan kejadian pada Sabtu malam ketika Hinata memergoki dirinya dengan Sakura. Di malam saat Sakura berniat untuk menepati janjinya. Janji yang hanya berlaku bagi orang yang belum berpikiran dewasa.

Naruto tahu dirinya merasa menyesal. Masih banyak cara yang bisa dilakukan Sakura untuk membalas kebaikannya. Tapi kenapa Naruto harus setuju dengan cara yang itu. Dia memang masih terlalu muda dan belum mampu berpikir secara matang. Meskipun keputusan-keputusan yang terlahir dari pemikirannya sebagai pemimpin selalu menjadi keputusan yang jitu dan tak pernah salah.

Tapi mengapa? Mengapa saat berhubungan dengan soal asmara, Naruto justru mengambil keputusan yang salah. Keputusan yang akhirnya menyakiti Hinata, gadis yang sudah menjadi pacarnya selama hampir 2 tahun. Namun jika boleh jujur, Naruto sama sekali tidak mencintai Hinata. Mungkin hanya sebatas sayang. Entah sayang terhadap teman, atau adik perempuan.

Hinata adalah sosok gadis pemalu nan polos. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Sikapnya yang selalu menenangkan orang lain, membuatnya menjadi mustahil untuk dibenci. Karena itu tidak sulit bagi Naruto untuk berbuat baik dan bersikap selayaknya seorang pacar bagi Hinata. Setidaknya semua orang juga mengakui kemesraan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Sedari dulu Naruto sudah merasa bersalah kepada Hinata. Kenapa dia tidak mampu membalas cinta Hinata yang begitu tulus untuknya. Dia ingat sekali Hinata selalu memperhatikan dirinya dari kejauhan. Namun gadis itu tidak pernah berani muncul di hadapannya. Wajahnya yang selalu memerah jika Naruto ada di dekatnya. Memainkan kedua telunjuknya secara bersamaan saat Naruto sedang mengajaknya bicara. Hanya Naruto yang ada di hatinya.

Bahkan saat Naruto melihat senyum bahagia Hinata saat dia memperlakukan Hinata sebagai pacarnya, membuat Naruto semakin merasa terpojok. Karena sesungguhnya itu semua hanyalah kepalsuan. Kepalsuan yang telah dirancang olehnya dan Sakura sejak pertama kali Naruto menceritakan kepada Sakura bahwa sang calon pewaris Hyuuga adalah pemuja rahasianya.

Naruto sadar bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak baik. Tapi dia telah buta. Buta oleh cintanya terhadap Sakura. Gadis yang sejak pertama kali Naruto mengenal cinta, sudah ada di hatinya. Bahkan hingga sekarang. Dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk Sakura. Meskipun dia tidak bisa memiliki Sakura seutuhnya, setidaknya Sakura memiliki sedikit ruang di hatinya akan kehadiran Naruto. Baginya, itu sudah cukup.

Usia yang sedikit jauh berbeda membuat Naruto tidak bisa berharap banyak dari Sakura. Ia ingat betul perkataan Sakura kemarin malam.

_Memangnya apa yang bisa kau berikan untukku selain hatimu?_

Naruto tertawa lirih. Ingin saja rasanya dia menjadi pemilik dari uang yang beredar di seluruh dunia ini, dan memberikannya kepada Sakura. Apapun, agar Sakura bisa menjadi miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Dan bukan milik Hyuuga Hiashi. Orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Karena Hiashi telah mempercayakan Naruto untuk menjaga Hinata.

Sepertinya malam ini, kedua nama gadis ini terus berperang untuk mendominasi di dalam pikiran Naruto yang sudah cukup lelah satu hari ini. Sakura tidak menghubunginya, begitu pula Hinata. Apa Hinata betul-betul sudah melupakannya?

Bodoh!

Apa lagi yang dia harapkan dari Hinata. Tentu saja Hinata sudah patah hati. Jika boleh memilih, mungkin dia akan mencampakkan Naruto dari dunia yang dia tinggali. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Selama mereka masih tinggal di bawah langit yang sama, mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi. Meski telah menjadi sosok yang berbeda.

Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan bantalnya. Berharap kantuk akan segera datang dan menelannya ke dalam tidur yang nyenyak. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Namun insomnialah yang mungkin akan menjadi temannya malam ini.

"Sakura," bisiknya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tubikontinyu..**

**A/N :: saia lupa bilang, kalo Gaara dan Temari tidak sodaraan di sini.. dan ada lagi tokoh yg disulap yaitu Konan yg seumuran ma Sasuke dkk.. seperti yg saia pernah bilang, baiknya kita membaca fic ni secara alur.. saia dah search image di google.. warna rambut Hinata dan Konan agak keungu"an.. trus bisa dibayangin kan kalo rambut Hinata disanggul stylenya akan mirip dengan rambut Konan.. bedanya poni Konan miring ke samping, kalo Hinata lurus.. kelihatan kalo di sini Naruto gak jahat kan? Dia cuma kebawa perasaan aja.. kalo chap lalu dah mulai ceria, mungkin chap ni harus dark lg.. tp saia harap readers suka..**

**Reply dr ripiu gak login ::**

**- Nessa : better late than never =D**

**- Seichi : chap ne dah bisa jawab rasa penasaran km blom? soalnya flasback Sasu gada..**

**- Aku hanya reader : sepsep..**

**Review please =))**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :: Masashi Kishimoto-san..**

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekumpulan anak sedang bermain sepak bola di sebuah taman bermain tidak jauh dari lingkungan rumah mereka. Ini adalah hari minggu yang menyenangkan. Selain merupakan hari libur sekolah, hari ini ternyata membawa sesuatu yang tak terduga untuk bocah berumur 10 tahun yang juga sedang bermain sepak bola bersama teman-temannya.

Kegiatan mereka sempat jeda saat mereka melihat beberapa kendaraan pengangkut barang melewati daerah rumah mereka dan berhenti di depan salah satu rumah. Anak itu tahu bahwa tempat kendaraan itu berhenti adalah di sebelah rumahnya. Sepertinya dia akan punya tetangga baru.

"Naruto. Ayo pulang. Saatnya makan siang," panggil seorang wanita dari rumah yang ditinggalinya.

"Hai," sahutnya.

Naruto meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih bermain untuk menuruti perintah ibunya. Ibunya bisa marah besar jika dia lebih memilih bermain daripada makan siang.

"Hey nak, hati-hati. Awas tertimpa barang yang sedang diangkat," ucap seseorang saat Naruto berlari-lari menuju rumahnya dan berhenti di depan rumah tetangga barunya untuk melihat siapa saja yang akan menempati rumah itu.

Ternyata dia adalah seorang wanita. Sepertinya masih muda, namun sedikit lebih tua dari ibunya. Di belakangnya, seorang gadis turun dari sebuah mobil dan mencoba mengangkat kopernya. Naruto terpana melihat gadis itu. Dia belum pernah melihat gadis secantik itu sebelumnya. Wajahnya terlihat murung, namun tidak mempengaruhi bentuk wajahnya yang begitu menawan.

Kulitnya yang putih dan terlihat mulus, rambut pendeknya yang berwarna pink, bola mata hijau yang sepadan dengan rambutnya. Belum lagi tinggi badannya yang semampai. Benar-benar sempurna di mata Naruto. Naruto tahu bahwa gadis itu lebih tua darinya. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika ingin berteman kan?

"Neechan," panggil Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Ya?" Sakura menyahut.

"Neechan pasti tetangga baruku. Perkenalkan aku Naruto," ucapnya.

Sakura tersenyum. Dia sudah mengenal tetangganya di hari pertama dia pindah.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Panggil Sakura saja. Tidak usah pakai Neechan," ucapnya lembut membuat Naruto merona merah.

"Kalau aku panggil Sakura-chan boleh tidak?" tanyanya.

Sakura kini tertawa. "Tentu saja boleh," katanya.

"Berarti kita teman kan sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kalau sempat nanti malam datang ke rumahku ya. Jangan lupa ajak orang tuamu. Kita makan malam bersama," ajak Sakura.

"Baik," Naruto menyeringai.

Itu adalah hari pertama Naruto mengenal Sakura. Dan juga hari di mana dia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya. Tapi sayang, Sakura tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

Naruto masih seorang bocah yang duduk di bangku SMP. Sedangkan Sakura adalah gadis SMA yang menawan. Naruto tinggal dalam keluarga dengan orang tua yang utuh. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tinggal bersama ibunya. Ayahnya meninggal karena stres setelah perusahaannya mengalami kebangkrutan. Sakura sangat menghargai pengorbanan ibunya demi kehidupan mereka berdua.

Itu sebabnya, Sakura ingin sekali menikah dengan orang berada yang mampu menyokong hidupnya dan ibunya. Sehingga ibunya tidak perlu bekerja keras lagi. Naruto mengetahui tentang hal itu. Tapi dia masih seorang pelajar. Dia belum bisa menjadi sosok yang diharapkan oleh Sakura untuk mendampinginya.

Meskipun begitu, Naruto selalu ada untuk Sakura. Sakura sendiri menganggap Naruto seperti adik laki-laki yang tidak dia miliki. Mereka sering keluar bersama, saling mengunjungi rumah satu sama lain, dan bertindak seperti keluarga sendiri.

Sampai suatu hari ketika Naruto telah duduk di bangku SMA, Sakura mengunjunginya untuk memberikan ucapan selamat. Dirinya sendiri masih berkutat dengan bangku kuliahnya. Namun dia selalu menyempatkan diri menemui Naruto di sela-sela kesibukannya sebagai seorang mahasiswi.

"Aku rasa, aku punya pemuja rahasia."

Sakura begitu senang mendengarkan pernyataan dan cerita dari Naruto.

Hyuuga.

Nama itu selalu mereka bahas saat mereka bertemu. Dan akhirnya Sakura tahu bahwa kepala keluarga Hyuuga adalah seorang duda beranak satu. Ide yang tak terduga itu pun muncul. Sakura meminta Naruto untuk menjadi pacarnya Nona Hyuuga dan mencari informasi tentang keluarga mereka. Awalnya Naruto ragu. Tapi demi Sakura, apapun akan dilakukannya.

Tawaran Sakura membuat Naruto semakin melupakan betapa salahnya ide itu.

"Aku akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya selama satu malam."

Naruto mengangguk mantap. Toh ide itu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Baginya, jika Sakura bahagia maka ia pun turut bahagia. Meskipun hati Sakura bukanlah untuk dirinya. Dia tetap senang Sakura masih memandang dirinya.

Namun siapa sangka, bahwa Naruto akan menyesali segalanya.

Saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu sejak tugas dari Kakashi diberikan. Seharusnya tugas itu hari ini diserahkan, jika saja Hinata tidak meminta tenggang waktu kepada Kakashi. Dalam seminggu ini juga banyak perubahan yang terjadi. Jika di sekolahnya yang dulu Hinata memiliki banyak teman karena Naruto, sekarang dia punya banyak teman karena dirinya sendiri. Insiden di kantin bersama Karin dan pertandingan basketnya dengan Gaara membuat Hinata menjadi salah satu siswi populer di sekolahnya sekarang.

Wajahnya yang manis dan sifatnya yang ramah membuat siswa siswi lain senang menyapanya. Mengajak ngobrol saat makan siang di kantin, belajar bersama di perpustakaan, bahkan bermain basket saat jam istirahat. Bukan hanya itu. Gaara masih belum berhenti menggodanya dan mengajaknya berkencan. Namun jawaban Hinata tetap sama. Gaara adalah pemuda yang menarik, semua siswi juga ingin jadi pacarnya. Tapi Hinata masih belum siap memulai hubungan baru. Lagipula siapa yang bisa menjamin bahwa Gaara akan setia.

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Kembali ke masalah tugas, hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang sepertinya masih enggan menjadi temannya Hinata. Berkali-kali Hinata mencoba mendekatinya, namun Sasuke hanya menunjukkan sikap arogannya. Malah Sai yang sangat baik pada Hinata. Sai selalu memberikan senyuman saat Sasuke menunjukkan wajah kesalnya. Sehingga semua hal yang ditulis Hinata adalah sifat buruknya Sasuke. Tidak jarang Sasuke menggeram saat Hinata membacakan deskripsinya tentang Sasuke. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Hinata heran, apa Sasuke tidak mengerjakan tugasnya? Karena Sasuke tidak pernah ramah terhadap Hinata, maka ia berniat menanyakannya pada Sai.

Saat pulang sekolah, Hinata harus meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk membantu Tenten mengerjakan esainya. Hinata termasuk mampu menguasai seluruh mata pelajaran di sekolah. Itu sebabnya dia sering dimintai tolong untuk memberikan kursus kilat kepada teman-temannya yang belum mengerti tentang pelajaran yang sudah diterangkan oleh guru mereka. Hal ini membuat Hinata kehilangan jejak Sai. Padahal dia ingin sekali berbicara dengan Sai mengenai Sasuke.

"Kau tidak pulang Hinata?" tanya Tenten yang sedang mengemasi barangnya.

"Duluan saja. Aku harus menemui seseorang sebentar."

"Siapa? Gaara? Kulihat dia sering berusaha mengajakmu berkencan setiap kali kalian bertemu. Kau mau ya?" goda Tenten.

"Ah tidak. Bukan dia. Lagipula aku hanya menganggap Gaara bercanda. Mana mungkin dia tertarik padaku."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Tapi bagus juga kalau kau tidak mau. Aku tidak percaya kalau dia itu bisa jatuh cinta."

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Tenten. Dia harus bergegas menemukan Sai. Siapa tahu saja dia belum pulang. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak tahu harus mencari Sai mulai dari mana. Dia baru seminggu di sekolah ini. Dia masih belum tahu ada ruangan apa saja yang mungkin dikunjungi Sai saat pulang sekolah. Hinata tidak tahu kalau ada orang yang sedang mengintip gerak-geriknya.

Hinata menuruni tangga menuju gerbang sekolah. Dia sudah menyerah untuk mencari Sai. Dia tidak terlihat di manapun. Sepertinya dia sudah pulang. Langkah Hinata kemudian berhenti. Bukan karena dia sedang ketinggalan atau melupakan sesuatu. Bukan pula karena dia telah menemukan sosok Sai. Tapi karena dia merasakan guyuran air dari lantai dua.

Di atas sana, Karin, sedang mengguyurnya dengan seember air seperti yang dilakukan Hinata terhadapnya saat di kantin. Mereka semua tertawa melihat Hinata yang basah kuyup.

"Bagaimana? Segar bukan?" tanya Karin dengan nada mengejek.

Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi belum sempat dia mengatakannya, seseorang berbicara menghentikan suara ledakan tawa dari Karin dan pengikut-pengikutnya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Mereka semua menoleh untuk mencari sumber suara. Tidak jauh dari tempat Hinata berdiri, Sai sedang memperhatikan Hinata lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Karin untuk meminta jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"S-Sai-kun," ucap Karin dengan nada suara seperti anak-anak.

"Aku tanya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sai lebih tegas.

"Kami hanya bercanda," jawab Karin.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi. Baru saja dia berbicara dengan Hinata dengan suara mengejek. Tapi saat berbicara dengan Sai, suaranya seperti anak-anak.

'Apa dia bipolar?' tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata tidak tahu kalau Sai sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan kemudian memakaikan blazernya kepada Hinata.

"Sai-kun. Kami melakukan ini karena dia mencari masalah padamu," Karin membela diri.

Sai tidak menanggapi omongan Karin. Sekali dia bicara, bunyinya seperti sebuah ancaman.

"Jika kalian mengganggu Hinata lagi, kalian akan berhadapan denganku."

Ucapan Sai kontan membuat Karin dan pengikut-pengikutnya tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Mereka yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Safer, tampaknya tidak memiliki pengaruh sama sekali terhadap Sai.

Sai menarik lengan Hinata untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Hinata tidak tahu kemana Sai akan membawanya. Hinata hanya menurut dan mengikuti kemana Sai pergi. Mereka kemudian tiba di sebuah ruangan. Hinata belum pernah masuk ke ruangan ini sebelumnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau ruangan ini ada. Namun dari barang-barang yang tedapat di dalam ruangan tersebut, Hinata bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ini adalah ruang melukis.

"Kau sudah pernah kemari?" tanya Sai untuk menarik perhatian Hinata yang sedari tadi melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

Hinata hanya menggeleng.

"Ini ruangan yang dibangun khusus oleh kakekku untuk aku dan Sasuke. Biasanya Sasuke menggunakannya untuk tidur siang. Namun akhirnya dia lebih memilih tempat lain daripada di sini. Aku menggunakannya sebagai tempat melukis. Di ruangan setenang ini, aku bisa berkonsentrasi untuk lukisanku," jelas Sai.

"Apa boleh kulihat lukisanmu?"

"Tentu saja. Nikmati waktumu di sini."

Sai duduk di atas sofa yang ada di ruangan. Dia memperhatikan Hinata dan kemudian mengambil selembar kertas dan pensil.

Hinata yang tubuhnya masih basah kuyup, menjelajahi ruang lukis pribadi Sai. Dia tidak menyangka ada ruangan seperti ini di sekolah. Rasanya seperti berada di sebuah galeri seni. Lukisan-lukisan karya Sai dipajang di dinding-dinding di seluruh ruangan. Dari lukisannya bisa dilihat, kalau Sai memang sangat berbakat di bidang melukis.

Hinata berhenti di depan salah satu lukisan. Menurutnya lukisan ini berbeda dari lukisan-lukisan lain. Tidak seperti lukisan lain yang hanya berupa kanvas, lukisan ini memiliki bingkai yang sangat bagus. Sepertinya Sai sangat menghargai lukisan ini. Lukisan seorang gadis yang sedang memetik bunga di taman. Lukisan ini terlihat begitu nyata. Rasanya seperti sedang melihat model di dalam lukisan itu secara langsung. Siapapun gadis itu, pasti dia orang yang sangat berarti bagi Sai.

"Bagus tidak?" tanya Sai saat Hinata belum juga beranjak dari depan lukisan itu.

"Bagus sekali," jawab Hinata yang masih terpukau.

Hinata kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sai yang sekarang begitu dekat dengannya. Saat dia menyadarinya, wajah Sai semakin dekat dengannya. Hinata bingung harus berbuat apa.

'Apa dia akan menciumku?'

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Namun suara Sai membuatnya membuka matanya kembali.

"Aku bingung. Sebenarnya rambutmu itu berwarna apa?" tanya Sai yang wajahnya masih begitu dekat dengan Hinata.

"Eh?" tanya Hinata yang ikut-ikutan bingung.

Wajahnya memerah. Meskipun Sai melihat ke arah rambutnya dan bukan matanya, Hinata tetap tidak mampu mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"Jika di tempat terang, warnanya seperti ungu. Jika di ruangan gelap seperti ini, malah terlihat seperti biru tua. Aku jadi bingung memberikan warna rambut untuk model lukisanku," jelas Sai.

"Eh?" Hinata makin bingung.

"Sebenarnya beberapa hari ini aku sedang mengerjakan sebuah lukisan. Lukisanmu. Aku ingin menggunakan tinta supaya lukisannya terlihat lebih hidup. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan warna yang cocok untuk rambutmu."

"Kau melukisku?" tanya Hinata.

"Seperti itulah. Tapi apa kau tahu, kalau kau itu objek yang sulit untuk dilukis?"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Yang pertama karena warna rambutmu. Yang kedua karena wajahmu. Wajahmu itu putih pucat. Tapi kadang-kadang ada semburat merah di sekitar tulang pipimu. Seperti sekarang ini. Aku jadi bingung bagaimana harus melukismu."

Wajah Hinata makin memerah. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai rona merah di wajahnya.

"Mm. Apa kau punya tinta warna indigo?"

"Indigo?"

"Iya. Rambutku berwarna indigo."

"Kalau tidak salah, indigo adalah campuran antara warna biru tua dan ungu kan? Mungkin aku bisa membuatnya sendiri."

Hening. Masing-masing mencari topik lain untuk dibicarakan.

"Oh ya! Ini untukmu."

Sai menyodorkan sebuah kertas dengan sketsa di atasnya. Dan itu adalah gambar Hinata.

"Kapan kau menggambarnya?"

"Tadi. Kau suka?"

"Suka sekali," jawab Hinata girang.

Hinata digambarkan sedang melihat sebuah lukisan di dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan lukisan. Jelas sekali momennya barusan saja terjadi saat Hinata menjelajahi ruang lukis Sai untuk melihat hasil karyanya.

"Ayo kuantar pulang. Sebelum kau masuk angin."

"I-Iya," jawab Hinata.

Kenapa dia harus tergagap seperti ini? Hinata mengakui dirinya merasa deg-degan di dekat Sai. Namun dia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa. Ditolong dari perbuatan Karin, diberi lukisan, dan sekarang diantar pulang. Wah! Mimpi apa Hinata semalam? Dia benar-benar senang hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah pulang Sasuke?"

Seseorang sedang duduk di ruang tamu dan menyambut Sasuke yang baru pulang dari sekolah.

"Ah, Kakek. Sudah lama?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Baru saja. Sebelumnya Kakek ke rumah Sai, tapi dia belum pulang. Jadinya Kakek langsung menuju kemari," jawab Madara -kakek Sasuke dan Sai-.

"Aku rasa dia sedang melukis seperti biasa."

"Anak itu memang sangat berbakat. Dia juga selalu berkonsentrasi penuh pada karya-karyanya. Tapi Kakek sangat menyesal, karena suatu hari nanti dia harus menyerah untuk melukis dan meneruskan bisnis Uchiha. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kakek hanya punya dua putra dan dua cucu. Jika tidak kepada kalian, kepada siapa lagi Kakek akan menyerahkan bisnis yang sudah dibangun oleh leluhur Uchiha dengan susah payah."

"Sai sangat sayang padamu. Dia pasti akan mengerti. Lagipula dia jauh lebih memperdulikan bisnis Uchiha daripada aku kan?"

"Kau juga dulu sama pedulinya Sasuke. Tapi semenjak insiden yang merenggut nyawa pacarmu, kau berubah total. Sudah hampir setahun Sasuke. Seharusnya kau sudah bisa meninggalkan masa lalu dan melangkah menuju masa depan. Karena kita hidup untuk masa depan, bukan masa lalu. Kakek juga tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kita cintai saat Kakek kehilangan nenekmu. Namun demi kalian, Kakek harus tetap berjuang meneruskan hidup. Apa kau tidak punya orang lain yang bisa menjadi alasanmu untuk tetap hidup? Contohnya orang tuamu."

Sasuke tenggelam dalam diam. Jarang sekali kakeknya memberikan nasehat mengenai masalah pribadi. Biasanya yang dia bahas hanyalah bisnis, bisnis, dan bisnis. Namun hari ini, kakeknya mampu membuka mata Sasuke. Bahwa masih banyak hal di luar sana yang bisa menjadi penyemangatnya. Masih banyak hal yang bisa dia lakukan. Dan kakeknya benar. Sasuke harus tetap menjalani hidup demi orang tuanya. Meskipun mereka sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tahu betapa sayangnya mereka padanya. Dia benar-benar egois jika mengacuhkan segala hal di dunia ini hanya karena dirinya kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti. Dia tidak belajar dari kakeknya yang mampu bertahan meski telah ditinggal pergi oleh istrinya 5 tahun yang lalu.

Madara berdiri dari kursinya. Dia terlihat begitu gagah meskipun sudah memasuki umur ke-70.

"Istirahatlah, dan pikirkan apa yang Kakek ucapkan barusan. Satu hal lagi. Jangan lupa datang ke tempat Kakek pada Jumat malam. Ada seorang relasi Uchiha yang akan berkunjung dan makan malam bersama kita. Ajak Sai juga. Kakek akan memperkenalkan dua pewaris Kakek kepadanya."

Madara menepuk bahu Sasuke. Sasuke menengadah untuk melihat senyum hangat kakeknya. Madara kemudian berlalu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam dan memutar ulang ucapan kakeknya di dalam otaknya.

"Arigatou, Madara-sama," ucapnya setengah berbisik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tubikontinyu..**

**Review please =))**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :: Masashi Kishimoto-san**

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jumat malam, Sasuke dan Sai berkunjung ke rumah Kakek mereka. Mereka berharap bahwa malam ini hanyalah makan malam biasa, dan tidak membicarakan masalah bisnis. Hal itu benar-benar membosankan untuk remaja berusia 17 tahun seperti mereka.

Sai berdiri di depan cermin besar di dalam sebuah ruangan. Dia merapikan dasi kupu-kupunya dan memakai tuxedo-nya. Tidak lupa parfum untuk membuat penampilannya menjadi lebih segar.

Sasuke bersandar pada dinding di sebelah cermin besar tempat Sai merapikan pakaiannya. Sesekali Sasuke melihat ke arah Sai yang kadang-kadang mengulas sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Sasuke heran. Apa yang terjadi pada sepupunya ini. Dia kelihatan lebih ceria dari biasanya.

"Hey, Sasuke. Aku tampan tidak?" tanya Sai memecah keheningan.

"Hn."

"Haha! Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari jawabanmu Sasuke. Jawabanmu yang singkat seperti itu bisa berarti banyak hal."

"Iya. Kau tampan."

"Kalau aku tampan, kenapa dia pergi tanpa memberi kabar sedikitpun padaku ya? Apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

"Kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Tentu saja. Meski hanya sebagai seorang sahabat. Kita terbiasa bermain dengannya sejak kecil kan? Aku rasa agak sulit melupakannya."

"Apa menurutmu dia masih mengingatmu?"

"Entahlah. Terlalu banyak berharap juga tidak baik."

"Lalu, jika kau merasa tampan, kenapa tidak mencari gadis lain yang bisa kau jadikan pacar?"

"Itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, Sasuke. Kau tidak mungkin pacaran dengan seorang gadis hanya karena dia adalah pelarian dari rasa kesepianmu. Itu tidak adil. Apalagi jika gadis itu tulus mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang bajingan. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku rasa jawabanku akan sama denganmu. Jadi jangan tanya lagi."

Sasuke beranjak menuju ruang makan yang kemudian disusul oleh Sai yang merasa penampilannya sudah sempurna. Mereka kemudian berdiri di samping Madara untuk menyambut tamu mereka.

"Selamat datang Hyuuga-san," ucap Madara menyambut tamunya.

Sasuke dan Sai saling bertatapan. 'Hyuuga?' pikir mereka.

"Terima kasih atas undangannya Uchiha-san," balas Hiashi.

"Ah, tidak perlu sungkan. Hyuuga adalah relasi bisnis terdekat dari Uchiha. Aku merasa senang bisa mengundangmu makan malam bersama kami."

"Perkenalkan, ini istriku. Haruno Sakura," Hiashi memperkenalkan istrinya.

Sasuke dan Sai bertatapan lagi. 'Istri? Muda sekali,' pikir mereka berbarengan.

Namun mereka berdua mengenyahkan rasa penasaran mereka dan bersikap tenang layaknya seorang Uchiha dalam menyambut tamu mereka.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan pewaris-pewarisku. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sai."

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Hyuuga-san," ucap Sasuke dan Sai serentak sambil membungkuk.

Sasuke dan Sai bersyukur karena tidak ada satupun di antara kedua pebisnis hebat ini yang membahas tentang pekerjaan mereka. Mereka hanya berbicara tentang hal-hal umum saja. Namun tetap saja aneh karena Hiashi sama sekali tidak membahas tentang anaknya.

Hal ini membuat Sasuke dan Sai makin penasaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hati-hati di jalan Hyuuga-san," ucap Madara sebelum tamunya pulang.

"Ya. Terima kasih atas jamuan makan malamnya Uchiha-san."

"Sama-sama."

Hiashi dan Sakura masuk ke mobil mereka dan siap untuk meluncur pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga.

"Bukankah Hinata tinggal di dekat sini. Apa kita tidak sekalian saja mengunjunginya?" tanya Sakura tidak lama setelah mobil melaju.

"Tidak perlu. Dia harus belajar mandiri. Kita tidak boleh mengunjunginya," jawab Hiashi.

"Meskipun hanya untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Ya. Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya."

Sakura tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil.

Dia tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya.

"Hey!"

Sai menyapa Hinata dengan menepuk punggungnya. Perpustakaan sedang sepi. Mungkin siswa siswi lain memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka dengan makan di kantin daripada berkunjung ke perpustakaan.

"Ah, Sai-kun. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin menyapamu."

"Aku belum mengembalikan blazermu. Aku lupa."

"Aku juga belum mengembalikan sapu tanganmu."

"Aku juga lupa dengan sapu tanganku itu."

Mereka berdua tertawa. Setelah Sai mengantar Hinata pulang hari itu, mereka jadi sering bertegur sapa sekarang. Meskipun tidak banyak hal yang bisa dibicarakan.

"Apa nanti malam kau ada acara?" tanya Sai.

'Nanti malam? Ini kan malam minggu. Apa dia mau mengajakku kencan?' tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin datang ke rumahmu. Mengembalikan sapu tanganmu sekalian mengambil blazerku."

"O-Oh," ucap Hinata sedikit kecewa.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?"

"Oh boleh kok, boleh. Nanti malam kan?"

"Ya. Tunggu kedatanganku ya."

Sai tersenyum sambil meletakkan buku yang sebelumnya dia baca ke rak buku di depannya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpukau dengan makhluk indah yang baru saja berbicara dengannya. Sebenarnya Hinata mengagumi Sai. Dia merasa kecewa saat Sai tidak mengajaknya berkencan dan hanya bilang ingin main ke rumahnya.

Hinata mendesah dan kembali membaca buku yang dipegangnya. Dia tidak sabar menunggu nanti malam. Sepertinya akan ada hal yang membuatnya senang malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berbaring di atas ranjangnya sambil memandangi lagit-langit kamar. Ini malam minggu. Namun dia sama sekali tidak memiliki acara khusus malam ini. Sudah lama sekali, dia tidak memikirkan kejutan apa yang akan diberikannya kepada seseorang yang menunggu kedatangannya di malam ini. Dalam setahun terakhir, dia menghabiskan setiap malam minggunya hanya sendiri. Paling pergi keluar bersama Sai atau Gaara. Namun Gaara tidak ada menghubunginya.

'Dia pasti sedang berkencan. Entah gadis mana lagi yang dipacarinya,' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk."

"Hey, Sasuke. Kau ada acara tidak malam ini?" tanya Sai yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Baru saja Sasuke memikirkan tentang Sai. Ternyata orangnya sudah muncul di kamarnya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke.

"Ayo, ikut denganku!" ajak Sai.

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

Sai tidak menjawabnya dan hanya melenggang keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengikuti langkah Sai. Entah kemana Sai akan membawanya malam ini.

Sai menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah flat. Sasuke heran. Dia belum pernah kemari sebelumnya. Lagipula dia juga tidak tahu itu rumah siapa. Apa mungkin rumah pacar barunya Sai? Kalau memang iya, kenapa Sai harus mengajaknya kemari? Seharusnya dia 'kan berduaan saja dengan pacarnya.

Sai mengetuk pintu flat yang mereka datangi. Tidak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka. Dan keluarlah seorang gadis yang memakai hoodie putih yang kebesaran dan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Dari model rambutnya, Sasuke sudah tahu siapa orang yang mereka kunjungi.

"Sai-kun," ucap Hinata senang. Namun kemudian senyumnya luntur ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Sai.

"Kau?" tanya Hinata.

Sai melihat ekspresi Hinata untuk kemudian melihat ke belakang. "Aku yang mengajaknya."

Hinata menghela nafas.

"Ayo masuk!" ajaknya.

Mau tak mau dia juga harus bersikap baik kepada rivalnya itu. Bagaimanapun tamu adalah raja kan?

"Sebentar ya," ucap Hinata dan kemudian beranjak ke ruangan flat yang lain.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Sasuke setelah Hinata hilang dari pandangan.

"Untuk menjawab rasa penasaran kita. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Hyuuga bisa tinggal di flat sesederhana ini. Sedangkan Hyuuga yang makan malam bersama kita kemarin adalah seorang pengusaha besar seperti Kakek kita," jawab Sai.

"Tapi kita 'kan belum tahu, apa hubungan antara Hinata dengan Hyuuga Hiashi itu."

"Memang. Itu sebabnya kita berada di sini. Kita akan bertanya tentang hal itu kepadanya."

Pembicaraan mereka harus terhenti saat Hinata kembali membawakan minum dan beberapa makanan serta blazer milik Sai.

"Terima kasih ya," ucap Hinata.

"Terima kasih juga untuk sapu tangannya," balas Sai sambil menyerahkan sapu tangan milik Hinata.

Sasuke heran. Kenapa blazer milik Sai bisa ada pada Hinata? Sasuke mulai curiga. Jangan-jangan Hinata memang sudah jadi pacarnya Sai. Lalu kenapa Sasuke harus merasa kesal jika itu memang benar?

"Begini Hinata. Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu," ucap Sai.

Hinata melipat kedua kakinya di atas sofa sambil memeluk bantal sapi yang sedari tadi terletak di atas sofanya. Benar-benar imut pikir dua pemuda di depannya.

"Kemarin malam, Hyuuga Hiashi makan malam bersama kami," kata Sai memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata sedikit kaget mendengar nama Ayahnya disebut.

"Ya. Dia datang bersama istrinya yang masih muda dan cantik sekali. Siapa namanya?" tanya Sai yang menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. Tapi belum sempat dia bicara, Hinata langsung memotongnya.

"Tidak perlu menyebutkan namanya."

"Kenapa? Memangnya Hyuuga Hiashi itu siapamu?" kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Dia itu Ayahku," jawab Hinata.

"Wah! Ibumu muda sekali, Hinata," Sai berkomentar.

"Dia itu Ibu tiriku. Dan sialnya, dia itu selingkuh dengan pacarku. Uups!" Hinata menutup mulutnya. Dia keceplosan bicara.

"Wow!" seru Sasuke. "Dan kau tidak mengadukannya pada Ayahmu? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Awalnya aku pikir kau ini diusir oleh Ayahmu."

"Jangan sembarangan bicara. Percuma aku mengadukannya. Ayahku tidak akan percaya padaku. Lagipula aku di sini karena menjalankan tradisi Hyuuga. Sebenarnya aku masih terlalu muda. Tapi aku juga tidak betah lagi tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga. Ayahku hanya peduli pada istrinya. Jadi semuanya serba percuma," curhat Hinata.

"Tradisi Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya. Setiap calon pewaris hidup jauh dari keluarganya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menjadi pewaris," jawab Hinata.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pacarmu?" tanya Sai.

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Hinata datar.

Suasana menjadi hening. Masing-masing Sasuke dan Sai berkutat dengan pikiran mereka. Ternyata bukan hanya mereka yang memiliki masalah asmara. Mungkin apa yang Hinata rasakan jauh lebih sakit dari yang mereka rasakan.

"Oh ya! Aku boleh numpang nonton tv kan? Ada film favoritku malam ini," tanya Sai memecah keheningan.

"Ya. Silakan."

"Di mana toiletnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ayo kuantar," tawar Hinata.

Sai menyetel volume tv cukup keras. Entah karena sedikit tuli atau ingin suasana seperti di bioskop. Tapi tampaknya tidak ada tetangga yang mengeluh. Mungkin semuanya sedang keluar menikmati malam minggu.

Hinata menghela nafas. Ingin sekali rasanya punya pacar lagi. Dia ingin cepat-cepat melupakan Naruto. Bukan hal yang gampang ternyata. Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya kepada benda yang sedang bergerak maju mundur di depannya.

'Kecoa?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Sumpah! Hinata benci sekali dengan hewan yang satu ini. Dan kenapa bisa ada kecoa di flatnya? Perasaan dia sudah merawat dan membersihkan flatnya dengan baik. Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Hinata meraih sapu yang terletak di dekat pitu dapur. Sedikit membidik, Hinata mengerahkan semua kekuatannya untuk membunuh makhluk laknat itu dengan sapu yang dipegangnya.

PLAAAKK

Sasuke terkejut. Baru saja dia keluar dari toilet untuk melihat Hinata memegang sapu dengan ekspresi wajah sedikit cemas.

'Kenapa dia?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," Hinata sadar kalau Sasuke sudah keluar dari toilet.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Hinata ingin menjawab. Namun wajahnya kembali cemas karena ternyata bangkai kecoa yang dipukulnya tidak ada di hadapan matanya. Pasti kecoanya sempat lari sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan invasinya terhadap si kecoa.

"T-Tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata sedikit gugup sambil meletakkan sapu ke tempat semula.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berniat untuk kembali ke ruang tamu. Sementara Hinata masih berdiri di posisinya dan melihat ke lantai. Kecoa yang harusnya sudah mati, sekarang sedang berjalan ke arah kakinya. Matanya membelalak. Hinata mengambil respon cepat. Berteriak dan lompat.

KYAAAAAAA

Sai begitu fokus pada tontonannya. Film dimana pemeran utama wanitanya baru saja berteriak saat pembunuh berantai muncul di dalam rumahnya. Sai tidak tahu kalau di bagian dapur flat Hinata, ada yang sedang berteriak juga.

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya setelah ia berteriak. Dan satu hal lagi, dia melompat. Hinata tidak sadar kalau sekarang dia sedang digendong oleh Sasuke. Padahal dia memeluk leher Sasuke dengan kuat.

Sasuke juga tidak begitu mengerti tentang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Dia ingin berjalan ke ruang tamu. Langkahnya terhenti karena Hinata berteriak, lalu melompat ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-Ada kecoa di lantai," jawab Hinata.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Dasar perempuan."

"Tapi 'kan kecoa itu binatang yang paling menjijikkan," protes Hinata sambil melihat wajah Sasuke.

Hinata bengong. Kenapa wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dan rasanya kakinya sedang tidak menyentuh lantai. Saat Hinata baru menyadari apa yang terjadi, Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya.

BRUUUK

"Aduh, sakit!" rintih Hinata.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Hinata meluruskan kakinya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di pantatnya. Kasihan Sasuke. Belum sempat melangkah lebih jauh, kakinya tersangkut di betis Hinata.

"Oh, tidak!" kata Sasuke.

Hinata menengadah. Lagi-lagi, matanya membelalak. Sasuke tersandung dan akan jatuh ke arahnya.

Rasa sakit bisa dirasakan Hinata di bagian belakang kepalanya. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa merintih seperti saat dia jatuh ataupun berteriak seperti saat melihat kecoa. Bibirnya tertutup, dan dia tidak mampu membukanya.

Ternyata oh ternyata, Sasukelah yang menutup mulut Hinata dengan bibirnya.

'Wah, lembut!'

Mereka berdua memikirkan hal yang sama sampai akhirnya mereka sadar apa yang mereka lakukan. Sasuke buru-buru bangkit untuk mengurangi beban di atas tubuh Hinata. Hinata juga langsung bangkit sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Aku masih perawan . . . Aku masih perawan," ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata dan terlihat panik.

"Hey hey! Memangnya kau mau kuapakan?" tanya Sasuke sedikit membentak.

Hinata membuka sebelah matanya. Sasuke duduk agak jauh dari tempatnya. Begitu dia merasa aman, Hinata membuka matanya yang satu lagi. Dia berdehem. Bersikap biasa seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Itulah keuntungannya dilahirkan sebagai seorang Hyuuga.

"Kau ini sedang apa?" tanya Hinata yang juga ikut-ikutan membentak.

"Apa tidak salah? Gara-gara kau aku terjatuh. Jadi itu bukan salahku," Sasuke membela diri.

"Jelas saja itu salahmu, yang tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan baik."

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul di dapur.

"Kenapa duduk di lantai? Kalian bisa masuk angin. Lebih baik kalian berdua menonton tv bersamaku. Filmnya seru sekali," jelas Sai dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Sasuke berdiri, merapikan pakaiannya. Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk Hinata yang masih duduk di lantai. Hinata pun meraih tangan Sasuke dan berdiri dengan bantuan dari Sasuke.

'Ya, setidaknya ada hal yang baik juga dari dirinya,' pikir Hinata.

Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh. Kenapa dia begitu deg-degan. Dan bila saja wajahnya diperhatikan dengan baik, ada sedikit rona merah di sana.

Sasuke masih memegang tangan Hinata. Hinata merasa senang, tapi aneh.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Apa?" Sasuke membentak lagi.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Hinata yang awalnya merasa senang kini harus kesal lagi. Benar-benar mengesalkan.

Sasuke lalu melepaskan tangan Hinata dan kemudian menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tidak ingin menonton filmnya, Sasuke?" Sai memanggil dari ruang tamu.

'Cepat sekali dia keluar dari dapur dan kembali menonton,' pikir Sasuke.

"Tidak. Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sasuke.

"Pulang? Baiklah. Kami pulang ya, Hinata. Sampai jumpa," ucap Sai.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Hinata diam saja. Jika dia mencegah mereka pulang, pasti Sasuke akan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Dia hanya berdiri di depan pintu melihat Sasuke dan Sai masuk ke mobil dan melaju dari flat-nya.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dadanya. Dia yang tadinya berharap Sasuke tidak datang, kini malah berharap hanya Sasuke yang datang. Tidak ada Sai. Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan pikirnya.

Namun dia tidak yakin Sasuke akan merasakan hal yang sama.

Sementara Sasuke, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun selama perjalanan pulang. Dia belum bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya dengan baik. Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis yang selalu membuatnya kesal sekarang mampu membuatnya tak berkutik.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Berharap malam ini bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa memikirkan Hinata.

"Dasar Hyuuga," gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tubikontinyu..**

**Reply ::**

**- Seichi : Itachi-koi gada di fic ni.. saia suka sekali ma dia.. gak berani masukin dia jadi chara.. takut salah kasi peran.. hhe" =P**

**- Nagisa Imanda : sepsep..**

**Review please =))**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san..**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senin.

Adalah hari yang paling banyak dibenci orang. _I Hate Monday_. Begitu mereka mengatakannya. Hari dimana awal sebuah pekan dimulai. Akhir pekan yang menyenangkan tergantikan dengan awal pekan yang sangat membosankan. Semua orang kembali menjalankan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Tapi apakah Senin juga dibenci oleh Hinata, Sai, dan Sasuke?

Mungkin jawabannya adalah tidak.

Mereka bertiga malah menanti-nantikan hari ini tiba. Setelah menghabiskan malam minggu bersama, lalu kesepian di hari Minggu, kini mereka bertemu lagi di hari Senin. Bagi mereka, Senin kali ini adalah Senin yang indah.

Hinata memandang keluar melalui jendela perpustakaan. Angin berhembus melambaikan poninya. Hari ini dia sedang tidak mood membaca. Dia hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan yang terhampar di lapangan belakang sekolah. Berbeda dengan lapangan depan sekolah yang selalu ramai dengan hiruk-pikuk para siswa, lapangan belakang terlihat lebih sepi. Lapangan ini ditumbuhi dengan berbagai macam tumbuhan. Benar-benar asri.

"Sedang memandang apa?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Dia tidak menoleh kepada si pemilik suara. Karena dia sudah tahu itu siapa.

"Tadinya aku sedang melamun," jawab Hinata.

"Melamun tentang diriku?" godanya.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Kali ini Hinata menoleh kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Maaf ya. Kemarin aku pulang begitu saja. Habisnya Sasuke yang memaksa."

"Tidak masalah."

Hinata merona saat mendengar nama Sasuke. Karena dia teringat kejadian kemarin malam yang dianggapnya memalukan. Saat di kelas, dia sama sekali tidak berani melihat ke arah Sasuke. Dia benar-benar malu.

"Setelah pulang sekolah nanti, apa kau ada waktu?" tanya Sai.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan lukisanku. Aku sudah pernah cerita 'kan? Kurasa jika melihat objeknya secara langsung, melukisnya pasti lebih mudah."

"Oh. Ya sudah. Di tempat yang kemarin?"

"Iya. Aku tunggu saat pulang sekolah."

Dengan itu Sai melangkah pergi tanpa mendengar komentar dari Hinata. Mungkin semua Uchiha memang begitu. Mereka tidak suka hal yang bertele-tele.

Hinata kembali memandang keluar jendela. Lagi-lagi, dia melamun tentang Sasuke.

'Hah! Benar-benar memalukan,' rutuknya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sai menyiapkan alat-alat lukisnya. Sesekali dia memandangi hasil-hasil karyanya yang terpajang rapi di dinding ruangan. Dia ingin melukis sebanyak-banyaknya selagi dia masih memiliki kesempatan. Karena setelah dirinya bergelut dengan dunia kampus dan magang di salah satu perusahaan milik Uchiha Corporation, dia pasti tidak akan memiliki waktu lagi untuk menghasilkan karya-karya baru yang menjadi kebanggaannya. Namun dia tetap bersyukur masih diberi kesempatan oleh Kakeknya yang mengerti tentang apa yang dia sukai. Walaupun sebentar lagi dia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada dunia yang benar-benar dicintainya ini.

Bicara tentang hal yang dicintai, Sai memandangi sebuah lukisan yang paling berbeda dari lukisan-lukisannya yang lain. Lukisan yang selalu ia rawat dengan baik. Tidak ia biarkan setitik debupun mengotori lukisannya yang indah ini. Bukan hanya lukisannya yang indah, namun objek di dalam lukisan itu tidak kalah indahnya.

Sai meletakkan salah satu tangannya di dadanya. Dia merasakan sesuatu dari dalam. Rasa rindu yang selalu menghantuinya setiap saat. Rindu yang hampir tak bisa dibendungnya lagi. Dia rindu akan sosok yang menjadi objek di dalam lukisan yang selalu ia jaga ini. Sudah 2 tahun semenjak lukisan ini dibuat. Sai membuatnya diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh sang model. Niatnya dia ingin memberikan lukisan ini sebagai kejutan. Tapi akhirnya dia menyimpan lukisan ini untuknya sendiri. Sebab orang yang seharusnya menerima lukisan ini, malah pergi jauh dan tidak memberi kabar sedikitpun kepada Sai. Harusnya Sai sudah bisa melupakannya. Namun kenyataannya tidak semudah itu.

Hinata masih belum datang. Tampaknya dia masih harus membantu teman-teman sekelas mereka yang lain dalam mengerjakan esai atau sekedar memberi les tambahan. Dia benar-benar gadis yang setia kawan. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Sai saat membayangkan Hinata. Tidak banyak gadis yang mampu menarik perhatian Sai. Tapi Hinata, mampu melakukannya.

Saat pertama bertemu Hinata, dia sudah tertarik pada pemilik rambut indigo itu. Dia tidak bersikap berlebihan dan sok cari perhatian. Dia hanya menanyakan apa yang dia butuhkan dan kemudian pergi. Dia bahkan berani menantang Sasuke dan selalu terlihat tidak pernah akur dengan Sasuke. Padahal tidak sedikit gadis-gadis yang ingin rumahnya dikunjungi oleh Sasuke.

Belum lagi saat Sai mendengar tentang kisahnya yang dikhianati oleh pacarnya. Untuk ukuran gadis yang lembut seperti Hinata, dia terlihat begitu tegar. Meskipun terkesan pengecut karena dia berusaha lari dari masalah, tapi dia pasti punya alasan melakukan itu semua. Sai menghentikan kegiatannya memikirkan Hinata ketika ponsel di sakunya bergetar.

"Moshi-moshi."

Sai terdiam ketika mendengar suara dari lawan bicaranya di telepon.

"Kau pulang hari ini? Baik. Aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu aku!"

Sai menutup teleponnya dan langsung berlari keluar ruangan dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang diparkirnya di lapangan sekolah. Karena jam pulang sekolah sudah dari setengah jam yang lalu, situasi di sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Itu artinya tidak ada halangan bagi Sai menyetir mobilnya menuju keluar sekolah dengan mengebut. Dia tidak ingin telat sampai di bandara. Dia tidak ingin orang yang akan dijemputnya terlalu lama menunggu.

Namun Sai teringat sesuatu. Dia menepuk jidatnya dan kemudian mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi nomor Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata membuka pintu ruangan tempat dia dan Sai berjanji untuk bertemu. Di dalam tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Mungkin dia belum kemari," gumam Hinata.

Dia memilih untuk masuk dan menunggu Sai di dalam. Tidak ada salahnya menunggu sebentar. Lagipula dia juga senang berada disini. Karena dia bisa melihat lukisan-lukisan karya Sai yang terpajang di seluruh dinding ruangan.

Hinata mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hinata berbalik untuk melihat orang yang akan ditemuinya. Tapi rona wajahnya langsung berubah ketika dia melihat siapa orang yang masuk itu. Dia bukan Sai. Dan jujur, Hinata malu sekali jika bertemu dengan orang ini.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku berada disini?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Dia kemudian berusaha menutupi rona merah wajahnya dengan poninya. Sebenarnya dia suka melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul. Tapi juga malu jika teringat kejadian pada Sabtu malam kemarin.

"Sudah lama disini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hinata menggeleng lagi.

"Aku disuruh oleh Sai untuk menemuimu disini. Kau ada janji dengannya 'kan?"

Entah karena malas menjawab atau takut tergagap karena gugup menghadapi Sasuke, Hinata hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Dia akan terlambat datang. Karena dia sedang menjemput seseorang di bandara," jelas Sasuke.

"O-Oh," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Kau sedang tidak enak badan ya?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat tingkah Hinata yang aneh.

Lagi-lagi, Hinata cuma menggeleng. Sasuke makin bingung. Tapi tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Kau mau tetap menunggu?"

"I-Iya," jawab Hinata masih gugup.

"Ya sudah. Biar aku temani," Sasuke menawarkan niat baiknya.

Sasuke duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan. Kemudian berbaring. Dia memilih untuk mencuri tidur siang sambil menemani Hinata untuk menunggu Sai datang. Sedangkan Hinata memilih untuk menjelajahi ruangan itu sekali lagi.

Hinata ingin membereskan peralatan lukis yang berserakan di atas meja. Namun Hinata khawatir kalau nantinya Sai akan marah. Di antara peralatan tersebut, Hinata menemukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan melukis. Seperti kertas berwarna-warni. Hinata menarik selembar kertas tersebut. Ternyata itu adalah origami. Dia senang bisa menemukan origami disini. Setidaknya ada kegiatan yang dapat dia lakukan sembari menunggu Sai datang.

Sasuke tidak bisa tidur. Sepertinya dia tidak merasa ngantuk. Dia kemudian bangkit dan mencoba mencari sosok Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak ada.

'Kemana dia?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke berniat untuk mencari Hinata. Sasuke menemukannya sedang duduk di pojok ruangan di dekat jendela. Dia seperti sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke saat menghampiri Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Tadaa!"

Hinata meletakkan sebuah origami berbentuk burung di atas telapak tangannya. Sasuke terdiam melihat benda yang berada di atas kulit putih Hinata. Sasuke memegang dadanya, nafasnya yang awalnya teratur berubah memburu. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari dahinya.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata.

Wajah Sasuke berubah pucat. Sorot matanya terlihat aneh. Seperti sedang melihat kejadian yang mengerikan.

"D-Darimana k-kau mendapatkan b-benda itu?" tanya Sasuke terbata-bata.

Hinata meremukkan burung itu dengan tangannya dan menghilangkannya dari pandangan Sasuke. Entah kenapa Hinata bisa merasakan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke saat ini disebabkan oleh kreasi yang baru saja dibuatnya dan dia tunjukkan kepada Sasuke.

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya. Ekspresi Sasuke masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Hinata jadi panik.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata sambil memegang kedua bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menoleh padanya. Malah sekarang bahunya ikut berguncang. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan dia benar-benar bingung. Hinata kemudian ragu-ragu menarik Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku yang membuatnya Sasuke-kun. Aku yang membuat burung itu."

Sepertinya usaha Hinata berhasil. Sasuke akhirnya tenang. Bahunya tidak lagi berguncang, nafasnya pun kembali teratur.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Iya," jawab Hinata yang masih mengelus punggung Sasuke.

Benar-benar tidak terduga. Sasuke menemukan kenyamanan di pelukan Hinata. Dia bisa mencium wangi lavender dari hidungnya yang melekat di leher Hinata. Seperti aromatherapy. Sasuke jauh lebih tenang sekarang. Ingin sekali dia membalas pelukan Hinata. Tapi dia ragu. Dia takut Hinata marah. Meskipun Hinata masih belum bergerak dari posisinya semula. Perlahan, dia mulai merangkul pinggang Hinata. Tidak terlalu kuat. Supaya Hinata bisa menghindar jika dia tidak menginginkannya. Hinata tidak berontak, ini merupakan respon positif. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya Hinata berhasil memecah keheningan yang mereka ciptakan.

"Kau boleh cerita padaku, Sasuke-kun."

**:^:^:**

Konan berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang memasukkan buku pelajaran ke dalam lokernya.

"Konan?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Konan hanya tertawa kecil. Dia kemudian menarik lengan Sasuke menuju ke atap sekolah. Sasuke hanya menuruti kemauan pacarnya itu tanpa banyak bertanya. Sesampainya di atap sekolah, Konan mengambil sebuah toples kaca yang cukup besar yang sebelumnya dia letakkan di dekat pintu yang menuju atap sekolah.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" Konan balik bertanya.

"Itu burung dari origami 'kan? Maksudku untuk apa?"

"Kemarilah!" ajak Konan.

Mereka berdua berdiri di tepi atap sekolah yang diberi pembatas.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar mitos tentang seribu burung origami sebagai tanda keabadian cinta?" tanya Konan sumringah.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Konan tahu jawabannya dari respon Sasuke.

"Aku sengaja membuat ini untuk kita. Kita tebarkan seribu burung origami ini dari atas sini sambil mengucapkan permohonan kita," jelas Konan.

"Permohonan agar cinta kita abadi?" tanya Sasuke.

Konan mengangguk senang. Akhirnya Sasuke mengerti apa maksudnya membuat semua ini.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita tebarkan!" ucap Sasuke.

Mereka berdua mengambil burung-burung kecil itu dengan genggaman tangan mereka dan menebarkannya dari atas atap. Seperti burung pada umumnya, burung origami itu juga terbang terbawa angin. Warna-warninya ikut menyebarkan pesona di atas langit. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia saat burung di dalam toples telah habis mereka tebarkan.

Itu merupakan hari yang membahagiakan dan selalu diingat oleh Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah melupakannya.

**:^:^:**

Hinata duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar sambil memandangi langit senja yang hampir gelap. Dia tidak lagi menunggu di dalam ruang lukis pribadi Sai. Sesuai permintaan Sasuke, mereka menunggu di lapangan sekolah yang memiliki pohon rindang tempat Hinata berteduh sekarang.

Sasuke sedang pergi ke toilet. Begitu ditinggal oleh Sasuke, Hinata baru sadar sudah berapa lama mereka berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu Sai. Dia berniat untuk langsung pulang setelah Sasuke kembali. Mungkin Sai tidak akan datang. Dia pasti sibuk dan Hinata maklum dengan hal itu.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Lampu-lampu jalan dan lampu di sekitar sekolah telah dinyalakan. Malam akan segera tiba. Tapi dia masih bersabar menunggu Sasuke kembali untuk pamit. Meskipun dia tahu Sasuke tidak akan mencarinya jika dia tidak ada, tapi tidak ada salahnya 'kan berpamitan terlebih dahulu.

Hinata tidak sengaja menangkap dua sosok di dekat ruangan lukis Sai. Meskipun gelap, Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berada disana. Itu adalah Sai dengan seorang gadis. Hinata merasa belum pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya. Mungkin dia bukan siswi di sekolah ini. Mungkin juga itu adalah orang yang dijemput Sai di bandara. Entah apa yang membawa Hinata untuk berdiri dan melangkah mendekati dua orang itu. Tampaknya mereka belum tahu bahwa Hinata sedang mencoba menghampiri mereka. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hinata mengikutinya.

Hinata tidak ingin langsung muncul di hadapan mereka. Dia memilih untuk mengintip sejenak. Dia sendiri juga heran kenapa dirinya menjadi iseng seperti ini.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu," ucap Sai kepada gadis itu.

Sai membawanya menuju salah satu lukisan dari banyaknya lukisan yang Sai punya. Hinata baru ingat. Gadis yang bersama Sai adalah model dari salah satu lukisan Sai. Lukisan seorang gadis yang sedang memetik bunga. Gadis itu benar-benar cantik. Serupa dengan yang dilukis oleh Sai.

"Ini . . . kapan kau melukisnya?" tanya gadis itu.

"Sebelum kau pergi. Tepat di hari kau berangkat, aku berniat menghadiahkan lukisan ini untukmu. Tapi kau tidak memberiku kabar. Jadinya aku tetap menyimpan lukisan ini sebagai koleksiku," jawab Sai.

"Bagus sekali," pujinya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku? Kenapa tidak pernah menghubungiku?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Sai. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terus memikirkanku. Mungkin jika aku tidak menghubungimu ataupun memberi kabar padamu, kau bisa dengan mudah melupakanku," jawabnya.

"Kau salah. Justru kau semakin membuatku selalu memikirkan dan merindukanmu. Itu karena kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku," sela Sai.

"Sai –,"

"Ino," Sai memotong. "Aku tidak akan memaksa."

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia terharu. Dia juga merasa bersalah telah menyakiti Sai secara sepihak. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal itu.

Ino menghampiri Sai dan mengelus pipinya. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang berkuasa. Hanya gerakan tubuhlah yang menyatukan mereka. Mereka berciuman. Mencoba melepaskan kerinduan yang selalu memenjarakan perasaan mereka. Terkadang cinta memang tidak harus selalu diucapkan dengan kata-kata.

Hinata yang menjadi saksi dari kisah cinta Sai dan Ino hanya tersenyum. Dia senang karena akhirnya Sai bisa bersama dengan gadis yang sudah menguasai hatinya sejak mereka masih kecil. Namun tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan sebuah keanehan. Sepertinya dia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. De javu. Yang ada di pandangan Hinata sekarang sudah berubah. Bukan lagi Sai dan Ino, melainkan Naruto dan Sakura.

Hinata mengucek-ngucek matanya. Dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu hanyalah imajinasi. Tapi bayangan itu tetap ada dan tidak menghilang. Seperti yang dialami Sasuke sebelumnya, Hinata mulai berkeringat dingin. Dadanya pun ikut sesak.

'Tidak. Jangan sampai ketahuan!' ucapnya dalam hati.

Hinata merasa kembali lagi ke malam dimana dia memergoki pengkhianatan Naruto dan Sakura. Dia tidak ingin Sai dan Ino tahu bahwa Hinata sedang mengintip mereka. Hinata berlari menjauh dari ruang lukis Sai. Dia ingin berlari kemana saja. Kemana saja agar dirinya bisa merasa lega.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke saat dia melihat Hinata yang berlari ke arah gerbang sekolah.

Hinata berhenti berlari dan menoleh.

"Aku mencarimu. Kau darimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-Aku . . ."

Hinata tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dadanya semakin terasa sesak. Dunia serasa berputar.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata tidak sanggup lagi berdiri. Dia ambruk. Namun Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan.

'Ini tidak baik,' pikir Sasuke.

Dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Hinata bisa merasakan beban tubuhnya yang dibawa oleh seseorang. Dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu kemana Sasuke akan membawanya pergi. Dia tidak peduli.

Hinata mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka kedua matanya. Dia mengenal tempat ini. Ini adalah jalan menuju flatnya. Ternyata Sasuke akan mengantarnya pulang. Tetapi kenapa harus digendong seperti ini?

"Sasuke-kun. Kenapa kau menggendongku?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi? Tadi itu kau hampir pingsan," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Turunkan aku," pinta Hinata.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bergerak! Itu membuat tubuhmu jadi makin berat," protes Sasuke.

"M-Maaf," ucap Hinata.

"Untuk apa?"

"Merepotkanmu."

"Anggap saja kita impas. Tadi kau menolongku, sekarang aku yang menolongmu."

Hinata tidak menolak. Lagipula di malam yang dingin begini, punggung Sasuke terasa begitu hangat.

"Kau boleh cerita padaku, Hinata."

Sekarang kata-kata Hinata kembali ke dirinya sendiri. Tadi dia yang mengucapkan kalimat itu kepada Sasuke. Mungkin ini bagian dari kata impas yang disebutkan Sasuke barusan.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Cerita saja."

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat Sai mencium seorang gadis bernama Ino."

Sasuke berhenti. 'Ino?' tanyanya dalam hati. Sedikit rona kekecewaan terlihat di wajahnya. Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya. "Dan kau cemburu?" tanyanya datar.

"Tidak. Justru aku senang," jawab Hinata.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku seperti melihat . . . Naruto dan Sakura-san berciuman. Aku merasa diriku berada di malam saat aku melihat pacar dan Ibu tiriku selingkuh."

Sasuke merasakan pelukan Hinata yang semakin erat di pundaknya. Dia pasti merasa terguncang.

"Menangislah, jika kau ingin menangis," Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau menangis untuk orang yang tidak penting."

"Baguslah. Jika kau menangis, pasti beban tubuhmu akan semakin berat."

"Apa pengaruhnya?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat wajah Hinata. Awas saja kalau gadis itu benar-benar menangis. Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Wajah Hinata memerah saat mata mereka bertemu.

"A-Apa?" tanya Hinata gugup.

Sasuke kembali melihat ke depan, "Tidak ada."

Entah kenapa jantung Hinata jadi berdegup dengan cepat. Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakan degupan itu di punggungnya. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia harus mengantarkan gadis ini ke-flatnya dan kemudian pulang.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Kan sudah kubilang kalau kita impas. Aku pamit pulang."

"Tunggu!"

Hinata merogoh saku blazernya. Sepertinya dia hendak memberikan sesuatu kepada Sasuke.

"Ini untukmu."

Hinata memberikan sebuah origami merah muda yang sudah dilipat menjadi bentuk hati kepada Sasuke.

"Aku membuatnya saat kau ke toilet tadi. Karena kau tidak suka dengan burung, makanya aku membuat hati. Hanya itu yang aku bisa. Sampai jumpa!"

Hinata langsung menutup pintu flat-nya sebelum Sasuke sempat mengatakan apapun. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat wajahnya yang sudah super merah.

Sementara Sasuke masih berdiri di depan pintu flat Hinata. Kakinya masih enggan merespon perintah otaknya untuk segera beranjak pergi. Dia masih memandangi origami bentuk hati yang ada di tangannya. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya juga ikut memerah. Meskipun Hinata bilang dia membuat hati karena tidak bisa membuat bentuk lain, Sasuke masih penasaran kenapa Hinata memberikan origami itu padanya.

Sasuke akhirnya beranjak setelah sebuah mobil berhenti di depan flat Hinata. Itu adalah mobil yang menjemputnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja mengantar Hinata pulang dengan mobil. Tapi dia lebih memilih untuk menggendongnya. Mungkin traumatis yang sempat kambuh tadi menyebabkan Sasuke kehilangan sedikit kewarasannya. Atau mungkin saja kekuatan cinta yang lebih berkuasa.

Entahlah.

Bintang bertebaran menghiasi langit yang sudah gelap. Sasuke dan Hinata setuju jika hari ini adalah hari yang indah meskipun sesaat masa lalu kembali menghantui mereka. Namun mereka bisa melewatinya dengan baik.

Ini adalah Senin yang menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tubikontinyu..**

**Reply dr ripiu gak login ::**

**- piiip : yoai..**

**- Nagisa Imanda : dasar mesum.. hha" =D**

**- Seichi : ajiib.. tar deh saia buat fic yg ada Itachi-nya..**

**- Dewichan : buat adegan kissnya sabar dulu ia.. hhe" =P**

**- YouicHi HiKaRi : hho", gapa kog.. yg penting km mau nerusin bca fic ni.. I'm so appreciated *peluk balik*.. saia sampe' ngakak bca ripiu km, hha".. arigatou..**

**Review please =))**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**A/N :: kembali saia ingatkan di chap ni.. diharapkan readers tidak sedang makan saat membaca chap ni.. mana tau ada kata" yg bisa bikin mual, hho"..**

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Resolusi layar sebuah laptop yang memancarkan radiasi tidak sanggup membuat orang yang sedang menggunakannya enggan untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya. Mata yang fokus menatap layar, jari-jari yang lincah bermain di atas tombol-tombol keyboard menandakan bahwa pengguna laptop tersebut masih betah untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan menunda waktu untuk menikmati kehangatan ranjangnya di malam yang dingin ini.

Bagi orang awam yang cukup puas dengan apa yang sudah mereka dapatkan, bekerja hingga larut malam begini bukanlah hal yang akan mereka lakukan. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikannya di hari esok setelah mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup. Tapi bagi seorang pengusaha besar yang ingin perusahaannya tetap berdiri kokoh bahkan mengalami kemajuan yang pesat, hal ini akan dengan senang hati dia kerjakan.

Beberapa kertas berserakan di atas meja tidak jauh dari laptop yang sedang digunakan. Mungkin secara kasat mata, kertas-kertas itu hanyalah lembaran kertas biasa yang akan menjadi seonggok sampah saat tak dibutuhkan lagi. Tapi sebenarnya, kertas-kertas tersebut memiliki nilai investasi yang cukup besar. Dengan satu tanda tangan dan nama orang yang berpengaruh, mungkin saja sebuah pabrik akan didirikan. Atau mungkin sebuah lahan yang sangat luas berpindah tangan dari satu orang ke orang yang lain. Itu sebabnya lembaran-lembaran kertas tersebut akan tetap dijaga oleh pemiliknya.

Ruang kerja yang cukup luas didominasi oleh suara ketikan dan jarum jam yang berdetak. Hanya ada satu orang yang mengisi ruangan tersebut sebelum pintu ruang kerja terbuka dan muncul seorang wanita yang membawa secangkir teh di tangannya. Setelah memberi senyuman hangat saat orang yang akan dihampirinya beralih dari laptop dan menatapnya, wanita itupun masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Sudah tengah malam, Hiashi-kun," ucap Sakura sambil meletakkan gelas teh di pinggir meja yang kosong.

"Aku tahu. Tidurlah duluan. Aku akan menyusul," balas Hiashi.

Sakura memijat lembut bahu suaminya. Mencoba merelaksasikan otot-otot yang sudah bekerja keras selama seharian. Terkadang tidak jarang Hiashi mengeluh dengan rasa pegal yang suka merayapi tubuhnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau kerjakan? Kenapa harus lembur seperti ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini tentang pengaturan harta warisan," jawab Hiashi.

Sakura mendelik saat telinganya dengan jelas menangkap kata harta warisan yang diucapkan oleh Hiashi.

"Karena Hinata sudah menjalankan tradisi dari klan Hyuuga secara turun-temurun, itu artinya sesegera mungkin dia akan menjadi pewaris sah kekayaan Hyuuga," lanjut Hiashi.

"Apa kau yakin, Hinata sudah siap?"

"Mau tidak mau dia harus siap. Aku percaya padanya, dan aku selalu percaya pada kemampuannya. Dia memang terlihat lemah. Namun dia memiliki kekuatan yang diwariskan oleh ibunya. Dan dia adalah putriku."

Sakura bisa melihat sorot mata Hiashi yang penuh kerinduan terhadap putri semata wayangnya. Tapi dia selalu berkeras hati tidak mau mengunjungi putri kesayangannya itu.

Apa mungkin semua Hyuuga memang seperti itu?

Sakura jadi ingat kejadian ketika Hinata memergokinya dengan Naruto. Dia bisa saja memberitahukannya kepada Hiashi. Tapi dia memilih untuk pergi dan menganggap seperti tidak ada kejadian sama sekali. Semua Hyuuga memang susah ditebak jalan pikirannya. Setidaknya itulah yang menjadi kesimpulan yang diambil Sakura saat ini.

Dia bertahan menjadi istri dari seorang Hyuuga karena dia mempunyai rencana tersendiri. Sakura memandangi kertas-kertas yang ada di atas meja ketika Hiashi sedang menikmati tehnya.

"Apa kau sudah mencetak daftar harta warisannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebagian. Sebagian lagi sedang aku kerjakan," jawab Hiashi.

Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa hal yang ingin diselesaikan Hiashi malam ini juga. Namun pujuk rayu Sakura berhasil membuatnya luluh dan menurutinya untuk bergegas tidur. Hiashi bahkan tidak sempat membereskan mejanya saat Sakura menggelayut manja di tangannya dan menariknya menuju ke kamar.

Mungkin besok, segalanya akan dibereskan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari siang ini bersinar cukup terik. Langit biru terlihat begitu luas saat tak ada awan yang berarak di sekitar langit. Angin juga rasanya sedang malas berhembus di saat-saat seperti ini. Namun itu semua tidak menyurutkan niat Hinata untuk bergegas pulang ke flat-nya.

Hinata bisa saja naik kendaraan umum yang kebetulan melintasi daerah flat-nya dari halte bus di dekat sekolah. Tapi itu artinya Hinata harus menyisihkan sedikit uang sakunya untuk membayar ongkos bus. Bukannya pelit, tapi tinggal sendirian membuatnya harus mengontrol keuangan dengan baik. Memang sang ayah tetap mengirimkan uang setiap bulannya untuk keperluan Hinata. Tapi jumlahnya hanya 1:10 dengan uang saku yang didapatkannya saat masih tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga. Itu sebabnya Hinata wajib menerapkan pola hidup hemat di saat dirinya jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga.

Hinata menatap langit biru yang luas seperti tanpa batas itu. Cahaya matahari tidak lagi sesilau sebelumnya, tidak bersinar angkuh seperti saat Hinata memulai perjalanan pulang dari sekolahnya. Karena perlahan-lahan ada awan yang mulai bergerak menutupi matahari. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa cuaca bisa berubah begitu cepat hari ini.

Angin mulai bertiup. Hinata merasa lega saat angin menyapu kulitnya yang sudah penuh dengan keringat. Kulit putihnya yang terbakar sinar matahari dia biarkan saja. Nanti juga akan kembali lagi seperti semula saat dia mengoleskan lotion di kulitnya yang lembut.

Angin yang awalnya bertiup sepoi-sepoi, lambat laun menerpa kuat. Langitpun telah mendung, tidak panas terik seperti tadi. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Takut kalau-kalau kehujanan. Belakangan ini cuaca memang gampang berubah drastis. Hinata harus berhati-hati menjaga kesehatannya mengingat mungkin dia tidak akan punya cukup uang untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter jika dia jatuh sakit.

Tinggal satu blok lagi. Hinata mulai berlari-lari kecil agar bisa sampai di flat lebih cepat. Namun Hinata menghentikan langkahnya yang terburu-buru saat dirinya melihat sebuah kendaraan yang tidak asing sedang parkir di depan flat-nya. Hinata ragu. Apakah harus melanjutkan langkahnya atau mundur beberapa langkah dan menuju tempat lain? Dia tidak begitu yakin.

Suara guruh mulai menggema di langit yang sekarang sudah penuh oleh awan hitam. Dia pasti kehujanan jika memilih untuh melarikan diri dari keadaan seperti ini. Lagipula dia juga tidak punya tempat tujuan jika dirinya memang ingin lari. Mau tidak mau, Hinata harus tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

'Acuhkan saja!' perintahnya kepada diri sendiri.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memulai langkahnya lagi. Semakin Hinata mendekat, sepeda motor itu semakin menunjukkan bahwa pemiliknya memanglah dia. Tapi Hinata tidak boleh memperdulikannya. Terserah dia mau berkata apa, Hinata tetap akan mengacuhkannya.

"Hinata . . ."

Suara itu. Sudah lama Hinata tidak mendengarnya. Padahal dulunya, setiap hari hanya suara itu yang didengar oleh Hinata. Entah kenapa suara itu sekarang membuat Hinata berdiri terpaku dan menolak perintah otaknya untuk terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kepada si pemilik suara. Ternyata melaksanakan sesuatu jauh lebih sulit daripada mengatakannya.

"Aku menunggumu," lanjutnya.

Hinata masih diam. Kepalanya menunduk melihat tanah yang mulai membuat corak titik-titik air hujan.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Wajah Hinata mulai memerah. Ada emosi yang rasanya mulai mengalir sampai ke ubun-ubunnya. Merindukan Hinata? Hah! Mudah sekali dia mengatakan hal itu. Apa dia tidak ingat saat-saat ketika dirinya mengkhianati kesetiaan Hinata?

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?" tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh lengan Hinata.

Hinata menurunkan tangan itu perlahan dari lengannya. Hinata bukanlah orang yang suka menepis tangan orang lain dengan kasar. Hinata tetaplah Hinata. Meskipun hatinya sakit, dia tetaplah Hinata yang lembut dan tidak mudah marah. Begitulah seorang Hinata di mata Naruto.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Mengunjungimu," jawabnya enteng.

Kali ini, Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap mata Naruto. "Pulanglah," perintahnya. Suaranya masih lembut seperti saat Naruto terakhir kali mendengar suaranya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata," ucap Naruto akhirnya.

"Semua sudah berakhir, Naruto."

Sekarang Narutolah yang berdiri terpaku dan tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Mata Hinata terlihat berkaca-kaca, semakin membuat Naruto merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Dia tidak mengharapkan Hinata untuk menjadi kekasihnya lagi. Meski dia menghiba dan bersujud di kaki Hinata, tampaknya itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Tapi setidaknya dia bisa mendapatkan kata maaf dari Hinata. Hanya itu. Apakah sebegitu sulitnya bagi Hinata untuk memberikan maaf kepada Naruto? Tentu saja.

Naruto mencengkeram kedua lengan Hinata dan memaksa Hinata untuk melihat ke dalam matanya. Dia ingin Hinata melihat ketulusan Naruto yang memohon maaf padanya. Tapi dengan mata yang kabur karena air mata seperti itu, Hinata pasti tidak mampu melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Setidaknya maafkan aku Hinata," pinta Naruto.

Hinata merasa terpojok. Sudah mulai rintik-rintik, tapi dia belum mampu mencari tempat berteduh. Ya, tempat berteduh. Bukan hanya dari hujan, tapi juga dari kegalauan hatinya. Dia membutuhkan seseorang yang mampu menjadi tempat berteduh untuknya. Siapa saja.

"Jawab aku, Hinata!" ucap Naruto sedikit membentak.

Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dan menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Rasanya begitu sakit. Sakit sekali. Dia ingin saat matanya terbuka, ini semua hanyalah mimpi.

Cengkeraman di sebelah lengannya lepas. Mungkin Naruto sudah menyerah dengan keinginannya. Lalu sebuah suara membuat Hinata berani membuka matanya lagi. Sepertinya, orang yang akan menjadi tempat berteduhnya sudah ada disini.

"Jangan paksa dia!" ucap orang itu dingin.

Hinata menoleh untuk melihat Sasuke sedang memegang sebelah pergelangan tangan Naruto yang tadinya mencengkeram lengan Hinata.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto tidak kalah dinginnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke.

"Jangan ikut campur! Ini masalahku dengan Hinata," balas Naruto dengan nada suara yang mulai meninggi.

Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Naruto di udara dan menarik Hinata untuk berdiri di belakangnya.

"Masalah Hinata, adalah masalahku juga," ucap Sasuke mantap.

"Memangnya kau ini siapa, haa?" tanya Naruto tak sabaran.

"Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke . . ." Sasuke menahan kalimatnya, ". . . pacar Hinata."

Hinata tersentak mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Naruto juga tidak kalah terkejutnya. Jawaban Sasuke yang satu ini akhirnya berhasil membuat nyali Naruto ciut dan meredakan emosinya. Namun kemudian rasa ingin tahunya muncul. Apa benar Hinata bisa melupakan Naruto secepat itu dan berpacaran dengan orang lain.

"Aku tidak percaya," cibir Naruto.

"Oh ya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sasuke bergeser dari posisi berdirinya untuk memperlihatkan Hinata yang masih sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan asal dari Sasuke. Dia kemudian menarik bahu Hinata untuk menghadapnya. Tanpa ragu Sasuke menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup bibir Hinata tepat di hadapan Naruto. Tidak terlalu lama. Yang penting bisa menjadi bukti agar Naruto percaya.

"Sekarang kau sudah percaya?" tanya Sasuke menantang.

Naruto benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Berarti orang ini serius dengan ucapannya barusan. Naruto tidak mampu mencegah Hinata yang ditarik oleh Sasuke untuk masuk ke flat-nya. Rintik-rintik hujan telah berubah menjadi gerimis. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Hinata kehujanan di luar hanya karena seseorang yang sudah seenak jidatnya menyakiti Hinata.

Sasuke menutup pintu flat Hinata dan bersandar di sana. Baru saja, dia sudah melakukan akting yang luar biasa. Hinata yang sedari tadi menahan nafasnya kini sudah mampu mengoperasikan paru-parunya kembali.

"K-Kenapa harus m-menciumku?" tanya Hinata gugup. Wajahnya benar-benar merah saat ini. Dia sudah rela jika Sasuke akan menertawakannya.

"Memangnya itu bisa disebut ciuman? Kan hanya sebentar. Lagipula itu juga bukan yang pertama kalinya," jawab Sasuke asal sambil melongos dari hadapan Hinata dan duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu.

Hinata hanya bisa bengong. Kenapa begitu mudahnya dia memberikan jawaban seperti itu. Hinata kemudian menghampiri Sasuke dan berkecak pinggang di hadapannya.

"Apa? Yang penting aku kan sudah menolongmu," lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata berpikir sejenak. Benar juga yang dikatakan Sasuke. Setidaknya dia berhasil menghindari Naruto. Dia kemudian ikut merebahkan diri di samping Sasuke, memejamkan matanya, mencoba melupakan bayangan wajah Naruto yang kembali terngiang di benaknya.

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Rasanya jika dilihat dalam jarak sedekat ini, Hinata terlihat sangat cantik.

"Kau belum bisa melupakannya?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, "Mungkin jika dia tidak muncul-muncul lagi di hadapanku, aku bisa melupakannya."

"Begitukah? Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan orang yang meninggalkanku meskipun aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi selama hampir setahun."

"Itu karena dia meninggalkanmu tanpa pernah menyakitimu. Tentu saja tidak sama denganku," sela Hinata.

Sasuke menatap Hinata heran.

"Gaara yang menceritakan semuanya padaku," kata Hinata seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke.

Hinata kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak haus?" tanyanya balik.

Hinata tidak menunggu jawaban Sasuke dan segera menghilang dari pandangannya. Sesaat kemudian Hinata kembali dengan 2 gelas coklat hangat. Dia memakai kaos warna kuning bergambar winnie the pooh dan celana pendek berwarna putih dengan motif polkadot yang senada dengan warna kaosnya.

'Kenapa dia selalu terlihat imut?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Setelah meletakkan mug berisi coklat hangat ke atas meja, Hinata tidak langsung duduk di tempatnya semula. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke luar melalui jendela. Naruto masih di sana.

Hinata segera menutup tirai jendelanya ketika Naruto melihat ke arahnya. Hinata kembali duduk di samping Sasuke dan mengambil mug-nya.

"Dia masih di luar. Kehujanan," ucap Hinata dengan nada penyesalan.

Meski Sasuke tidak suka Hinata masih mengkhawatirkan Naruto, tapi dia tetap tidak tega melihat Hinata seperti ini.

"Aku akan memberikannya payung," kata Hinata seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jangan," cegah Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau punya jas hujan? Lebih baik kau memberikannya jas hujan. Jika kau memberikannya payung, dia akan tetap berada di sini. Tapi jika kau memberikannya jas hujan, dia akan menggunakannya dalam perjalanan pulang," Sasuke memberi solusi.

"Iya. Kau benar," Hinata mengiyakan.

"Kau ingin aku yang memberikannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak usah. Biar aku saja. Tunggulah di sini."

Sasuke tidak berusaha untuk mencegah Hinata lagi. Terus-terusan lari dari masalah juga tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah itu sendiri.

Naruto yang mulai kedinginan masih belum mau menyerah. Dia yakin Hinata pasti akan keluar untuk menemuinya. Dugaannya terbukti benar ketika Hinata muncul dengan sebuah payung dan membawa sesuatu. Begitu sampai di hadapan Naruto, Hinata langsung menyerahkan benda itu kepadanya.

"Pulanglah Naruto," perintah Hinata.

Naruto tidak mengambil jas hujan itu dari tangan Hinata. Sepertinya dia tetap bersikukuh akan berada disitu sampai Hinata mau memaafkannya.

"Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah menyukaimu. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi."

Hinata melangkah menuju sepeda motor Naruto dan meletakkan jas hujan itu di dudukannya.

"Selamat tinggal," ucap Hinata pelan lalu kembali ke dalam.

Terserah Naruto akan segera pulang atau tidak. Yang pasti, Hinata sekali lagi mengambil keputusan pahit yang tidak menguntungkan siapapun, baik dirinya maupun Naruto.

"Kau ingin menangis?" tanya Sasuke ketika Hinata kembali duduk di sampingnya.

Memang itu yang sedari tadi ingin dilakukan Hinata.

"Kemarilah," pujuk Sasuke.

Ragu-ragu, Hinata bersandar di dada Sasuke. Isakan kecil pada awalnya, lalu berubah menjadi tangis yang keras ketika Sasuke merangkul tubuh Hinata. Kemejanya mulai basah karena air mata. Tapi Sasuke membiarkannya. Membiarkan Hinata menangis di pelukannya hingga kelelahan dan tertidur.

Sasuke menghirup aroma Hinata dalam-dalam, merelaksasikan pikirannya, dan ikut tertidur bersama Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Hiashi saat Hiashi berada di kantor. Dia tidak akan kembali untuk makan siang karena ada meeting. Dia kemudian duduk di bangku yang selalu digunakan Hiashi saat bekerja di ruangan ini. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja yang tidak sempat dibereskan oleh Hiashi tadi malam.

Diambilnya satu persatu kertas itu dan dia lihat isinya. Luar biasa. Tenyata seorang Hyuuga Hiashi jauh lebih kaya dari yang dia duga. Itu bisa dilihat dari saham-saham dengan nominal keuntungan yang tidak sedikit. Keuntungan saham dari sebuah perusahaan saja mampu memenuhi kebutuhan hidup dirinya dan ibunya selama setahun. Apalagi jika dia bisa memiliki semua harta kekayaan Hyuuga Hiashi. Dia pasti bisa membeli sebuah pulau lengkap dengan fasilitasnya dengan uang yang dimiliki oleh Hiashi.

Tapi ini semua akan menjadi milik Hinata. Sakura mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya warisan itu bisa jatuh ke tangannya. Meski dia hanya bisa mendapatkan 50 persen dari jumlah keseluruhan warisan tersebut, bukankah itu sudah termasuk lumayan?

Sakura tersenyum, sebuah ide muncul di dalam otaknya.

"Aku harus bicara dengan Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin?" tanya Gaara setelah berhasil memasukkan bola nomor 8 ke dalam salah satu lubang meja bilyar.

"100 persen yakin," jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Yang jadi masalah bukanlah Hinata, tapi kau. Ah, sial!" umpat Gaara ketika dirinya gagal memasukkan bola nomor 9 yang menjadi penentu kemenangannya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan sampai di tengah jalan kau berulah."

"Tidak akan. Yang harus aku lakukan adalah mencari momen dan kata-kata yang tepat, lalu menjalankan rencanaku. Seperti caraku memasukkan bola ini."

Benar kata Sasuke. Bola nomor 9 pun masuk ke dalam lubang.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda. Hinata itu pantas mendapatkan pemuda yang lebih baik daripada seorang playboy sepertiku. Semoga berhasil!"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. Dia kemudian mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana. Senyumnya makin melebar saat layar ponsel menampilkan _Message Sent_.

"Ayo kita ganggu Sai. Dari tadi dia selalu bersama Ino," ajak Gaara.

Sasuke menurut dan mengikuti langkah Gaara menuju tempat di mana Sai dan Ino berada.

Sementara di flat Hinata, dia sedang mengerjakan esai yang tidak terlalu sulit di atas tempat tidurnya. Terkadang pikirannya membawanya sedikit menjauh dari jawaban-jawaban esai yang akan dia tulis. Dia masih ingat kejadian tadi sore ketika dia bangun, ternyata dia masih berada di pelukan Sasuke. Tawa kecil memenuhi kamarnya jika dia mengingat hal itu. Hinata juga merasa lega karena Naruto sudah pulang saat dirinya mengantar Sasuke sampai depan pintu ketika dia akan pulang.

Hinata meraih ponselnya yang berada di samping bantal. Ada pesan masuk.

**Besok setelah jam sekolah berakhir, temui aku di atap sekolah.**

**Sasuke**

"Sasuke?" gumam Hinata.

Mau apa Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk menemuinya besok. Mencurigakan. Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali fokus mengerjakan esainya. Namun sebelumnya dia sempat mengirimkan pesan balasan yang hanya berisi satu huruf sebagai jawaban.

**Y**

Sasuke nyengir saat mendapat pesan balasan dari Hinata.

"Semoga besok kau akan memberikan jawaban yang sama," gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi setelah pelajaran Kimia dari Orochimaru berakhir. Hinata mengemas barang-barangnya sambil sesekali bercanda dengan Tenten, teman sebangkunya. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah bangku yang diduduki Sasuke. Sasuke tidak ada di sana. Mungkin Sasuke sudah menunggunya di atap sekolah sekarang.

Hinata menolak ajakan Tenten untuk pulang bersamanya dengan alasan sudah ada janji dengan seseorang. Namun Hinata tidak mau mengatakan siapa orang itu. Dia bergegas menaiki tangga yang menuju atap sekolah. Begitu dia sampai, Sasuke juga tidak ada. Hinata berjalan pelan menyusuri atap sekolah yang baru pertama kali dia datangi. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa melihat salah satu anak perusahaan Hyuuga yang berdiri tinggi menjulang dari atas sini. Dia jadi merindukan ayahnya.

"Hinata."

Hinata kenal suara ini. Akhirnya dia muncul juga. Kemana saja dia sejak tadi. Hinata menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," lanjutnya.

"K-Kenapa serius begitu? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Hinata. Jujur. Tiba-tiba dia merasa gugup saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang begitu serius.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sebelum berbicara. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Dia tidak ingin mengulur waktu lagi.

"Aku ingin . . . kau menguasai hatiku sejak hari ini. Tidak! Sejak detik ini," ucap Sasuke mantap.

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tubikontinyu..**

**A/N :: wah! gak nyangka dah lebih dari 10 chap.. padahal pas pertama ng-publish fic ni tu cuma modal nekat.. hha".. bagi readers yg mungkin dah mulai bosan sama ceritanya yg kepanjangan, boleh ngeluarin unek"nya melalui ripiu.. bagi yg makin excited juga ditunggu ripiunya.. saia akan membacanya dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka *kayak mau pelukan aja*.. hho"..**

**Reply dr ripiu gak login ::**

**- YouiChi HiKaRi : makasi byk.. konflik masih ada.. tp di sini masih nyantai" dlu..**

**- Nagisa Imanda : saia juga mau digendong Sasu-chan.. oke deh cin~**

**- hikari, Hyuuga Nii : sepsep..**

**- cocl : salam kenal juga.. sampai segitunya? saia senang sekali =D.. kejadian yg menghebohkan? boljug..**

**- Seichi : mungkin karena SasuKonan memang jarang kali ia *sotoy*..**

**Review please =))**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san..**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Volume angin yang cukup kuat menyapa Hinata ketika dirinya tiba di atap sekolah, tempat Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk menemuinya. Poninya yang rapi berkibar mengikuti arah laju angin. Ternyata hawa di atas sini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada di dekat jendela perpustakaan dan lingkungan pekarangan sekolah.

Di sini memang tidak ada tumbuhan yang ditanam untuk memberikan rasa asri. Tapi dari sini, ada banyak jenis pemandangan yang bisa dilihat. Seperti gedung-gedung yang berdiri kokoh, taman bermain anak-anak, jalan raya, dan lain sebagainya.

Salah satu pemandangan yang berhasil menarik perhatian Hinata adalah sebuah anak perusahaan Hyuuga yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat rindu dengan ayahnya. Dia belum pernah jauh dan tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya dalam waktu yang selama ini. Biasanya jika ayahnya mengerjakan bisnis di luar kota, paling lama hanya seminggu. Bisnis Hyuuga memang hanya beroperasi di Jepang saja. Sehingga Hiashi tidak pernah meninggalkan anaknya untuk bisnis di luar negeri.

"Hinata."

Panggilan seseorang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Hinata tentang ayahnya. Namun Hinata tidak merasa terganggu. Karena memang orang inilah yang akan Hinata temui di sini. Seseorang yang dalam beberapa bulan terakhir telah mengisi hari-hari Hinata yang selalu sepi. Seseorang yang telah ditetapkan Hinata sebagai tempat berteduh atas kegalauan hatinya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ucap orang itu ketika Hinata telah menoleh padanya.

"Sasuke? K-Kenapa serius begitu? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku ingin . . . kau menguasai hatiku sejak hari ini. Tidak! Sejak detik ini."

"Eh?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Sasuke melangkah maju mendekati Hinata, "Jawabannya hanya ya, atau tidak."

"A-Ano. . ."

"Kita sama-sama ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kita cintai, meskipun dengan cara yang berbeda. Namun kita pernah saling mengisi kekosongan hati kita sesaat. Kenapa kita tidak saling mengisi lagi untuk waktu yang lebih lama? Kalau perlu untuk selamanya," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Hinata tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke. Dia hanya menatap dada Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya. Meski Sasuke menjelaskan secara panjang lebar, intinya hanya satu. Sasuke menginginkan Hinata untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi apa yang harus Hinata jawab? Ya atau tidak.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Sepertinya Hinata belum memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Atau mungkin lebih tepat permintaannya. Senyuman pahit terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa," ucap Sasuke seraya berbalik dan berniat untuk pergi.

Puluhan gadis bisa saja pingsan, berteriak senang, atau mabuk kepayang jika Sasuke meminta mereka untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi Hinata memang bukanlah gadis biasa. Dia hanya diam. Dia bahkan tidak mau menatap orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya dan juga memberikan jawaban.

Rasa kecewa sempat dirasakan Sasuke. Keyakinannya yang 100 persen kini serasa luntur. Dan kenapa dia juga merasa begitu sedih.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang lambat dan rapuh. Dia berhenti bukan karena ingin melihat lagi ke belakang dan menanyakan jawaban Hinata sekali lagi. Tapi dia berhenti karena dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah ketika kedua tangan Hinata memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap. Namun Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata tidak mengizinkannya pergi. Dia sudah memiliki jawaban untuk Sasuke. Dan Sasuke harus tetap berada di sini untuk mendengarkan jawabannya.

"Ya," ucap Hinata pelan dari pundak Sasuke.

Senyumnya yang pahit berubah menjadi senyum bahagia. Sasuke tidak mau terus berdiri seperti ini. Karena itu membuatnya seperti seorang pemuda yang sedang mengacuhkan seorang gadis yang istimewa. Sasuke meregangkan kedua tangan Hinata dari tubuhnya, berbalik, dan membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua insan sedang menyusuri jalan yang hanya diterangi lampu jalan dan cahaya bulan sambil berpegangan tangan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Cukup merasa nyaman dalam keheningan seperti ini. Mereka berdua sudah lelah. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi, mereka berkeliling-berkeliling. Mulai dari makan siang, jajan di pinggiran jalan, bermain di pantai, sampai akhirnya melihat matahari terbenam yang menandakan mereka harus segera pulang.

"Kau sudah ngantuk ya?" tanya Sasuke.

Yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Mau aku gendong?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Kali ini dia menggeleng.

Dengan keadaan seperti ini, Sasuke mempelajari bahwa Hinata adalah tipe orang yang tidak banyak bicara. Jika dia masih bisa menggunakan bahasa tubuh untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang, dia pasti tidak akan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ya sudah." Lalu suasana kembali hening beberapa saat.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Sai-kun pernah bilang, kalau aku mengingatkanmu pada Konan. Apa itu?"

"Rambutmu. Konan juga suka menyanggul rambutnya sepertimu."

"Apa kau suka padaku karena aku mirip dia?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau dan Konan tidak sama. Jadi jangan berpikiran seperti itu," pinta Sasuke.

Akhirnya Hinata menunjukkan senyumnya yang sempat hilang sebelumnya.

"Sudah sampai. Kau ingin mampir?" tanya Hinata setelah Sasuke mengantarnya sampai depan pintu flat-nya.

"Besok. Aku akan kembali besok," jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, ya. Sampai besok."

"Sampai besok." Sasuke mengecup dahi Hinata sebelum beranjak pulang. Tak lupa pula senyuman hangat dan lambaian tangan.

Begitu Sasuke pergi, Hinata masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya. Baru saja Hinata masuk ke kamarnya, pintu flat-nya diketuk oleh seseorang. Hinata berpikir apakah itu Sasuke yang berubah pikiran dan mau mampir sebentar karena langsung rindu walau baru 5 menit tidak bertemu. Daripada mengira-ngira, lebih baik baginya untuk membukakan pintu dan melihat siapa yang ada di sana.

Hinata sedikit terkejut saat melihat tamunya. Keperluan apa yang membawa orang ini untuk datang mengunjungi Hinata. Semoga saja dia tidak membawa berita buruk.

"Selamat malam, Hinata-sama," sapa orang itu setelah Hinata membukakan pintu.

"Malam, Juugo. Ayo masuk."

Seseorang yang telah menjadi bodyguard setia ayahnya selama bertahun-tahun ini masuk ke dalam flat-nya dan langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

"Duduklah."

Juugo membungkuk sedikit dan menuruti Hinata.

"Tidak banyak yang berubah," katanya memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya. Waktu itu kau juga membantuku untuk mendesain seluruh ruangan ini."

"Dengan senang hati, Hinata-sama."

"Bagaimana keadaan Ayah?"

"Sangat baik. Tapi saya kemari atas perintah Sakura-sama."

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya Sakura sudah mulai menguasai kediaman Hyuuga beserta seluruh pelayannya. Buktinya Juugo yang hanya patuh pada perintah ayahnya, sekarang datang kemari atas perintah ibu tirinya itu.

"Pada Sabtu malam nanti, Hiashi-sama akan merayakan ulang tahunnya. Sakura-sama telah menyiapkan seluruh keperluan pesta. Namun rasanya kurang jika Hinata-sama tidak berada di sana. Untuk itu saya datang kemari untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Sakura-sama. Dia ingin Anda hadir pada pesta itu," jelas Juugo.

"Oh begitu. Iya, aku pasti datang."

Juugo hanya mengangguk menanggapi jawaban Hinata.

"Tapi, apa kau kemari hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Ibu?"

"Tidak. Saya juga disuruh untuk menyebarkan undangan kepada relasi Hyuuga yang tinggal di daerah sini. Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin Anda tanyakan, saya mau permisi."

"Ah, iya. Ya sudah. Selamat melaksanakan tugasmu."

Juugo berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk, "Selamat malam, Hinata-sama."

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Setelah ini, ia ingin langsung tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa siswa berlari-lari sambil bercengkerama dengan teman-teman mereka di saat jam istirahat. Tempat-tempat yang biasanya sepi saat pelajaran berlangsung, kini ramai oleh para siswa yang hanya numpang lewat atau berkumpul untuk saling bertukar cerita dan belajar bersama. Bahkan tempat yang paling jarang dikunjungi sekalipun, pasti terlihat ada siswa di sana.

Memilih untuk menyingkir dari ramainya hiruk pikuk siswa siswi yang lain di jam istirahat, Sasuke dan Hinata memilih atap sekolah untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka. Biasanya Sasuke hanya sendirian di sini. Tapi sekarang dia telah membawa Hinata ke dunianya.

Mencuri tidur siang pada jam istirahat memang sudah jadi kebiasaan Sasuke sejak dulu. Kepalanya berada di atas lipatan kaki Hinata. Jari-jari Hinata yang lembut membelai rambut dan wajahnya mengantarkannya menjemput mimpi. Kedua tangan yang biasanya dia pakai sebagai bantal, dilipatnya di depan dadanya.

"Aku dengar dari Kakekku, Ayahmu akan merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya," kata Sasuke yang matanya terpejam. Hinata mengira bahwa dia sudah tidur, ternyata belum.

"Iya. Kau mau datang bersamaku?"

"Boleh-boleh saja. Nanti aku jemput," jawabnya yang masih menikmati kenyamanan di atas pangkuan Hinata.

"Kenapa tidur? Kau tidak mau makan siang?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Hinata, "Mau tahu alasan kenapa aku tidak mau makan siang?"

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke memberi isyarat kepada Hinata untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Mungkin Sasuke akan membisikkan alasannya ke telinga Hinata. Hinatapun membungkuk menuruti isyarat Sasuke. Tangannya kemudian meraih kepala Hinata dan menariknya. Sudah tahu apa yang terjadi bukan? Sasuke menangkap bibir Hinata.

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke mencuri ciuman dari bibir Hinata. Aroma parfum Hinata menguap, hanya itu yang bisa dihirup oleh Sasuke. Semua tentang Hinata, hanya Hinata. Sasuke lega karena dia menyadari dengan cepat bahwa dia memang mencintai Hinata. Rasanya enggan melepas kehangatan ciuman yang disajikan oleh Hinata. Namun sekali lagi, Sasuke tidak akan memaksa.

"Aku sudah kenyang," ucapnya sambil nyengir.

Hinata yang terpaksa masih bertahan di posisinya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya memerah karena malu dan kekurangan udara. Sasuke khawatir kalau Hinata akan pingsan. Dia menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi menahan Hinata untuk tetap dekat dengannya.

Merasa sudah bebas, Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Rasanya jantungnya seperti ingin copot. Dia bahkan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Kemana saja asal tidak memandang Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata kembali ke kegiatannya membelai rambut dan wajah Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah terlelap.

Dia berpikir kalau lain kali Sasuke ingin menciumnya, dia harus minta izin dulu. Kalau tidak, mungkin Hinata bisa pingsan sangkin kagetnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kimono?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Hinata setelah dia membukakan pintu.

"Sejak kapan ucapan selamat malam berubah menjadi nama pakaian?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Ah, maaf. Aku ulangi ya."

"Baiklah," Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Sasuke yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Aishiteru," katanya.

"Konbanwa," balas Hinata.

"Sejak kapan kata cinta dibalas dengan ucapan selamat malam?" protes Sasuke sambil mengekori Hinata masuk ke dalam flat.

"Kan kau yang mulai duluan," jawab Hinata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke.

Sadar bahwa dirinya bisa dengan mudah memenangkan perdebatan tanpa harus kejar-kejaran mengingat Hinata sedang memakai kimono, Sasuke melancarkan aksinya. Langkahnya yang lebar mampu mencapai Hinata dengan cepat. Selanjutnya adalah menangkap Hinata dari belakang.

"Kena kau," katanya puas dengan tawa kemenangan.

"Sasuke. Nanti kimono-ku berantakan," rengek Hinata yang mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau mau kuapakan?" tanyanya jahil.

"Kau selalu berkata begitu. Tapi ujung-ujungnya aku pasti berakhir berantakan."

Sasuke tertawa pelan jika mengingat Hinata yang memang selalu kalah saat dia mengacak-acak rambut Hinata dan menggelitik perutnya tanpa ampun.

"Tidak. Aku janji. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu sebentar," katanya seraya meletakkan dagunya di bahu Hinata.

Hinata tidak melawan. Apapun yang terjadi, sudah menjadi hukumnya dialah yang kalah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa pakai kimono? Aku tidak salah kostum kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Hanya tamu wanita yang mengenakan kimono," jawab Hinata.

"Oh, baguslah." 

"Sepertinya tidak terlalu bagus. Kita bisa terlambat."

"Iya iya." Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Hinata hanya tersenyum nakal melihat Sasuke yang sedikit kecewa.

"Awas kau ya," ancam Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

BMW hitam seri 5 keluaran terbaru memasuki pekarangan kediaman Hyuuga yang sudah diramaikan dengan mobil-mobil lain yang tak kalah mewahnya. Setelah mematikan mesin, seorang pria dengan setelan kemeja putih dan tuksedo hitam serta dasi kupu-kupu berwarna biru muda turun dari mobilnya. Langkah awalnya memperlihatkan sepatu hitam mengkilap dengan brand terkenal yang menunjukkan bahwa harganya tidak murah. Langkahnya kemudian menuju pintu mobil berikutnya, membukakannya, dan mengajak seorang gadis untuk turun dari mobil bersamanya.

"Ayo, Princess."

Ajakannya berhasil membuat rona merah pada wajah sang Princess. Kimono-nya terlihat serasi dengan dasi kupu-kupu milik pemuda yang sekarang telah menggandeng tangannya. Warna biru muda dengan motif kupu-kupu dipilihnya untuk membalut tubuh mungilnya malam ini.

"Apa ini bisa disebut pulang?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Mungkin lebih tepat jika dibilang hanya mampir," jawab Sasuke.

Merekapun masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan yang biasa dipakai untuk mengadakan perhelatan di kediaman Hyuuga. Sebuah ballroom mini yang desainnya mirip dengan ballroom yang terdapat di hotel-hotel mewah. Hinata sempat pangling ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tampaknya Sakura berhasil menyulap ruangan ini sehingga hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan ballroom yang ada di hotel.

Para tamu yang awalnya sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing, menoleh saat dua tamu yang terlihat masih sangat muda masuk sambil bergandengan tangan. Mungkin mereka berdua adalah tamu termuda di pesta ini. Mengingat para tamu undangan yang lain adalah relasi-relasi bisnis Hyuuga dan kebanyakan telah berusia sama dengan Hiashi.

Hal lain yang menarik perhatian adalah Hinata yang merupakan putri Hiashi sedang bersama dengan cucu dari Uchiha Madara yang merupakan relasi bisnis mereka juga. Para tamu yang hadir mulai berdesas-desus tentang perjodohan antara pewaris Hyuuga dan pewaris Uchiha yang hadir di pesta malam ini. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang menduga bahwa malam ini mungkin Hiashi akan mengumumkan tentang pertunangan putrinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ayah," ucap Hinata ketika menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang berbicara dengan tamu lain.

Hiashi menoleh begitu menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara putrinya.

"Hinata? Dengan siapa?" tanya Hiashi.

"Maaf, Hyuuga-san. Saya pergi bersama putri Anda tanpa meminta izin Anda terlebih dahulu," kata Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Anda ini cucu Madara-san kan?" tanya Hiashi kepada Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya Hiashi lupa dengan nama cucu dari Uchiha Madara itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka bertiga. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata akan datang bersama pewaris Uchiha tertampan menurut versi Sakura.

"Tepat sekali, Hyuuga-san. Saya datang kemari mewakili kakek saya," jelas Sasuke.

Sakura melihat ke arah tangan Hinata yang digandeng oleh Sasuke. Dia penasaran, sebenarnya apa hubungan antara mereka berdua.

"Dunia ini memang kecil ya. Hyuuga dan Uchiha berhubungan baik di dalam dunia bisnis. Benar-benar tidak terduga jika pewaris-pewarisnya juga akan berteman baik," kata Sakura.

"Lebih dari berteman baik," koreksi Sasuke.

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura makin penasaran. Namun dia tidak sempat bertanya lebih jauh untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya.

"Sepertinya Anda sedang sibuk dengan tamu yang lain. Silakan dilanjutkan," saran Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian mengajak Hinata beranjak menuju tempat lain di dalam pesta. Tanpa mereka sadari Sakura terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka.

'Jangan-jangan mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih,' Sakura menduga-duga dalam hati. Sekarang rencananya akan menjadi lebih sulit. Awalnya dia pikir, Hinata akan datang sendirian. Kalau sudah begini, dia harus memikirkan cara menarik Hinata ke tempat lain tanpa diketahui Sasuke. Tapi bagaimana? Sasuke bahkan tidak mau melepaskan gandengannya. Sepertinya dia takut bahwa Hinata akan hilang atau tersesat di rumahnya sendiri.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan para tamu undangan sekalian. Hari ini saya, Hyuuga Hiashi merayakan ulang tahun saya yang ke-42."

Hiashi memulai pidato ulang tahunnya. Seluruh tamu yang tadinya berbincang-bincang, kini menoleh kepada Hiashi untuk mendengarkan ucapannnya. Mereka juga menunggu pengumuman yang akan diberikan oleh Hiashi. Siapa tahu saja dia memang telah menjodohkan putrinya dengan salah satu pewaris dari Uchiha Corp,.

"Toiletnya di mana?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Ikuti saja jalan di koridor itu. Nanti belok kanan," jawab Hinata.

"Aku tinggal sebentar ya."

Hinata mengangguk saat Sasuke beranjak.

Sakura tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dia berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Bisa ikut Ibu sebentar, Hinata?"

Sakura berjalan duluan. Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang. Sakura membawa Hinata naik ke lantai dua dan menuju salah satu balkon.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sakura basa-basi.

"B-Baik. Ibu sendiri?"

Sakura bisa membaca rasa gugup di wajah Hinata saat ini. Ada banyak spekulasi. Mungkin saja dia takut dengan Sakura. Atau mungkin dia masih trauma dengan kejadian di mana Naruto selingkuh dengan Sakura. Berarti keberuntungan sedang berada di pihak Sakura.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto? Sepertinya dia merasa bebas karena tidak bersamamu lagi." Yang harus Sakura lakukan adalah mematahkan semangat Hinata.

"Benarkah? Mungkin dia memang tidak pernah menyukaiku."

"Sepertinya begitu. Dia merasa jauh lebih senang saat bersamaku. Dia juga tidak pernah membahas tentang dirimu saat bersamaku."

Hinata semakin menunduk. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia kelihatan sedih. Tapi memang itulah yang diinginkan Sakura.

"Ya sudah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Kalian memang sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi kan? Lebih baik sekarang kau fokus pada latihan-latihan yang akan kau dapatkan sebagai seorang pewaris. Menurut Ibu kau terlalu muda dan belum cukup pengalaman untuk menjalankan kerajaan bisnis Hyuuga yang biasanya ditangani oleh Hiashi-kun. Hiashi-kun bilang padaku, saat itu dia sudah berusia 22 tahun ketika hidup jauh dari keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi kau masih berusia 17 tahun. Itu artinya terlalu cepat bagimu untuk menjadi seorang pewaris. Kau sendiri tahu kan bahwa bisnis yang harus ditangani oleh seorang pewaris Hyuuga itu tidak sedikit. Kau –"

"Rumah ini besar ya, Bu?" sela Hinata. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sakura. "Apa Ibu pernah mengira-ngira berapa persen harga rumah ini jika dibandingkan dengan seluruh kekayaan yang dimiliki seorang Hyuuga Hiashi? Aku pernah memikirkannya saat usiaku 7 tahun. Waktu itu aku sering menemani Ayah yang sedang bekerja. Semakin aku memikirkan tentang rumah ini, semakin aku tahu bahwa kekayaan Hyuuga memang tidak sedikit. Rumah ini hanya sepersekian saja."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. 'Apa maksud gadis ini?' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Ibu juga menginginkan harta warisan itu kan?" tanya Hinata. "Jika itu alasan Ibu menikah dengan Ayah, lebih baik Ibu menyerah saja."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura yang sudah mulai terpancing emosi.

Hinata tetap bersikap tenang untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Mungkin Ibu bisa mengalihkan perhatian Ayah dariku. Ibu juga bisa menguasai orang-orang yang bekerja di rumah ini. Tapi Ibu tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana seorang Hyuuga dibesarkan dalam keluarganya. Dan bagaimana tata cara pembagian warisan di antara anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Sejak dulu Hyuuga hanya melahirkan satu orang pewaris. Itu sebabnya saat Ibu kandungku meninggal ketika melahirkan anak kedua, orang-orang bilang bahwa itu adalah kutukan. Karena tidak ada satupun Hyuuga yang pernah memiliki dua anak. Hanya akan ada satu orang, yang mampu mengendalikan seluruh bisnis yang dikelola keluarga Hyuuga secara turun temurun. Dan itu adalah seorang Hyuuga tulen yang dilahirkan dari klan Hyuuga."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Hinata!" Sakura makin emosi.

"Warisan dari klan Hyuuga hanya akan diberikan kepada pewaris peranakan Hyuuga. Ibu memang bisa mendapatkan nama Hyuuga karena menikah dengan Ayah. Tapi apa Ibu tahu, Ibu tidak akan memiliki hak sedikitpun dari harta Hyuuga. Memang sudah begitu tata caranya. Tidak ada yang berani melanggar kebijakan tersebut bahkan seorang Hyuuga Hiashi sekalipun. Ibu tetaplah dianggap istri yang setia dan menikah dengannya karena cinta. Dengan sangat menyesal aku katakan, Ibu tidak akan mendapatkan sepeserpun dari warisan tersebut. Aku minta maaf, Bu."

Lutut Sakura melemas. Hinata pasti bercanda. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya tidak akan mendapatkan apapun. Jadi bagaimana dengan pengorbanannya selama ini?

"Ibu menikah dengan Ayah karena cinta kan?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan penuh amarah, "Bukan urusanmu!" Dia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas. Dia belum pernah melihat Sakura semarah itu. Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya ataupun perkataannya? Karena terus berjalan sambil menunduk, Hinata hampir saja menabrak seseorang yang sedang bersandar di kusen pintu. Dia berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke memajang senyuman anggun di wajahnya, "Kau memang seorang Hyuuga Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tubikontinyu..**

**A/N :: makasi banyak buat saran" dari readers(ripiwer) di chap lalu.. beberapa permintaan sudah saia laksanakan di chap ni.. tapi kalo belum memuaskan juga, saia tunggu ripiunya..**

**Reply dr ripiu gak login ::**

**- Hyuuga Nii : sep.. tu di atas SasuHina kissing lagi kan? hhe"..**

**- Nagisa Imanda : pastinya donk cin..**

**- Seichi : sabar".. Hinata gak akan nurut ma Sakura kog.. tu Hinata ma Sasuke dah jadian.. horee XD**

**- Hikari : makasi dah nunggu.. Hinata dah ngasi jawaban kayak harapan Sasuke tu *nunjuk" ke atas*..**

**- dewi chan : *Hinata : iya iya aku mau kog*.. ia kasian juga si Naruto.. tapi mo gimana lagi..**

**- Reita : makasi dah nunggu ;)**

**Review please =))**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san..**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata mencoba menghindari tatapan mata ibu tirinya yang seakan berapi-api dan siap melumat Hinata dengan gumpalan api tersebut. Namun dia harus tetap berani. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah sedikitpun, karena dia adalah seorang Hyuuga. Dia sudah berhasil sejauh ini. Tinggal sedikit lagi, misinya untuk mencari tahu tentang alasan Sakura menikah dengan ayahnya akan berhasil. Semuanya akan terbongkar jika Hinata memiliki sisa-sisa keberanian yang ada di dalam dirinya.

"Ibu menikah dengan Ayah karena cinta kan?" tanya Hinata.

Pertanyaan ini semakin memancing emosi Sakura. Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah di wajah Sakura yang sedang menahan marah. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Hinata sudah siap menghadapi resiko akibat 'membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur pulas'. Sakura membuka mulutnya. Hinata yakin inilah saatnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sakura. Dia kemudian meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di balkon. Kimono-nya yang hanya selutut mempermudah pergerakannya yang cepat dan lincah.

Hinata mendelik, 'Hanya itu?'. Ternyata yang terjadi saat ini jauh dari apa yang Hinata pikirkan. Hinata menatap ke bawah balkon. Awalnya dia mengira, Sakura akan berdebat hebat dengannya hingga saling tolak menolak. Bisa saja dia yang jatuh dari balkon ini. Tapi Sakura hanya berkata 'bukan urusanmu' dan akhirnya pergi dengan amarah yang tertahan.

Hinata menghela nafas. Setidaknya dia masih baik-baik saja. Meskipun dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban seperti yang dia inginkan. Kemudian dia teringat dengan Sasuke. Pasti Sasuke sudah kembali. Dan dia pasti bingung ketika menyadari Hinata tidak ada di tempat sebelumnya. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke ruangan pesta. Entah kenapa rasanya langkahnya terasa berat. Dia tidak ingin kembali ke ruangan pesta yang seperti ballroom hotel itu.

Hinata yang berjalan menunduk menyadari ada bayangan hitam yang menghalangi jalannya. Sebelum benar-benar menabrak pemilik bayangan hitam tersebut, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Senyum anggun Sasuke adalah hal pertama yang dia lihat. Melihat senyum ini membuat Hinata menyadari alasan gadis-gadis begitu menggemari kekasihnya itu. Sasuke benar-benar memiliki senyum menawan yang mampu meluluhkan hati semua gadis yang melihatnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Kau memang seorang Hyuuga Hinata."

"Itu, pujian atau ledekan?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke tertawa pelan, "Tentu saja itu pujian."

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Tapi kemudian merasakan adanya keanehan. "Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?"

"Sudah dari tadi aku berdiri di dalam. Saat Ibumu pergi, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Tampaknya dia benar-benar marah."

"Kau mendengarkan percakapan kami?"

"Seperti itulah. Ibu tirimu itu benar-benar menyeramkan." Sasuke memasang wajah ngeri saat berkata seperti itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu kami ada di sini?"

"Sebelum sampai di toilet, aku memutuskan kembali untuk menitipkan ponselku padamu. Tapi kau tidak ada. Lalu aku melihat kalian berdua sedang menaiki tangga. Karena aku khawatir kejadian yang sama saat Naruto mengunjungimu terulang, makanya aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti kalian. Karena kau terlihat lebih berani dalam menghadapi Ibumu, jadinya aku hanya berdiri di sini dan mendengarkan percakapan kalian. Itu tadi benar-benar hebat, Hinata."

Hinata yang malu-malu memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi Sasuke. Rona merahpun menjalar di pipi Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku masih kebelet pipis," keluh Sasuke.

Hinata tertawa mendengarnya, "Kalau begitu ayo kita cari toilet."

Hinata membawa Sasuke ke tempat yang berbeda. Seingat Sasuke ini bukan jalan menuju ke ruangan pesta.

"Kita mau kemana, Hinata?"

"Aku rindu dengan kamarku. Aku ingin mengunjunginya sebentar. Disana juga ada toilet."

Begitu memasuki kamar Hinata, Sasuke langsung menuju toilet yang ditunjuk oleh Hinata. Selagi menunggu Sasuke, Hinata duduk di atas ranjangnya. Semuanya masih terlihat rapi dan terawat. Tidak ada yang berubah seperti terakhir kali Hinata tidur disini.

Hinata kemudian meraih sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di atas meja di samping ranjangnya. Ada gambarnya disana, bersama seseorang yang pernah menjadi pacarnya selama hampir 2 tahun. Hinata tersenyum malu, sedangkan Naruto nyengir dengan cengiran khasnya. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke keluar dari toilet dan menghampiri Hinata. Hinata kemudian memasukkan foto tersebut ke dalam laci. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Dia kemudian naik ke atas ranjang dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku bisa ketiduran disini, Hinata. Kamar ini penuh dengan aromamu."

"Jangan sampai. Ayahku bisa membunuhmu jika dia melihat ada seorang pemuda tidur di kamar putrinya."

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap Hinata. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya.

"Kau mau coba?" tantang Hinata.

"Tidak. Jangan sampai," jawab Sasuke.

Diam menyelimuti kamar Hinata. Hanya detak jarum jam yang masih setia menyumbangkan suara.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kau tahu, Sasuke? Kau itu ciuman pertamaku."

Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata. Kali ini dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Naruto adalah pacar pertamaku. Dulunya aku mengira dia tidak pernah menciumku karena dia menghargaiku. Tapi saat melihat dirinya mencium Sakura-san, disitu aku baru menyadari kalau Naruto memang tidak pernah benar-benar menyukaiku." Terlihat raut sedih di wajah Hinata.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak perlu sedih. Ada aku yang mencintaimu disini."

Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke benar. Sekarang ada Sasuke di sisinya. Dia tidak perlu merasa sedih ataupun khawatir. Dia merasa bersalah karena belum mampu menghilangkan Naruto dari pikirannya. Tapi dia akan tetap berusaha.

Demi Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri. Kau sudah pulang, Naruto. Ada yang sedang menunggumu di kamar," ucap Kushina saat menyambut putranya pulang.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto seperti tak tertarik.

"Lihat saja. Dia sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

Naruto menuju kamarnya sesuai perintah ibunya. Mood-nya sedang tidak enak. Dan dia benar-benar tidak ingin memiliki tamu saat ini. Mood-nya semakin tidak enak ketika tahu siapa yang sedang mengunjunginya. Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya, menuju ke koleksi vcd musiknya dan memilih salah satu dari kaset vcd tersebut untuk didengarkan. Dia menyetel volume yang lumayan kuat. Berharap apapun yang dia bahas dengan tamunya ini tidak akan terdengar oleh ibunya di luar.

"Kau tidak mau menyapaku dulu?" tanya Sakura yang memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik Naruto sejak masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Apa lagi yang membawamu kemari? Jika mau membahas tentang Hyuuga lagi, aku tidak tertarik."

"Jika aku ingin membahas tentang Hinata, apa kau juga tidak tertarik?" pancing Sakura.

Naruto langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sakura, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Tadi malam aku mengundangnya untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun Ayahnya. Dia datang bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin dia ingin pamer padaku karena sudah mendapatkan pacar baru. Tapi aku tahu, sebenarnya dia masih sangat menyukaimu. Aku bisa melihat itu di raut wajahnya saat aku menyebut namamu," jelas Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto ingat nama itu. Orang yang mengaku sebagai pacar Hinata dan mencium Hinata tepat di depan matanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Kenapa kau menjadi dingin seperti ini kepadaku? Apa karena Hinata? Aku bisa membuatnya kembali ke pelukanmu."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Hinata bilang, hanya dirinya yang akan memperoleh seluruh harta warisan Hyuuga. Aku tidak akan mendapatkan sepeserpun. Jadi apa gunanya pengorbananku selama ini?"

"Lalu?"

"Kau bisa bilang ke Hinata kalau kau akan menjadi pacarnya lagi jika dia mau menyerahkan sedikit dari warisan itu untukku."

Gila. Sakura benar-benar sudah gila. Itu yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto ketika Sakura menyampaikan maksudnya. Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang duduk di sofanya dan kemudian mencengkeram kedua lengan Sakura untuk memaksanya berdiri.

"Sudah cukup, Sakura. Aku mohon hentikan! Apa kau tidak sadar berapa orang yang akan tersakiti dengan rencana gilamu itu. Hinata, aku, bahkan Sasuke!" bentak Naruto.

"Tapi Hinata masih menyukaimu," protes Sakura.

"Kau salah! Hinata menyukai Sasuke. Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Sasuke itu. Aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan diam saja jika aku meminta Hinata untuk kembali padaku. Lagipula kau sendiri tahu aku tidak mencintai Hinata." Naruto menghempaskan tubuh Sakura ke sofa yang semula didudukinya.

"Aku tidak mau terlibat lagi dalam rencana konyolmu. Lebih baik kau pergi," usir Naruto.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, "Baik kalau kau memang tidak mau membantuku. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri." Sakura beranjak menuju pintu keluar kamar Naruto.

Naruto tidak mencegahnya. Dia sudah cukup letih. Sangat letih bahkan. Sampai kapan Sakura akan seperti ini? Sampai kapan dia akan menyadari bahwa hanya Naruto yang setia berada di sisinya? Sampai kapan?

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata ketika menerima sebuah kotak hitam berpita abu-abu dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia terlihat agak gugup sekarang ini. "Itu, aku ingin kau memakainya nanti malam."

Hinata mengingat-ingat ada acara penting apa hari ini. Setahunya ini adalah hari sabtu. Hanya itu. "Buat apa?" tanya Hinata lagi karena masih belum mengerti. Hinata masih menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke yang terlihat makin gugup.

"Kencan," jawabnya singkat. Namun dalam hati dia merasa lega. Akhirnya dia bisa mengatakannya juga kepada Hinata.

Kali ini giliran Hinata yang merasa gugup. Ajakan Sasuke sukses membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Aku jemput jam 7 ya. Sampai jumpa," kata Sasuke sambil mengecup pipi merah Hinata sebelum masuk ke mobil dan mengemudikannya hingga menjauh dari flat Hinata.

Hinatapun masuk ke dalam flat-nya setelah Sasuke pergi. Dia penasaran dengan isi dari kotak berpita yang baru saja diterimanya dari Sasuke. Daripada menduga-duga lebih baik dia langsung membukanya. Hinata terkesima dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dia mengambil sebuah gaun selutut tanpa lengan berwarna hitam. Modelnya sederhana namun terkesan mewah. Mungkin karena warnanya yang elegan. Bagian rok yang mengembang akan membuat Hinata bebas bergerak. Bukan hanya itu. Ada juga sepasang sepatu berwarna sama, masih di dalam kotak tersebut. Hinata lalu mengambil sebuah catatan yang tertempel di dasar kotak.

**Aku tidak pintar memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk wanita.**

**Tapi aku harap kau suka.**

**Luv Sasuke.**

"Aku suka kok," gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kenapa warna hitam?" Hinata berpikir apakah Sasuke memilih gaun ini karena suka dengan modelnya tanpa memperdulikan apa warnanya, atau memang ada alasan khusus sehingga Sasuke memilih gaun berwarna hitam.

Hinata mengangkat bahu. Yang penting dia suka dengan gaun ini. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, dia akan berkencan dengan Sasuke malam ini. Sangkin senangnya Hinata terus tertawa sampai berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya sambil memeluk gulingnya.

Rasanya tidak sabar menunggu nanti malam tiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaa!" Sasuke membuka mata Hinata yang sedari tadi ia tutup dengan selembar kain. Wajah Hinata yang tadinya terlihat sedikit cemas, kini berubah dengan pandangan terpesona.

Mereka sedang berada di atas balkon yang berada di kediaman Uchiha. Balkon ini cukup lebar. Dikatakan lebar karena Sasuke bisa meletakkan sebuah meja dengan dua kursi untuk candle light dinner dimana meja dan kursi tersebut dikelilingi oleh lilin-lilin yang menyala yang membentuk simbol love.

"K-Kau yang menyiapkan ini semua, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata yang masih terpesona dengan nyala lilin yang menguasai balkon.

"Untukmu, apapun akan kulakukan." Ingin saja rasanya Sasuke mencubit pipi Hinata yang memerah karena ucapannya barusan. Dia begitu gemas melihat gadis imut nan cantik yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini. Apalagi malam ini Hinata terlihat berbeda. Dia tidak menyanggul rambutnya seperti biasa. Saat Sasuke bertanya kenapa, Hinata menjawab bahwa dirinya ingin terlihat berbeda di depan Sasuke malam ini. Untuk itu dia menggerai rambutnya yang panjang dan hampir sepinggang itu.

Tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu, Sasuke langsung mengangkat tubuh Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Hinata tersentak kaget dengan kejadian yang begitu tiba-tiba. Dia kemudian tenang ketika Sasuke melangkahi deretan lilin-lilin untuk menghampiri meja tempat mereka akan menikmati makan malam mereka. Begitu sampai, Hinata sudah tidak sabar untuk bertanya ketika Sasuke menurunkannya.

"Kenapa harus digendong seperti itu?"

"Karena aku takut kulitmu terkena api. Aku mohon jangan tanya kenapa. Karena aku memang bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak logis dan tidak biasa untuk orang yang kusuka."

Rona merah kembali menjalar di pipi Hinata. Melihatnya membuat Sasuke ingin menggigitnya kali ini. Setelah menarik satu kursi, Sasuke mempersilakan Hinata untuk duduk di atasnya. Sasuke kemudian duduk berseberangan dengan Hinata. Tidak lama kemudian setelah satu petikan jari dari Sasuke, seorang pelayan yang bekerja di kediaman Uchiha datang dengan membawa dua buah piring berisi _beef steak_ dan dua buah gelas dengan satu botol _wine_. Pelayanpun menuangkan _wine_ tersebut ke gelas mereka masing-masing. Sesaat setelah mereka berdua memulai makan malam mereka, seseorang dengan biola di tangannya menghampiri mereka dan memainkan melodi-melodi indah dari biola tersebut untuk menghibur dua sejoli ini.

Canda tawa mereka ikut meramaikan suasana makan malam yang memang sudah terasa romantis ini. Setelah memainkan beberapa lagu, pemain biola tersebut beranjak setelah berpamitan dengan membungkuk ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke kembali menggendong Hinata untuk keluar dari lingkaran lilin yang sebelumnya mengitari mereka. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin Hinata tanyakan sejak tadi. Pertanyaan ini kembali terpikir olehnya saat dia melihat Sasuke juga mengenakan pakaian serba hitam seperti dirinya. Kemeja, jas, celana dan sepatu berwarna hitam. Meski terkesan monoton, namun itu tidak mempengaruhi ketampanannya. Dia justru terlihat sangat cemerlang jika berbusana seperti itu.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Kenapa harus memakai pakaian serba hitam?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau bertanya 'kenapa' lagi?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan menekankan kata 'kenapa'.

Hinata merengut mendengarnya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke malah bertanya balik. Sasuke langsung bertindak membujuk setelah melihat ekspresi Hinata yang seperti itu.

"Iya iya, maaf. Jangan ngambek begitu dong," pujuknya.

Akhirnya Hinata mengulas senyuman juga. Tapi bukan berarti Hinata tidak lagi menunggu jawaban. "Jadi?"

"Aku memilih hitam karena . . . hari ini tepat satu tahun Konan pergi dari kehidupanku," jawab Sasuke.

Ekspresi Hinata kembali berubah. Kali ini dia terlihat sedih. "Maaf," sesalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Sasuke.

Hinata sadar bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi Konan di hati Sasuke. Tapi hidup harus berlanjut. Dan Sasuke telah memilih Hinata untuk mengisi kekosongan di hatinya. Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Bedanya, Hinata yakin bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang tepat untuk menggantikan Naruto meski Naruto masih beredar dalam kehidupan Hinata.

"Malam ini bintangnya banyak ya." Ucapan Sasuke berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Dia juga ikut memandangi langit. Sasuke benar. Langit malam ini benar-benar indah dengan taburan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit. Tapi dia tidak bisa menatap langit lebih lama lagi karena wajah Sasuke telah menutupi pandangannya. Sekarang hanya wajah Sasukelah yang bisa dilihat olehnya.

Seperti tahu apa yang Sasuke inginkan, Hinata mendekat pada Sasuke ketika tangan Sasuke merengkuh tubuhnya. Hinata menutup matanya. Menunggu hingga bibir Sasuke menyentuh miliknya. Waktu serasa berjalan lambat. Seakan-seakan semuanya berhenti bergerak. Kecuali lidah Sasuke yang membasahi bibir Hinata. Sasuke senang karena kali ini Hinata membalas ciumannya. Dia tidak lagi mencuri ciuman dari bibir Hinata.

Kedua tangannya menarik Hinata lebih dekat ketika dirinya mendapatkan celah untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Lidahnya mulai bermain dengan lidah Hinata. Sasuke merasakan tangan Hinata yang menyentuh tengkuknya dan menariknya. Hinata meminta lebih. Hinata ingin agar ciuman ini hanya ditujukan untuknya. Seperti yang telah Sasuke katakan. Demi Hinata, apapun akan dia lakukan. Sasuke akan memberikan ciuman terbaik yang pernah dirasakan oleh Hinata. Meski mereka butuh bernafas, tapi mereka menolak.

Keduanya saling mengecup bibir satu sama lain. Berharap bahwa malam ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika ada 'kontes menghindari orang sedunia', pasti hinata sudah memenangkannya. Tepat satu hari setelah kencannya dengan Sasuke, Hinata terus mencoba untuk tidak bertatap muka dengan pacarnya itu.

Setiap Sasuke menghubungi, Hinata hanya membiarkannya. Lalu saat Sasuke mengirim pesan dengan bertanya 'Apa kabar?', Hinata malah menjawab 'Aku sedang tidak enak badan dan ingin istirahat'. Tentu saja jawaban ini membuat Sasuke panik. 'Kau sakit? Aku jenguk ya'. Gawat! Hinata menjawab 'Hanya sedikit pusing. Aku hanya butuh istirahat'. Tampaknya cara ini berhasil. Sasuke tidak jadi mengunjungi Hinata.

Pada hari Senin saat di sekolah juga begitu. Hinata memilih duduk di pojok agar pandangan Sasuke ke arahnya bisa terhalang oleh siswa yang lain. Sebisa mungkin, Hinata menghindari bertatapan muka dengan Sasuke.

Hinata melakukan ini bukan karena dia benci dengan Sasuke. Tidak pula karena Sasuke menyakiti hatinya seperti alasannya menghindari Naruto. Alasan sebenarnya adalah karena rasa gugup, malu, dan canggung akan bercampur menjadi satu saat dirinya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Jujur saja setelah ciuman Sasuke saat itu, Hinata hampir tidak bisa tidur. Dia tidak tahu apakah Sasuke mengalami hal yang sama dengannya atau tidak. Yang pasti dia bisa pingsan jika berada di dekat Sasuke.

Hinata baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak berkunjung kesana. Itu dikarenakan Sasuke yang suka mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama di atap sekolah ataupun di kantin. Lalu kenapa Hinata malah ke perpustakaan sendirian? Jelas sekali karena dia memang menghindari Sasuke.

Hinata sedang menyusuri koridor yang menuju ke kelasnya saat dirinya melihat Sasuke sedang mengobrol dengan Sai dan Gaara di ujung koridor. Hinata deg-degan tidak karuan. Bagaimana ini? Mau tidak mau Hinata harus melewati Sasuke jika dia ingin ke kelasnya.

'Semoga saja dia tidak melihat aku lewat,' doa Hinata dalam hati. Setelah satu hembusan nafas panjang, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Kepalanya terus menunduk melihat ke lantai. Doanya masih terus bergerilya dalam hatinya. Tapi sepertinya mereka sudah punya kontak batin. Sasuke langsung tahu Hinata sedang berada di dekatnya. Satu kata sapaan dari Sasuke, serasa membuat jantung Hinata seakan copot dan muncrat kemana-mana.

"Hey," panggilnya sambil memegang satu lengan Hinata untuk menahan Hinata di tempatnya. Bagus! Rencana Hinata untuk menghindari Sasuke akhirnya gagal total.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu!" seru Sasuke seraya memeluk Hinata kuat-kuat setelah berhasil menariknya ke atap sekolah. "Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur," lanjutnya.

Terjawab sudah pertanyaan Hinata. Ternyata Sasuke juga tidak bisa tidur sama seperti dirinya. Tapi rasanya Sasuke sedikit OOC. Apa ekspresinya ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Sepertinya tidak. Karena cinta, orang memang bisa merubah sifat dengan cepat.

"S-Sasuke. Aku tidak b-bisa bernafas," protes Hinata.

Sasuke meregangkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Hinata. "Tapi kau suka dengan saat-saat tidak bernafas denganku kan?" goda Sasuke.

Wajah Hinata blushing mendengarnya. Secara tidak langsung Sasuke ingin bilang kalau Hinata itu suka saat berciuman dengan Sasuke. Dia membuang wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Sasuke cuma tersenyum jahil, lalu kembali memeluk Hinata. Tapi tidak sekuat tadi. Dia ingin memberikan pelukan yang nyaman untuk Hinata. Tak lama kemudian, Hinatapun membalas pelukan Sasuke dan tersenyum di dadanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang ya. Sudah malam. Jangan tidur kemalaman. Besok masih harus sekolah." Sasuke pamit pulang setelah menemani Hinata di flat-nya sejak jam pulang sekolah.

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan ya."

Sasuke masih belum beranjak. Hinata jadi bingung. "Ada apa lagi?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya. Hinata hanya ber-oh saja. Lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi Sasuke. Kini giliran Sasuke, mungkin begitu istilahnya. Sasuke mengecup kening, pipi, tulang hidung, dagu, dan terakhir bibir Hinata. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mencium Hinata sebanyak ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin melakukan itu malam ini.

"Sampai jumpa." Sasuke beranjak menuju mobilnya dan meninggalkan daerah flat Hinata menuju ke rumahnya.

Di tengah perjalanan, Sasuke meraih ponselnya yang bergetar dari saku celananya. Ada telpon masuk ternyata, dari salah satu bodyguard keluarga Uchiha.

"Halo." Sasuke mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Sasuke-sama. Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan. Saya sedang berada di rumah sakit. Saya harap Anda bisa segera kemari. Konan-san sudah ditemukan," ucap bodyguard tersebut.

"Oh ya?" Sasuke merasa lega. "Bagaimana keadaan jenazahnya?"

Jawaban dari seberang telpon sontak membuat Sasuke terkejut sehingga mengerem mobilnya secara tiba-tiba ke pinggir jalan.

"Masih hidup?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tubikontinyu..**

**Reply dari ripiu gak login :: makasi byk ia XD**

**- I hate sakura, just reader, sasuhina lovers ever, 46the doctor : ia.. dah apdet ni..**

**- blossommeans : ttg tugas itu? tar bakalan dibahas lagi kog.. tunggu aja..**

**- dewi chan : Sai msih muncul.. tp porsinya dah krg..**

**- Nagisa Imanda : hha".. keg saiton? berarti jahat bgt donk..**

**- QD2C Re-chan : bisa donk.. namanya juga penpik.. hho"..**

**- Ayano Hatake : okeoke..**

**- Hyuuga Nii : senang bgt sasuhina kissing *padahal saia juga senang*.. kyaaaa..**

**- Seichi : bole".. tunggu aja..**

**- Nudnud : yoai.. keren kan?**

**- tsuki sora : kayaknya gak.. kalo Sakura suka ma Sasuke, tar ceritanya gak abis".. hha"..**

**- sasuhina lovers : jawaban dari pertanyaan kamu ada di chap ne *nunjuk atas*..**

**Review please =))**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san..**

**A/N :: masih ingat dengan OC Kimujun Hana yang pernah hadir di chap 7? disini akan muncul lagi..**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata sangat bersemangat hari ini. Jika kemarin dia terus menghindari Sasuke karena malu bertemu dengannya, hari ini dia justru sangat ingin bertemu dengan orang yang selalu membuatnya merona, deg-degan dan merasa nyaman itu. Dia berangkat ke sekolah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Berharap dia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke sebelum bel masuk berbunyi dan mengobrol untuk melepaskan rindu yang dia rasakan.

Senyumnya terus mengembang di wajah manisnya. Rambutnya yang tergerai melambai-lambai mengikuti arah gerak angin. Tidak ada yang lebih mempesona dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang bahagia. Namun ada sedikit rasa kecewa ketika Hinata melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas. Bangku yang biasanya diduduki Sasuke kosong. Sai juga tidak ada disana. 'Mungkin Sasuke terlambat datang,' pikirnya.

Hinata mengambil posisi duduk di bangkunya yang biasa. Senyuman ramah dia berikan kepada Tenten yang telah datang lebih dulu. Tenten mengajaknya berbicara. Namun matanya terus melihat ke arah bangku Sasuke yang masih kosong. Dia masih belum tiba. Hinata jadi sedikit khawatir.

Hinata mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Tapi dia harus menunda niatnya karena bel masuk telah berbunyi. Saatnya pelajaran dimulai. Sasuke masih belum muncul. Mungkin dia akan sangat terlambat hari ini. Sai kemudian masuk ke dalam kelas. Hinata yang melihatnya memberikan senyum kepada teman baiknya itu. Sai hanya tersenyum tipis lalu beranjak ke tempat duduknya. Hinata jadi heran. Tidak biasanya Sai seperti itu kepadanya.

Hal ini membuat Hinata jadi susah berkonsentrasi saat belajar. Matanya terus melirik ke bangku Sasuke, lalu melirik ke arah jam. Sasuke belum kunjung muncul, dan dia ingin waktu istirahat segera tiba. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar.

RRIIIINGGGG

Akhirnya waktu istirahat tiba juga. Saatnya untuk mencari tahu kenapa Sasuke tidak hadir di sekolah hari ini. Hinata mencoba bertanya dulu kepada Sai. Mungkin saja Sai tahu alasan Sasuke tidak masuk hari ini. Wajahnya kembali menunjukkan rasa heran. Sai tidak ada di bangkunya. Cepat sekali dia meninggalkan kelas. Hinata selalu menganggap Sai sebagai orang yang suka muncul secara tiba-tiba, dan menghilang secara tiba-tiba juga.

Hinata kemudian melangkah keluar. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah menghubungi Sasuke. Hinata meraih ponsel dari saku roknya. Jarinya mulai mengoperasikan ponsel tersebut untuk mencari nama Sasuke. Lebih baik Hinata langsung menghubunginya saja. Karena mengirimkan pesan singkat rasanya kurang efektif. Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya saat sebuah tangan yang pucat menggenggam separuh tangannya dan menutupi layar ponselnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Sai setelah Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dari layar ponsel dan menatap wajahnya.

"Aku ingin menghubungi Sasuke," jawab Hinata sedikit bingung.

"Lebih baik jangan," cegah Sai.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata semakin bingung.

Sai tidak menjawab. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sai melarangnya untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Wajah Sai terlihat sangat serius. Begitu juga dengan Gaara yang berada di sampingnya. Sedari tadi Gaara tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hinata bahkan belum pernah melihat wajah Gaara yang biasanya ceria kini terlihat serius. Hinata menelan ludah. Pasti ada kabar buruk yang akan mereka sampaikan padanya.

"Sasuke sedang berada di rumah sakit. Jadi sebaiknya jangan menghubunginya." Akhirnya Sai menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata tersentak. Matanya membelalak. "Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke? Kenapa dia bisa berada di rumah sakit?" tanya Hinata khawatir. Bagaimana dia tidak khawatir. Tadi malam Sasuke baru saja bersamanya. Dan sekarang dia mendapat kabar bahwa Sasuke sedang berada di rumah sakit.

"Tenang, Hinata. Sasuke baik-baik saja. Dia disana sedang menjaga seseorang," jawab Sai menenangkan.

Hinata bernafas lega. Dia hanya terlalu khawatir. Kenyataannya Sasuke memang tidak apa-apa. "Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Sai memandang ke arah Gaara yang masih diam. Gaara kemudian mengangguk. Lalu Sai mengembalikan pandangannya ke Hinata. Hinata kembali terlihat bingung dengan ulah kedua orang di hadapannya ini.

"Kau ingat dengan pacar Sasuke yang bernama Konan?" tanya Sai.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, "Iya. Aku ingat."

Sai menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Dia sudah ditemukan. Dan dia masih hidup."

Hening. Hinata tidak langsung merespon perkataan Sai. Dia mencoba untuk mencerna setiap kata yang baru saja dia dengar. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Sebelum dirinya mampu membalas ucapan Sai, air matanya sudah berkumpul di sudut matanya. Namun Hinata mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Kenapa dia harus menangis? Bukankah seharusnya dia senang jika orang yang sudah lama hilang kini telah ditemukan. Mungkin respon otak dan hati tidaklah selalu sama. Otaknya menyuruh dirinya untuk merasa bahagia, namun hatinya berkata bahwa dia harus bersedih. Karena Sasuke sudah menemukan kembali cinta lamanya. Dan itu artinya, Hinata mungkin tidak akan memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" Kali ini Gaara yang mulai bertanya.

"Iya. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata yang berpura-pura tegar.

"Kalau kau mau, ikutlah ke rumah sakit bersama kami setelah pulang sekolah nanti," ajak Gaara. Sai menyenggol lengannya dan berkata melalui matanya 'Ajakan yang bodoh!'

Lalu mau bagaimana lagi? Hinata harus bisa menerima keadaan ini.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut," sela Sai.

"Tapi aku mau. Aku mau ikut."

Sai tidak bisa melarang. Lagipula disana dia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Bukankah memang itu yang Hinata inginkan.

"Ya sudah. Kami akan menunggu di parkiran saat pulang sekolah nanti," kata Sai.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Otaknya melarangnya untuk pergi. Tapi hatinya yang sangat merindukan Sasuke, memberikannya kekuatan untuk menghadapi apapun yang terjadi saat berada di rumah sakit nanti.

Otak dan hatinya terus berkutat sehingga mematahkan semangat gadis yang mulai terlihat murung ini. Dia kembali melirik jam. Menunggu waktu pulang sekolah tiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata melangkah turun dari mobil Gaara. Dia hanya diam sejak tadi. Ini pertama kalinya dirinya tidak saling bercanda dengan Gaara. Gaara yang mengerti keadaan Hinata, juga tidak mau mempersulitnya.

"Kalau kau ragu, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang sekarang," Gaara menawarkan.

"Tidak. Aku, ingin bertemu dengan Konan." Hinata memandang gedung rumah sakit dengan tatapan cemas. Kira-kira bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat dia melihat Hinata kemari.

Pintu ruang rawat terbuka. Sasuke dan Konan mengalihkan pandangan mereka untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sai, Gaara. Kalian datang?" sapa Konan ketika melihat sepupu dan teman baik Sasuke yang juga merupakan teman baiknya datang menjenguknya. Kemudian dia merasa bingung karena ternyata ada satu orang lagi yang masuk ke ruangannya. Dia tidak mengenal gadis ini. Seingatnya Ino tidak memiliki ciri-ciri seperti gadis ini.

"Dan . . . ?" tanya Konan.

"Hinata. Teman baik kami. Kami yang mengajaknya." Gaara memperkenalkan Hinata kepada Konan sambil merangkul bahu Hinata. Bisa Gaara rasakan bahu Hinata yang sedikit bergetar. Gaara jadi khawatir. Hinata tidak mungkin berada lebih lama lagi disini.

Sasuke hanya diam. Matanya tak luput memandangi Hinata yang sedang tersenyum miris kepada Konan. Dia ingin bangkit dari kursinya, menarik Hinata keluar dan berbicara dengannya. Tapi membicarakan apa? Dia bahkan belum menentukan cara untuk menghadapi Hinata. Dia tidak mampu memejamkan mata tadi malam saat memikirkan tentang hal itu. Namun tetap saja, tidak ada jawaban yang muncul di benaknya. Hingga dirinya bertemu dengan Hinata disini, Sasuke masih belum tahu harus melakukan apa dengan hubungan mereka ini.

"Sepertinya Hinata sedikit pendiam ya?" tanya Konan kepada Hinata.

"Dia sedang tidak enak badan. Aku ingin permisi untuk mengantarnya pulang. Tidak apa kan, Konan?" tanya Gaara.

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kemari," jawab Konan.

"Cepat sembuh ya, Konan," ucap Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

Gaarapun membawa Hinata keluar dari ruangan. Sai dan Sasuke hanya memandangi mereka hingga tubuh mereka menghilang di balik pintu. Suasana kamar rawat menjadi hening. Konan memilih untuk istirahat. Sasuke meminta Sai untuk tinggal sebentar karena dia ingin menghubungi seseorang. Sai menurut tanpa bertanya. Dia yakin Sasuke akan mengambil tindakan secepatnya. Semoga saja itu memang yang terbaik untuk dirinya, Konan, dan Hinata.

Gaara membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata dan menyuruhnya masuk. Dia kemudian meraih ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya. Tertera nama Sasuke di layar ponsel.

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Ada yang menelepon." Gaara menutup pintu mobil setelah Hinata mengangguk.

"Ya, Sasuke?" tanyanya begitu menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya dan mengambil tempat agak jauh dari mobilnya.

"_Bagaimana Hinata?_" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Aku tidak yakin. Dia terlihat begitu murung. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa," jawab Gaara.

"_Kau kan berpengalaman dalam menghadapi gadis-gadis._"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Gaara tak mengerti.

"_Bisakah, kau menemani Hinata hari ini?_"

Gaara tertegun mendengar permintaan Sasuke. Sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah begitu memohon seperti ini. Tampaknya Sasuke memang benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongannya.

"_Untukku,_" lanjut Sasuke.

Gaara menghela nafas, lalu melihat ke arah Hinata yang berada di dalam mobil. "Baiklah," jawab Gaara singkat.

"_Terima kasih,_" ucap Sasuke.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku. Aku akan berusaha," kata Gaara meyakinkan.

Gaara beranjak ke mobilnya ketika sambungan telpon terputus. Dia masih belum memikirkan rencana untuk menemani Hinata. Dia butuh suatu tempat yang bisa menenangkan Hinata. Tapi dimana?

Mobil Gaara terus berjalan tanpa arah. Hinata tahu bahwa jalan ini bukan jalan menuju flat-nya. Tapi dia diam saja. Berjalan-jalan sebentar mungkin bisa mengurangi kesedihannya. Mobil Gaara kemudian berbelok ke arah pantai dan parkir di sisi jalan.

"Ayo turun," ajak Gaara.

Hinata menurut saja. Dia sedang tidak ingin berkomentar atau bertanya kenapa Gaara membawanya kemari. Dia melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Dengan bertelanjang kaki Hinata menapakkan kakinya ke pasir pantai yang terhampar luas sebelum menuju ke air yang akhirnya menyentuh kulitnya. Rasanya begitu nyaman.

Gaara melihatnya dari kejauhan. Membiarkan Hinata melepaskan semua emosi yang membelenggu jiwanya. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu. Walau pada akhirnya dia menghampiri Hinata setelah satu jam bermain-main dengan air dan ombak-ombak kecil yang menghempas kakinya.

"Kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Gaara.

"Membantu apa?" Hinata mengikuti Gaara yang membawanya ke sebuah istana pasir yang belum jadi.

"Buatlah menara untuk istana pasir ini."

"Baiklah. Aku coba."

Hinatapun mengambil seonggok pasir untuk membentuk menara sebagai puncak dari kastil coklat ini. Begitu seterusnya sampai akhirnya menara itupun jadi. Kini istana pasirnya telah selesai, dan mereka berdua duduk di depannya.

"Seperti kisah Rapunzel yang terkurung di menara kastil ya," ujar Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

"Rapunzel?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana akhir dari kisah Rapunzel. Bahagia, ataukah sedih. Aku tidak pernah mendengarkan kisahnya sampai selesai karena Ibuku sudah pergi sebelum sempat menceritakannya. Tapi dia pernah berkata padaku, bahwa kisah cinta tidak selamanya berakhir bahagia. Karena aku masih kecil, aku belum begitu mengerti dengan apa yang Ibuku katakan. Apa mungkin dia menceritakan kisah cintanya dengan Ayahku yang tidak bertahan lama? Aku tidak pernah tahu. Sama seperti kisah Rapunzel."

Gaara mendengarkan cerita Hinata dengan seksama. Saat kecil dirinya tidak suka dengan kisah-kisah dongeng yang biasa diceritakan seorang ibu sebagai pengantar tidur anaknya. Itu sebabnya dia juga tidak bisa menceritakan kepada Hinata bagaimana akhir dari kisah Rapunzel. Begitu juga dengan kisah cinta Hinata.

Suasana kemudian hening hingga mereka berdua melihat matahari yang tenggelam di ujung pantai. Seakan-akan genangan air yang ada disana menelan matahari yang kelelahan menyinari bumi satu hari ini. Dia ingin istirahat. Walau pada kenyataannya, matahari sedang menyinari belahan bumi yang lain. Begitu juga dengan hubungan manusia. Pasti ada pencerahan meskipun kedua insan yang menjalaninya tidak tahu kapan saat itu akan tiba.

Pasti ada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau memanggilku, Hiashi-kun?"

"Iya. Masuklah."

Sakura memasuki ruangan kerja Hiashi setelah salah satu pelayan rumah memanggil Sakura yang sedang berada di kolam renang untuk menghadap Hiashi di ruangannya. Meski dia bingung kenapa Hiashi memanggilnya secara tiba-tiba, namun dia tetap menurut karena tidak mau membuat suaminya marah.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan meja.

"Duduk," perintah Hiashi.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Cara Hiashi berbicara barusan begitu dingin. Sebelumnya Hiashi tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap arogannya di depan Sakura. Tapi hari ini, Hiashi terlihat sangat serius. Lagipula kenapa harus berbicara di ruangan kerjanya? Bukankah kalau ada apa-apa mereka selalu membicarakannya di kamar.

Hiashi menyodorkan selembar kertas kepada Sakura. Terdapat tanda tangan Hiashi di atas kertas itu. Kemudian Hiashi meletakkan sebuah pena di samping kertas tersebut.

"Tanda tangani kertas itu," kata Hiashi datar.

"Kertas apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

Hiashi tidak menjawab. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju jendela di dekat barisan buku yang tersusun rapi di dalam sebuah rak. Hiashi memandangi pekarangan belakang rumahnya yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam tanaman. Termasuk pohon sakura. Sekarang sedang musim semi. Dan ini saatnya bagi pohon sakura untuk berbunga.

Sakura berinisiatif untuk membaca isi dari kertas tersebut saat Hiashi tak juga memberikan jawaban. Matanya membelalak tak percaya. Apa Hiashi benar-benar menginginkan hal ini?

"P-Perceraian?" tanya Sakura tergagap.

"Seperti yang kau baca," jawab Hiashi dingin.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak membicarakannya dulu padaku? Kenapa langsung menyodorkan kertas ini?" tanya Sakura panjang lebar.

"Karena Hinata, putriku."

Sakura semakin bingung. Apa hubungan antara perceraiannya dengan Hiashi terhadap Hinata?

"Semua kelicikanmu sudah ketahuan, Sakura. Jika kau mau mengaku, aku akan memaafkanmu."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Hiashi-kun!"

"Kau pasti tidak tahu kalau selama ini Juugo terus menyelidikimu. Itu sebabnya aku menyuruh Juugo untuk menuruti segala perintahmu padanya. Supaya dia bisa dengan mudah mencari tahu apa yang sedang kau rencanakan di keluarga Hyuuga."

Hiashi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya saat berbicara. Tangan Sakura yang dia pangku di atas pahanya bergetar hebat. Apa semua rahasianya telah terbongkar?

"Awalnya aku merasa semuanya baik-baik saja. Sampai pada suatu hari Hinata meminta untuk menjalankan tradisi Hyuuga tanpa pernah membahas tentang masalah ini sebelumnya. Aku jadi curiga kalau Hinata sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Akhirnya aku menyuruh Juugo untuk mencari tahu penyebab keinginan Hinata untuk pergi yang terlalu tiba-tiba."

"Apa hanya gara-gara itu?"

"Aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku tahu pacarku selingkuh dengan Ayah tiriku. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan keduanya."

Sakura tersentak. Jadi Hiashi sudah mengetahui tentang hal itu. Posisinya kini benar-benar gawat.

"Bukan hanya itu. Beberapa pelayan juga sering mengadu padaku tentang kau yang suka masuk ke ruangan ini saat aku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Mereka merasa aneh karena Hinata tidak pernah masuk kesini kecuali jika aku yang menyuruhnya. Mereka kemudian menduga bahwa kau sedang mencari atau melakukan sesuatu disini. Mungkin, itu berhubungan dengan harta warisan."

Sakura semakin terpojok dengan pemaparan yang diberikan oleh Hiashi. Karena semua yang disampaikan oleh Hiashi itu memang benar adanya.

"Tadi pagi Juugo juga melaporkan tentang pertengkaranmu dengan Hinata di atas balkon saat pesta ulang tahunku sedang berlangsung. Semua sudah sangat jelas. Tidak ada lagi alasan bagiku untuk tetap menjadi suamimu. Tanda tangani surat itu. Juugo akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah Ibumu. Para pelayan juga sudah mengemasi seluruh barangmu. Kau beruntung karena aku tidak melaporkanmu atas tuduhan penipuan."

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hiashi beranjak dari posisinya dan keluar dari ruangan. Di luar dia bertemu dengan pelayan yang memberi tahu bahwa semua barang-barang milik Sakura telah dikemasi. Satu anggukan dia berikan sebagai tanda mengerti. Hiashi masih memiliki tugas lain. Membujuk Hinata untuk pulang ke kediamannya dan kembali tinggal bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan pelan di koridor sekolah. Setelah kemarin absen, hari ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak bolos lagi. Keadaan Konan sudah membaik dan dia sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Tadi malam Sasuke sempat terlibat dalam perayaan kecil atas kembalinya Konan di antara keluarga mereka. Mereka berencana untuk mengadakan pesta yang lebih besar 4 hari lagi. Sasuke tidak terlalu mengikuti pembicaraan Konan dan keluarganya tentang pesta tersebut. Karena pikirannya tidak berada disana.

Ada satu nama dan bayangan wajah yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Suara tawa sekeras apapun tidak mampu membuyarkan lamunannya tentang gadis yang sekarang sedang berjalan di depannya. Ya! Sedari tadi Sasuke terus mengikuti Hinata sejak dari gerbang sekolah. Sasuke ingin menghampirinya, tapi tidak tahu mau membicarakan apa. Alhasil Sasuke hanya membuntuti Hinata kemanapun gadis itu melangkah.

Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang seperti yang sering dia lakukan. Namun masalah yang sedang menghampiri mereka mencegah Sasuke untuk melakukannya. Matanya terus memandangi punggung Hinata tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Padahal tidak sedikit siswi-siswi yang menyapanya bahkan tersenyum genit padanya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Hinata. Hanya Hinata.

Sasuke mendelik ketika melihat Hinata yang berjalan sedikit terhuyung sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan satu tangannya. Sasuke berlari kecil menghampiri Hinata dan menangkap tubuh Hinata yang ambruk.

Setelah yakin mampu berdiri di kakinya sendiri, Hinata menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang menolongnya.

"Terima kasih . . . Sasuke," ucap Hinata sedikit terpotong ketika tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Kau sakit? Aku antar ke UKS ya."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk kembali menawarkan niat baiknya. Namun saat dia mendengar namanya dipanggil, malah tidak ada kata-kata yang jadi keluar sama sekali dari mulutnya.

"Sasuke, Hinata. Sedang apa?"

Hinata mencari sumber suara yang sepertinya pernah dia dengar sebelumnya. Konan. Gadis itu sedang berdiri di ujung koridor. Tidak jauh dari tempat dirinya dan Sasuke berada.

"Konan. Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Kau ada waktu?"

Merasa tidak enak karena mengganggu, Hinata memilih meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Kalau begitu aku ke UKS dulu."

Sasuke tidak dapat menahan Hinata untuk tidak pergi. Meski merasa khawatir, Sasuke harus tetap terlihat biasa di hadapan Konan. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan.

"Sepertinya Hinata masih kurang enak badan ya. Kau dekat dengannya ya, Sasuke?"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Setelah pulang sekolah nanti, aku ingin kau menemaniku mencari gaun untuk pesta penyambutan 4 hari lagi. Kau bisa kan?"

"Iya. Aku bisa," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Oke. Lebih baik kau masuk kelas sekarang sebelum terlambat. Aku akan menunggumu di depan saat jam pulang sekolah. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa," balas Sasuke.

Konanpun pergi dari hadapannya. Sasuke ingin mengejar Hinata ke UKS. Tapi dia ingat dengan niatnya yang tidak mau bolos lagi hari ini. Sasuke akhirnya meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke kelas.

Hinata membuka pintu ruang UKS dan masuk ke dalam. Suasana di ruang UKS sedang sepi. Mungkin karena masih jam pertama. Jika saja Hinata tahu bahwa dirinya memang tidak enak badan, dia lebih memilih untuk tidak datang ke sekolah sama sekali daripada beristirahat di UKS seperti ini. Rasanya aneh sekali.

"Hinata."

Hinata menoleh kepada orang yang menegurnya. "Hana-sensei." Hinata yang tadinya berbaring kini bangkit ke posisi duduk.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Hana seraya meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Hinata. "Tidak panas."

"Iya. Tapi kepalaku rasanya pusing. Mungkin karena kurang tidur."

"Aku tahu apa yang membuatmu susah tidur. Jika aku jadi kau, mungkin aku akan mengalami hal yang sama."

Hinata terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Hana barusan.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kakashi. Kakashi itu sudah dianggap seperti paman sendiri oleh Sasuke. Itu sebabnya jika Sasuke ada masalah, Kakashi adalah orang pertama yang tahu tentang masalah tersebut. Karena Sasuke selalu meminta saran dan nasehat dari Kakashi. Kalau kau mau, kau juga bisa bercerita padaku, Hinata. Ceritakan tentang apa yang kau rasakan."

Hinata menatap wajah Hana. Wanita berambut hitam panjang dan bermata biru itu sekilas terbayang seperti ibunya. Jujur saja, Hinata sangat jarang mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada wanita yang berusia lebih tua darinya. Segala masalah lebih sering dia pendam sendiri. Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga jika dia terbuka kepada orang lain.

"Rasanya sakit sekali, Sensei. Disini," kata Hinata sambil menepuk dada sebelah kirinya dengan tangannya. Hinata tidak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika air mata mulai bercucuran di pipinya.

Hanapun tidak memaksanya. Dia mengusap punggung Hinata perlahan. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan dari kegundahan yang Hinata rasakan.

"Sasuke juga merasakan sakit yang sama ketika Konan mengalami kecelakaan dan dinyatakan menghilang setahun yang lalu. Tubuhnya yang terseret arus sungai ditemukan oleh warga sekitar dan diselamatkan. Konan mengalami koma selama 8 bulan setelah dirinya dibawa ke rumah sakit. Begitu sadar, dia dipaksa untuk tetap dirawat di rumah sakit tersebut sampai keadaannya benar-benar pulih. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa ini semua akan terjadi. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke," jelas Hana.

"Menurutku rasa suka Sasuke terhadapmu sama dengan rasa sukanya kepada Konan. Kau harus tegar, Hinata. Aku yakin kau bisa."

Hinata mengangguk pelan untuk mengiyakan penjelasan Hana. Dia kemudian mendekat untuk memeluk Hana. Hana membalas pelukan Hinata sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya. Hinata menumpahkan semua rasa sedihnya dan Hana membiarkannya.

Hari-hari berikutnya saat Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke di sekolah, Hinata mencoba berkelakuan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Saat mereka berpapasan, dirinya hanya memberikan senyuman tipis untuk Sasuke.

Tidak ada lagi pelukan ataupun ciuman yang selalu Hinata dapatkan dari Sasuke setiap harinya. Dan Hinata mulai beradaptasi dengan hal tersebut. Mungkin ini memang akhir hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun dia adalah orang yang berada di tengah-tengah Sasuke dan Konan. Dan dia tidak ingin mengganggu hubungan orang lain dengan kehadirannya tersebut. Biarlah dirinya yang mengalah.

Inilah seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang selalu kalah dan mengalah. Dan semua ini terjadi dalam kurun waktu kurang dari setahun. Hidup Hinata kembali jungkir balik lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tubikontinyu..**

**Reply dari ripiu gak login :: makasi byk ia XD**

**Hyuuga Nii : saia dah gada utang lg kn? rate M-nya dah keluar..**

**Sasuhina lovers, SasuHina****, Nudnud, Seichi, dewi chan : di atas dah ada jawabannya tentang keadaan Hinata.. tp masih blom lengkap.. selengkapnya bakalan muncul di chap depan..**

**Nagisa Imanda ****: aaamiin.. hha" =D**

**Sasuhina lovers ever :**** karena Konan blom mati makanya dikasi idup.. hhe".. sebenarnya saia dah mencoba meminimalisasi fic ni.. kayaknya hasil akhirnya memang panjang.. ****tp yg pasti gak sampai 20 chap..**

**Sweet lavender : panas? km bacanya gak dekat kompor kn? hhe" piss ^^**

**spica : gapa kog.. sep..**

**Review please =))**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san..**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara jarum jam yang berdetak di dinding membantu Hinata untuk menghitung domba yang sedang melompati pagar di dalam pikirannya. Sudah jam 3 dinihari, namun dirinya masih enggan untuk terlelap. Kelopak matanya terasa sakit karena terus menangis dan dipaksa untuk terpejam. Entah sudah seperti apa bentuk matanya saat ini. Hinata tidak cukup berani untuk melihatnya di cermin. Sangat jelek pastinya. Selain sembab juga terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata yang sedikit cekung. Persis seperti mayat hidup.

Hinata kemudian bangkit dan menyingkap selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuhnya. Seharusnya dia membeli obat tidur saat pulang sekolah tadi. Lalu dia teringat akan sesuatu. Tangannya meraih laci meja di samping ranjangnya dan membukanya. Setelah mencari-cari sebentar, Hinata kemudian mengambil sebuah _notebook_ dari dalam laci tersebut.

Jarinya membalikkan lembar perlembar kertas _notebook_ tersebut. Berbagai macam ekspresi terukir di wajah Hinata saat dia membaca tulisan-tulisan di atas kertas. Kenangan-kenangan yang hampir dilupakan Hinata kini kembali diingatnya. Dia hampir lupa kalau dirinya belum mengumpulkan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kakashi. Besok pagi dia akan memindahkannya ke kertas lain dan menyerahkannnya kepada Kakashi. Semoga saja dia tidak marah karena Hinata hampir saja lupa mengerjakannya.

Tidak! Hinata tidak pernah lupa mengerjakannya. Dia hanya merasa terlalu banyak hal yang bisa ditulis dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Itu sebabnya dia memutuskan untuk merasakannya saja daripada harus menulisnya. Hinata menghitung kembali deskripsi tentang Sasuke yang sudah ditulisnya. Pas sekali 20 nomor. Seperti yang diminta oleh Kakashi.

Tawa kecil terlepas ketika dia membaca _Uchiha Sasuke is Horrible_. Hinata ingat betul saat itu dia menghalangi jalan Sasuke yang ingin keluar dari kelas. Seperti ada aura gelap di sekitar Sasuke yang membuat Hinata merinding melihatnya. Isakan tangis kemudian menyusul ketika dia membaca lembaran yang terakhir. _Uchiha Sasuke is a Kiss-stealer._ Bodoh sekali. Mana mungkin dia menulis ini dan menyerahkannya kepada Kakashi. Hinata akan menggantinya besok dengan yang lain.

Pencuri ciuman. Meski dulu Hinata selalu merasa Sasuke selalu curang dan maunya sendiri saja, Hinata tetap merindukannya. Merindukan Sasuke yang suka mencuri ciuman dari bibirnya. Hinata kembali menangis. Mengapa begitu sulit untuk melupakan Sasuke dan segala hal tentangnya. Padahal hubungan mereka tidak lebih lama dari 3 bulan. Tapi mengapa sulit sekali.

Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah menyadari. Bahwa saat pertama sekali Sasuke memeluknya, saat itu jugalah dia menyerahkan hatinya sepenuhnya untuk Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku bingung mau pakai gaun yang mana? Yang biru atau yang putih, ya Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Sasuke?" panggil Konan yang akhirnya berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Aku lihat dari tadi kau melamun terus. Sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Tidak ada. Yang putih saja. Sepertinya lebih cocok."

"Baiklah. Sebentar ya. Aku coba dulu."

Sasuke kembali kepada lamunannya ketika Konan menuju ruang ganti di kamarnya. Seharian penuh Sasuke menemani Konan yang ingin merayakan pesta kepulangannya. Dan pesta itu akan diadakan besok malam. Sasuke terus memikirkan permintaan Konan yang ingin Hinata juga hadir di pesta itu. Bagaimana cara Sasuke menyampaikannya kepada Hinata? Benar-benar konyol. Sasuke tidak pernah sebingung ini dalam menghadapi sesuatu.

Tangannya memegangi ponsel yang layarnya sedang menampilkan foto Hinata. Ketika Konan tidak memperhatikannya, pasti Sasuke akan melirik ke layar ponsel untuk melihat wajah Hinata. Dia jadi ingat pembicaraannya dengan Sai saat melihat Hinata sedang bermain basket bersama Gaara dari lantai 2 sekolah mereka.

**:^:^:**

"Kau tidak khawatir jika Konan memergokimu sedang melihat gadis lain?" tanya Sai.

"Bilang saja bahwa aku sedang melihat Gaara. Bukan Hinata," jawab Sasuke.

"Benar juga. Tapi matamu tidak pernah lepas memandangi Hinata. Kenapa tidak menghampirinya saja?"

"Menghampirinya dan bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa? Tidak semudah itu, Sai."

Sai hanya diam dan ikut memperhatikan Hinata yang sepertinya sangat bersemangat saat bermain basket.

"Hey, Hinata. Kau bisa menghancurkan papan _ring_ basket jika kau bermain dengan cara seperti itu," teriak Gaara yang terdengar hingga ke lantai 2.

Teriakan Gaara kemudian disusul tawa dari Hinata yang melempar bola ke arahnya.

"Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Orang bodoh yang sedang jatuh cinta dan memuja seorang gadis secara diam-diam. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk menghampirinya dan berkenalan dengannya. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Ini benar-benar aneh, Sai. Aku tidak merasakan hal seperti ini saat pertama kali aku menyukai Konan."

"Itu karena Hinata dan Konan adalah gadis yang berbeda," ujar Sai menanggapi.

**:^:^:**

Sasuke segera mengembalikan tampilan layar ponselnya ke _wallpaper_semula saat Konan keluar dari ruang gantinya. Dia kini sedang mengenakan gaun putih yang tadinya ditunjuk oleh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana, bagus tidak?" tanya Konan.

"Bagus. Kau sangat cantik dengan gaun itu," puji Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hawa dingin yang sangat menusuk tulang tidak dipedulikan oleh wanita muda yang sedang berjalan di sekitar taman yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu jalan. Tidak banyak orang yang mengunjungi taman saat larut malam begini. Namun kakinya tetap melangkah membawanya untuk menghampiri sebuah bangku di dekat taman dan duduk di atasnya. Jaket kulitnya yang berwarna merah marun tidak cukup tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Gumpalan uap keluar dari mulutnya saat dirinya menghela nafas. Ini benar-benar malam yang dingin ternyata. Namun dia tetap ingin berada disini. Merenungi segala hal yang telah terjadi akibat ulahnya. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi pualamnya. Bola mata _emerald_-nya terlihat lelah. Entah karena kurang tidur atau karena sedang banyak kerjaan.

Hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Kemudian dia terpikir, beginilah sakit yang dirasakan Hinata ketika dirinya mengambil hati ayahnya dan juga pacarnya. Sakura tahu dirinya salah. Tapi dia merasa Hinata pantas mendapatkannya. Karena gadis manja seperti itu sekali-sekali perlu diberikan pelajaran bahwa hidup itu kejam dan tidaklah mudah. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Meskipun dia memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk menghancurkan hidup orang lain, dia tetap tidak boleh melakukannya. Dan itu baru disadarinya sekarang. Setelah dirinya dipulangkan oleh Hiashi ke rumah ibunya.

Padahal sejak kecil Sakura selalu bermimpi menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya yang juga mencintainya. Memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan sejak awal. Namun melihat sang ibu yag telah bekerja keras untuk menghidupi mereka sejak ayahnya meninggal, memaksa Sakura untuk mengambil jalan pintas. Dia tidak pernah mengira bahwa dirinya akan menjadi seorang janda di usia semuda ini. Sangat menyedihkan.

Sakura mengambil sebuah kartu nama dari saku jaketnya. Tertulis nama seorang staff-manajer yang bekerja di salah satu anak perusahaan Hyuuga. Hiashi tidak membiarkannya menjadi janda tanpa penghasilan. Hiashi memberikan pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan itu sesuai dengan pendidikannya. Setidaknya dia bisa bernafas lega karena Hiashi masih mau berbaik hati padanya. Hiashi juga menyuruh orang untuk merenovasi ulang rumah ibunya agar dia dan ibunya bisa tinggal dengan nyaman.

Sakura benar-benar merasa jahat karena sudah mencoba merebut kekayaan yang dimiliki mantan suaminya itu. Karena dia tidak menyangka Hiashi membebaskannya begitu saja setelah mengetahui semua kelicikannya. Memberikan pekerjaan yang sangat bagus malah. Tangisnya semakin deras jika dia mengingat semua kelicikan yang telah dia lakukan. Apalagi terhadap Hinata. Naruto benar. Hinata terlalu baik untuk dilukai. Tapi itulah yang dia dan Naruto lakukan. Dia benar-benar menyesal.

Malam semakin larut. Penyesalan Sakurapun semakin berlarut-larut. Seharusnya dia mendengarkan larangan Naruto sejak awal untuk tidak mendekati keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Dia berjanji jika dirinya bertemu dengan Hinata, kapanpun itu, dia akan meminta maaf secara tulus. Meskipun Sakura tahu pasti berat bagi Hinata untuk memaafkannya. Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

Sakura akhirnya melangkah pulang setelah menghapus air matanya. Kini dia adalah seorang janda. Janda muda nan cantik yang akan kembali ke cinta lamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata baru saja pulang dari sekolah sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur ketika dia mendengar ketukan pintu di luar. Dengan malas dan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dan berniat membukakan pintu untuk siapapun yang sedang mengunjunginya. Setelah pintu terbuka, Hinata melihat seseorang yang selama ini telah tinggal bersamanya dan melewati suka duka bersama. Sampai Hinata memutuskan untuk keluar sementara dari kediaman Hyuuga.

"Ayah," sapanya.

Belum sempat Hiashi menjawab sapaannya, Hinata langsung memeluk erat ayahnya dan menangis di dadanya. Hiashi bingung melihat putrinya yang terisak di pelukannya. Terakhir kali Hinata menangis seperti ini yaitu saat Hyuuga Hotaru, istri dan ibu dari putrinya meninggal 12 tahun yang lalu.

Hiashi membalas pelukan Hinata sama eratnya. Apapun yang membuat Hinata sedih, Hiashi tidak akan langsung menanyakannya. Biarlah putrinya mengadu pada ayahnya yang ternyata sudah lama tidak memeluknya seperti ini. Dia berjanji, bahwa sejak hari ini dia akan menjadi ayah yang sempurna untuk Hinata. Dia akan terus mencoba untuk membahagiakan Hinata. Bukan hanya sebagai seorang pewaris Hyuuga, tapi juga sebagai darah dagingnya.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Hiashi setelah tangis Hinata mereda.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan para pengawal ayahnya membawa seluruh barang-barangnya untuk kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga.

Begitu tiba di kediaman Hyuuga, Hinata segera menuju ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya Hiashi ingin berbicara kepada Hinata mengenai hal yang membuat putrinya menangis. Tapi itu bisa dilakukan nanti. Sebaiknya Hinata beristirahat dulu.

Hinata berbaring di kasurnya dan menarik selimut ke tubuhnya. Hinata menghirup aroma itu dalam-dalam. Aroma Sasuke yang masih tertinggal saat dia berbaring disini. Aroma yang sangat dirindukan Hinata. Sangat dia rindukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mungkin aku akan terlambat datang ke pesta. Jadi mulai saja tanpa aku, ya!" canda Gaara saat berkumpul di rumah Sasuke sebelum berangkat ke pesta Konan.

"Siapa juga yang menunggumu," sela Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak menunggu Hinata juga?" tanya Gaara mengejek.

Sasuke yang sedang memakai dasi kupu-kupunya terdiam mendengarkan pertanyaan Gaara.

"Memangnya kau ingin menjemput siapa, sampai bisa terlambat?" tanya Sai pada Gaara.

"Tentu saja menjemput _our little _Hina-hime," Gaara menyeringai.

Sasuke kini menoleh kepada Gaara yang menyeringai lebar. "Flat-nya kan tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."

"Siapa bilang dia masih tinggal di flat itu. Dia sudah pulang ke rumah Ayahnya. Dan kabar yang lebih fantastis, Ayahnya sudah menceraikan istrinya. Dan tadi sore Ayahnya menjemputnya untuk pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga," jelas Gaara.

Sasuke tertegun mendengarkan penjelasan dari Gaara. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata tidak memberitahukan hal sepenting itu kepadanya. Kenapa Gaara lebih tahu mengenai Hinata daripada dirinya? Ya Tuhan.

"Aku berangkat ya. Aku akan menjumpai kalian setelah sampai." Gaarapun pergi untuk menjemput Hinata di rumahnya. Sai tidak berkomentar lebih banyak saat melihat sepupunya yang hanya berdiri kaku dengan tatapan kosong. Sai menghela nafas. Andai saja ada yang bisa dia perbuat untuk sepupunya ini. Baiklah. Selesai acara mengheningkan ciptanya. Dia harus menjemput Ino sekarang.

"Kau juga harus menjemput Konan, Sasuke," ucap Sai agar Sasuke kembali ke alam sadarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana pesta terlihat sangat ramai. Ternyata Konan mengundang banyak orang di pesta ini. Mulai dari sepupu, teman SD, teman SMP, bahkan teman SMA-nya. Sasuke berdiri di samping Konan untuk menyambut para tamu yang baru hadir. Sai dan Ino mengajak para tamu yang mereka kenal untuk berbincang-bincang. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Acara utama sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Namun Gaara dan Hinata belum muncul juga. Dia mulai gelisah. Apa yang harus dia ucapkan saat Hinata datang nanti? Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Kau terlihat sedikit gelisah?" tanya Konan.

"Aku, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Sasuke beranjak setelah Konan mengangguk dan kembali menyapa tamu-tamu yang hadir.

Sasuke memandangi pantulan bayangannya di cermin toilet. Setelah memutar keran air, Sasuke membasuh wajahnya dan kembali menatap cermin. Andai saja bayangan dari cermin tersebut bisa keluar dan menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang lain, dia pasti tidak perlu segundah ini. Dirinya yang satu akan bersama Konan, dan yang satunya lagi akan bersama Hinata. Maka masalahnya pun akan terselesaikan. Sasuke menggeleng seraya menutup keran air. Dia kemudian meraih tisu dan membersihkan wajahnya. Setelah satu helaan nafas panjang, Sasuke keluar dari toilet menuju ruang pesta.

Sasuke kemudian menuju meja yang menyediakan minuman di tengah ruangan. Karena ruangan begitu padat dengan orang-orang, Sasuke tidak memperhatikan wajah mereka satu-satu. Ketika tangannya meraih satu gelas minuman, dia merasa menyentuh sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang begitu lembut. Sasuke melihat tangan yang sedang memegang gelas yang sama dengan yang dipegangnya dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memiliki tangan tersebut.

Sasuke mendelik ketika melihat siapa orang itu. Hinata memegang _cluth bag_ di depan dadanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang merona. Sasuke segera menarik tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya juga ikut merona. Dia dan Hinata sama-sama mengenakan busana yang mereka pakai saat mereka berkencan. Kenapa bisa kebetulan begini?

Saat Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata, dia sudah tidak ada. Sasuke mencari-cari kemana Hinata pergi.

"Sasuke. Acara utamanya sudah mau dimulai," kata Konan setelah berhasil menghampiri Sasuke di tengah kerumunan para tamu.

"Kau mulai sendirian saja ya. Aku harus menemui seseorang sebentar. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Oh. Ya sudah." Konan melangkah menuju tempat dimana dia akan memberikan ucapan terima kasih kepada tamu yang sudah hadir.

Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Mencoba mencari posisi dimana Hinata berada. Itu dia. Sasuke berhasil menemukannya. Hinata sedang berjalan menuju keluar gedung. Tapi kenapa sendirian? Sasuke berinisiatif untuk mengikutinya keluar dengan melawan arus orang-orang yang ingin ke tengah ruangan.

Sasuke mengikuti Hinata dan berniat menghampirinya yang sedang berdiri menatap air laut di hadapannya. Gedung ini memang terletak di dekat pantai. Tempat yang strategis untuk mengadakan pesta di dalam gedung maupun di pantai. Hinata tidak bergeming. Sepertinya langkah Sasuke tidak terdengar olehnya.

Pada akhirnya Hinata menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang menghampirinya. Mungkin Gaara yang ingin mengajaknya pulang. Hinatapun berbalik dan seketika itu juga dia tersentak kaget ketika tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh seseorang. Hinata tahu aroma itu. Aroma tubuh Sasuke. Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke. Betapa Hinata sangat merindukan saat-saat Sasuke memeluknya seperti itu. Sama seperti saat dirinya memeluk ayahnya.

Sasuke meregangkan pelukannya dan mengangkat wajah Hinata agar dia bisa melihatnya. Sasuke kemudian mendaratkan ciuman di bibir hangat Hinata. Sebuah ciuman lembut yang akhirnya berubah menuntut ketika Hinata menjatuhkan _cluth bag_-nya dan memagutkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk erat pinggang Hinata, tidak merelakannya pergi. Sesekali dia memainkan rambut panjang Hinata ketika ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Hinatalah yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa yang mereka lakukan itu salah. Sekuat tenaga Hinata berontak dan menolak tubuh Sasuke yang menyebabkan pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah dari posisinya sebelumnya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti tentang perasaanku? Jika kau terus begini aku tidak akan bisa melupakanmu," protes Hinata.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti tentang perasaanmu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan padaku. Karena kau tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, seperti yang selalu kukatakan padamu."

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, Hinata," tuntut Sasuke.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya. "Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya pelan. Pasti Sasuke tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya lagi setelah menaikkan volume suaranya. "AKU MENCINTAIMU, SASUKE!" teriaknya. Suara Hinata ternyata tidak mampu mengalahkan suara deburan ombak di tepi pantai. Tapi Sasuke tetap bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Hinata menangis setelah pengakuan cintanya terhadap Sasuke.

"Maaf," bisik Hinata.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, Hinata."

"Maaf," ucapnya lagi. Sedikit lebih kuat dan tegas kali ini.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Aku bukan mengucapkan kata maaf untukmu. Tapi aku ingin kata maaf keluar dari mulutmu."

Sasuke terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata begitu tegas mengenai pendapatnya. Mereka tenggelam dalam diam. Hanya angin yang berhembus saling berbisik di telinga mereka.

"Ucapkan maaf pada yang satu, dan utarakan cinta pada yang lain," lanjut Hinata saat Sasuke tidak kunjung memberikan tanggapan atas pernyataannya.

"Jika kau bisa memilih, kau ingin aku mengatakan apa padamu? Maaf atau cinta."

"Cukup, Sasuke!" teriak Hinata.

Mundur satu langkah untuk sedikit melebarkan jarak agar dia tidak menghirup terlalu banyak udara yang ada pada Sasuke. Ya. Sasuke adalah udara yang dia hirup. Dan masalah ini membuatnya semakin gila. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa hidup tanpa udara yang bisa kau hirup?

Sesaat melihat ke tanah yang mulai basah oleh air matanya, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke dalam mata Sasuke.

"Kenapa hidupku harus seperti ini?" tanya Hinata.

Mencoba mencari jawaban di mata Sasuke. Tapi yang dia dapat bukanlah jawaban. Perasaan bersalah. Itulah yang Hinata temukan disana. Meskipun sebenarnya ini semua bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Sasuke. Namun kenapa hati ini begitu sakit saat Sasuke ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, tidak mampu menjawab seperti biasa. Baginya, ini pertanyaan tersulit yang pernah diberikan Hinata kepadanya. Tentu saja dia tidak mampu menjawabnya. Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan atas apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Tidak sampai dalam kurun waktu setahun, hidup gadis ini benar-benar jungkir balik. Dan dia tahu pasti sejak kapan itu semua dimulai.

Namun tidak ada yang bisa dirubah. Kisahnya hanya bisa diceritakan. Dan Hinata ingat, hanya kepada dua Uchiha saja dia pernah menceritakannya. Salah satunya adalah Uchiha yang ada di hadapannya ini. Uchiha yang mungkin saja, akan berpengaruh besar di kehidupan Hinata selanjutnya. Apakah semakin baik, atau bahkan semakin buruk.

Merasa gravitasi semakin kuat menariknya, Hinata merasa kehilangan kekuatan. Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap saat dia merasakan tubuhnya membentur tanah.

"Hinata."

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang pingsan. Dia kemudian mengangkat Hinata dengan kedua tangannya dan membawanya kembali ke dalam gedung. Setelah membuka pintu dan membawa Hinata masuk, orang-orang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang kepadanya. Yang penting sekarang adalah mencari tempat berbaring untuk Hinata. Sai dan Gaara yang juga melihat Sasuke sedang menggendong Hinata, beranjak dari tempat mereka untuk menghampiri Sasuke dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ino. Tetaplah disini menemani Konan. Aku dan Gaara akan menyusul Sasuke," kata Sai.

"Iya." Inopun mendekat ke arah Konan yang juga sedang memperhatikan Sasuke dan kedua temannya menghilang dari ruangan pesta.

Sasuke menemukan sebuah sofa di ruangan yang lain. Biasanya ruangan ini dipakai sebagai ruang rias bagi penggagas pesta. Sasuke membaringkan Hinata di sofa tersebut. Dia kemudian menanggalkan jasnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Hinata dengan jas tersebut. Sesaat setelah Sasuke duduk di samping tubuh Hinata, dia baru menyadari bahwa wajah Hinata terlihat pucat. Dia meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Hinata. Panas.

Sai dan Gaara masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Mereka melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengelus-elus pipi Hinata. Sasuke bahkan tidak berpaling ketika mereka telah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sai.

"Tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan. Sepertinya dia demam," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Sai akan membawanya ke rumah sakit," usul Gaara.

"Aku ikut."

"Jangan, Sasuke. Kau harus tetap disini bersama Konan," cegah Sai.

Mereka benar. Dia adalah pasangan Konan di pesta ini. Dia tidak boleh meninggalkan Konan begitu saja. Dia juga belum bisa menanggapi pernyataan Hinata kepadanya. Maaf atau cinta. Entah mana yang akan Sasuke katakan untuk Hinata. Sai menepuk bahu Sasuke agar sepupunya itu menyerahkan Hinata kepada mereka dan membawanya ke rumah sakit secepatnya.

"Kami akan menghubungimu mengenai kondisinya."

Sasuke akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya. "Terima kasih."

Setelah menyampaikan pesan Sai kepada Ino bahwa dia akan kembali lagi nanti untuk menjemputnya, Sasuke menghampiri Konan yang baru saja menyelesaikan ucapan terima kasihnya.

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Gaara memangku kepala Hinata di bangku belakang. Kini jasnya yang menggantikan jas Sasuke untuk menyelimuti Hinata. Matanya terpejam erat, seperti sedang bermimpi buruk. Satu nama dia ucapkan di dalam mimpinya. Membuat Sai dan Gaara semakin tenggelam dalam diam.

"Sasuke," igaunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tubikontinyu..**

**A/N :: next chapter is the last chapter.. don't miss it ^^**

**Reply dr ripiu gak login :: makasi byk ia XD**

**sasuhina lovers, blossommeans : oke.. ne dah apdet..**

**Nagisa imanda : sabar buk.. ****sasuke pasti tau harus milih siapa..**

**Vipris : salam kenal juga.. wow vi, sanggup ia bacanya dari chap 1-14 sekaligus.. hha", sep..**

**Lollytha-chan : gapa kog.. yg penting rajin baca aja *ditimpuk balik***

**sasuhina lovers ever : jadi bingung mo ngomong apa.. yg pasti makasi banyak karena dah bca semua fic saia dan memfavoritkan saia =)**

**sad : duh jangan nangis donk T.T**

**Review please =))**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san..**

**A/N :: last chapter..**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Katakan pada pacarmu jangan ngebut-ngebut jika membawa anak gadis ku, haha._

_Antara keluarga, sekolah, teman dan pacarku. Buktinya aku masih sanggup kan?_

_Ayah akan menikah dengan seorang wanita._

_Sekarang A__yah sudah tidak khawatir lagi jika bepergian ke luar kota. Karena ada Sakura yang akan menemanimu._

_Hinata, b__eri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan._

_Kenapa? Kau tidak tahu Bahasa I__nggrisnya kan?_

_Cobalah berteman dengan Sasuke._

_Seperti itulah. Tapi apa kau tahu, kalau kau itu objek yang sulit untuk dilukis?_

_Hey hey! Memangnya kau mau kuapakan?_

_Menangislah, jika kau ingin menangis._

_Memangnya itu bisa disebut ciuman? __Kan hanya sebentar. Lagipula itu juga bukan yang pertama kalinya._

_Aku ingin . . . kau menguasai hatiku sejak hari ini. __Tidak! Sejak detik ini._

_Kau memang seorang Hyuuga Hinata._

_Kau ingat dengan pacar Sasuke yang bernama Konan?_

_Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, Hinata._

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Visi yang memudar berubah menjadi kenyataan yang ditangkap oleh kedua matanya. Hinata mencoba mengenali ruangan yang sedang ditempatinya sekarang. Ruangan serba putih dengan satu ranjang, satu meja di sebelah ranjang dan satu sofa di ujung ruangan. Dia kemudian mengangkat satu tangannya yang sebelumnya berada di atas perutnya. Jarum infus. Dia sedang di rumah sakit ternyata.

Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya perlahan, mengatur ranjang untuk posisi duduk. Setelah itu dia bersandar di bantal dan menarik nafas panjang. Sesaat kemudian dia mengembuskan nafasnya dan kembali mengingat mimpinya barusan. Sepertinya itu bukan mimpi. Lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai siaran ulang yang diputar dari sebuah kaset. Karena Hinata yakin, apa yang dia mimpikan adalah semua hal yang pernah dia alami sebelumnya.

"Naruto, Ayah, Sai, Gaara . . . Sasuke." Ada jeda sebelum Hinata menyebutkan nama Sasuke sebagai nama terakhir yang dia ingat berada di dalam mimpinya. Dan tentu saja ada yang lain seperti Sakura, Temari, Guren, Tayuya, Tenten, Kakashi dan Hana.

Hinata memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu kemudian kembali membukanya. Ternyata sudah banyak masalah yang menghampirinya akhir-akhir ini. Mulai dari ayahnya yang menikahi gadis yang jauh lebih muda dari ayahnya, pacarnya yang selingkuh dengan ibu tirinya, tinggal sendiri tanpa sang ayah dan jatuh cinta dengan seorang pemuda yang pacarnya seakan bangkit kembali dari kematian. Kalau saja ayahnya tidak menceraikan Sakura, mungkin Hinata akan berasumsi bahwa tidak ada satu priapun yang akan menjadi miliknya. Mau egois sedikit saja rasanya tidak bisa.

Hinata mencari akar permasalahan yang membuat hidupnya menjadi jungkir balik seperti ini. Tapi semakin dia memikirkannya, dia semakin tidak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan. Ini adalah takdir. Sudah menjadi suratan hidup Hinata bahwa dia harus melalui ini semua.

Tapi Hinata tidak ingin berlarut-larut dalam masalah ini. Setelah hari ini, dia akan berusaha menjadi pribadi yang baru. Tidak boleh cengeng dan manja seperti dulu. Karena bagaimanapun semua masalah ini telah memberikan pelajaran yang sangat berharga kepada Hinata tentang arti hidup yang sebenarnya. Hidup tidak akan cukup dengan hanya memiliki seorang ayah yang kaya raya dan memiliki seorang pacar tanpa tahu dia benar-benar menyukaimu atau tidak. Hidup itu penuh proses. Dan akan banyak rintangan saat kita mencoba mencari tahu makna dari hidup yang sebenarnya.

"_Yosh, ganbatte!_" ucap Hinata memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Hinata menoleh ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamar rawatnya dan masuk ke dalam. "Pagi, Ayah!" sapanya ceria.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun. Syukurlah," ucap Hiashi seraya menghampiri putrinya sambil tersenyum. "Ayah menunggumu semalaman. Tapi tidak masalah, karena kau memang harus banyak istirahat. Tadi Ayah keluar sebentar untuk membelikan sarapan."

"_Arigatou_." Hinata berniat mengambil bungkusan makanan yang dibawa ayahnya. Namun Hiashi melarangnya.

"Biar Ayah saja yang suapi."

"T-Tidak perlu –"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah lama Ayah tidak menyuapi putri Ayah sendiri. Lagipula kau juga sedang sakit."

Hinata akhirnya membiarkan ayahnya memberinya makan dengan tangannya sendiri. Sambil makan, mereka membicarakan banyak hal dan tertawa jika ada hal yang lucu dan menarik dalam pembicaraan mereka. Hinata ingat betul saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dia dan ayahnya menikmati sarapan berdua. Dia sangat merindukannya.

Namun Hinata tidak perlu khawatir. Dia yakin bahwa ayahnya telah kembali seperti saat sebelum menikah dengan Sakura. Hinata dan Hiashi. Hanya mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Konan?" ucap Gaara dengan ekspresi kaget yang kemudian melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahu seorang gadis ketika sedang berjalan-jalan di _mal_.

"Siapa dia?" tanya gadis itu kepada Gaara.

"Hanya teman," jawab Gaara.

"Bohong! Kalau hanya teman kenapa kau sebegitu kagetnya saat melihat dia?" tanya gadis itu emosi sambil menunjuk Konan.

"Kalaupun hubungan kami lebih dari teman, memangnya apa urusanmu?" balas Konan yang tidak terima dirinya ditunjuk-tunjuk seperti itu.

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah. Kita putus saja!" bentak gadis itu dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan Konan.

"Ya sudah," balas Gaara enteng. "Kenapa sendirian? Mana Sasuke ?" tanyanya pada Konan.

"Dia bilang dia sedang tidak ingin keluar rumah. Lagipula aku kemari karena membuntutimu," jawab Konan.

"Kau sedang main detektif-detektifan, ya?" canda Gaara. "Tapi aku jadi ngeri juga. Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Dan aku tidak akan puas jika hanya berbicara di telpon. Aku juga sudah tidak cukup sabar untuk mencari waktu lain. Saat melihatmu dengan gadis itu, rasa ingin tahuku jadi semakin besar."

"Menanyakan apa?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata? Aku sering melihat kalian bersama. Dia itu bukan salah satu gadis yang suka kau mainkan kan? Sasuke pasti tidak akan senang jika temannya menjadi mainan buatmu."

"Hinata adalah teman baikku, tidak lebih."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana hubungannya dengan Sasuke?"

Kali ini Gaara hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Konan.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Mereka sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan?" tanya Konan lagi.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah bertanya dulu kepada dirimu sendiri. Apakah saat kau tidak ada, Sasuke tidak mendekati atau menyukai gadis lain? Kau benar-benar ingin mendengarkan yang sebenarnya?"

Konan menelan ludah melihat wajah Gaara yang menatapnya dengan serius. Tapi bukankah memang ini alasannya menemui Gaara dan mencari tahu tentang hubungan antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Diapun membalas tatapan Gaara dengan mantap.

"Ceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masuk," perintah Kakashi setelah mendengar ketukan pintu di ruang guru. Ruangan guru sedang sepi karena jam mengajar. Sedangkan Kakashi tetap berada di mejanya karena jadwalnya sedang kosong. "Hinata, silakan duduk."

Hinata duduk berseberangan dengan Kakashi seperti yang Kakashi katakan. "Saya minta maaf, Sensei. Saya hampir lupa mengumpulkan tugas saya," ucap Hinata seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas dengan tulisan rapi kepada Kakashi.

"Oh, tugas ini. Ternyata kau benar-benar mengerjakannya. Aku juga hampir lupa pernah memberikan tugas ini. Karena Sasuke selalu menolak untuk mengerjakannya."

Raut wajah Hinata berubah muram saat mendengar nama Sasuke. Apalagi Kakashi mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengerjakan tugas itu. Hinata jadi merasa naif. Dia terlalu berlebihan dan mati-matian mengerjakan tugas itu, sedangkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak ambil pusing.

"Kalau begitu s-saya permisi dulu, Sensei." Hinata kemudian bangkit dari kursinya.

"Hinata," panggil Kakashi.

Hinata terus berjalan tanpa menoleh dengan butiran kristal mulai mengalir dari matanya. Konyol sekali jika Kakashi harus melihatnya menangis. Padahal dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan cengeng lagi seperti dulu.

Hinata masuk ke dalam toilet dan mengunci dirinya di dalam. Dia kemudian duduk di atas kloset sambil memejamkan matanya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak ada lagi air mata mengalir di pipinya. Merasa gagal, Hinata menghantuk-hantukkan kepalanya perlahan ke dinding di belakang kloset. Nafasnya terasa berat. Matanya terbuka setelah dia yakin emosinya mulai stabil. Tidak ada lagi bunyi dentuman pelan ketika kepalanya tidak bertemu lagi dengan dinding di belakangnya. Dia tidak ingin masuk rumah sakit lagi karena menderita gegar otak.

Setelah satu hembusan nafas panjang, Hinata membuka kunci pintu dan keluar dari dalam toilet. Bel pergantian pelajaran telah berbunyi. Dia bahkan belum mengambil buku yang dia butuhkan dari loker. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak ada masalah lagi yang menghampirinya karena terlambat masuk kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Aku dengar dari Okuu-san kalau kau sakit. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan aku berkunjung untuk menjengukmu," jawab Sakura lembut seraya membasuh handuk kompres yang telah kering dan meletakkannya ke kening Naruto.

"Tidak perlu buang-buang waktu untuk meninggalkan kediaman megah Hyuuga hanya untuk datang ke rumah sederhana ini. Apalagi hanya untuk menjengukku yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Hyuuga Hiashi," balas Naruto dingin.

"Aku mohon hentikan, Naruto," pinta Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Naruto memicingkan matanya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Sakura sedang memohon dengan tulus padanya. Ini pasti hanya rencana lain dari Sakura. Naruto tidak mau terlibat lagi.

"Keluar!" perintahnya.

Bukannya menuruti perintah Naruto, Sakura malah menggenggam tangan Naruto. Naruto sedikit tersentak saat jari-jari lentik Sakura meraih tangannya dan kemudian menyatukan tangan Naruto di dalam kepalan tangannya.

"Aku mohon maaf," ucap Sakura pelan. Namun Naruto tetap bisa mendengarnya karena jarak antara mereka berdua yang begitu dekat. "Aku tahu aku salah karena tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanmu untuk tidak mendekati keluarga Hyuuga. Kau benar. Meski mereka gampang jatuh cinta, tapi mereka tidak gampang untuk ditaklukkan. Seharusnya aku tahu itu sejak Hiashi menyentuhku. Dia selalu memakai pengaman. Dia pasti tidak ingin punya anak dariku. Karena dia ingin hanya Hinata yang menjadi pewarisnya. Aku benar-benar bodoh."

Naruto membiarkan Sakura melepaskan segala kekesalannya. Dan pada akhirnya dia mendengarkan suara isakan kecil dari Sakura. Setidaknya dia bisa yakin kalau kali ini Sakura bersungguh-sungguh tanpa ada rencana lain yang dia sembunyikan. Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan meletakkan handuk kompres ke dalam mangkuk berisi air yang terletak di atas meja di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Kau akan tetap tinggal di rumah itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah diceraikan, Naruto. Sekarang aku tinggal di rumah Ibuku. Aku kembali menjadi tetanggamu," isak Sakura. "Mulai besok aku akan bekerja di salah satu perusahaan Hyuuga. Hiashi yang memberiku pekerjaan itu." Keceriaan kemudian muncul di wajahnya saat memberitahukan kabar baik itu.

"Oh ya? Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Baguslah kalau kau mendapatkan pekerjaan." Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura. "Carilah suami baru. Kau membutuhkannya," sindir Naruto.

"Jangan pergi," pinta Sakura setelah mengejar Naruto dan memeluk tubuhnya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di pundak Naruto yang panas meski telah dilapisi oleh piyama.

"Apa lagi yang kau harapkan dariku?" tanya Naruto malas.

"Aku ingin kau yang mendampingiku."

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Aku ini masih siswa SMA."

"Aku akan menunggumu. Sampai kapanpun. Aku akan tetap menunggumu. Cinta pasti bisa menunggu sampai terbalaskan. Dan aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mau menjadi pendampingku."

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di ubun-ubun Sakura. "Kau tahu. Meskipun kau lebih tua dariku, dan mungkin saja kau yang duluan berkeriput di usia senjamu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan setia di sampingmu. Itulah janjiku sejak pertama kali aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Sakura mempererat pelukannya di dada Naruto dan semakin terisak sehingga air matanya membasahi piyama Naruto. Naruto tersenyum membayangkan kehidupan di usia senja mereka dimana hanya ada dia dan Sakura. Membayangkan wajah cantik Sakura yang berkeriput, namun ia tetap mencintainya.

Selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata sibuk mencoret-coret kertas berwarna-warni yang bertebaran di lantai atap gedung sekolah. Angin yang berhembus kencang memaksanya mencari batu-batu kerikil di sekitar atap sekolah untuk diletakkan di atas kertas sebagai pemberat agar kertas-kertas tersebut tidak beterbangan. Dilihat dari bentuknya, kertas itu adalah kertas origami. Hinata memilih origami dengan warna putih polos di salah satu sisi, karena dia ingin menuliskan sesuatu di bagian origami yang berwarna putih tersebut.

Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Tetapi Hinata belum juga pulang karena ada janji bermain basket dengan Gaara. Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya ini, Hinata akan turun dan menghampiri Gaara di lapangan basket.

"Sedang apa?"

Hinata berbalik untuk melihat Gaara yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Kau bisa membantuku?"

Gaara mengernyitkan alisnya. Pertanyaan sama dilontarkan Hinata saat dirinya meminta Hinata untuk membantunya membuat istana pasir di pantai.

"Membantu apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Melipat origami," jawabnya ceria.

"Mungkin kalau kau mengajarkannya, aku pasti bisa."

Gaara mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hinata dan meraih selembar origami. Dari kertas berbentuk persegi itu, ada sebuah kalimat tertulis di bagian kertas yang berwarna putih. Gaara membacanya dengan senyum melengkung di wajahnya. 'Ada-ada saja', pikirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya mau membuat bentuk apa?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Hati. Begini cara membuatnya."

Setelah berhasil membuat satu hati dengan bantuan Hinata, Gaara semakin tertarik untuk membuat lebih banyak lagi. Begitu selesai, Hinata langsung bangkit dari duduknya sambil memungut origami yang telah disulap menjadi bentuk hati tersebut.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Gaara.

"Ikut saja," ajak Hinata.

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti Hinata menuju taman sekolah. Hinata kemudian berhenti di depan salah satu pohon yang tidak terlalu rindang di taman sekolah. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan gulungan benang dari dalam saku celana olahraganya.

"Kau bisa membantuku lagi kan? Aku ingin menggantungkan hati-hati ini di cabang-cabang pohon itu."

Sekarang Gaara mulai mengerti apa yang ingin dilakukan Hinata. Pantas saja dia memilih pohon yang tidak rindang.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau hujan? Hati itu pasti basah kan?" tanya Gaara.

"Begitulah cara untuk melunturkan perasaanmu terhadap seseorang," jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum.

Gaara tertegun mendengarkan pernyataan Hinata yang ternyata melakukan ini semua bukan hanya karena iseng. Tapi karena memiliki suatu maksud yang memang tidak bisa dilihat dengan kasat mata. Karena efeknya cuma dapat dirasakan. Dan hanya Hinata yang tahu bagaimana rasanya.

"Biar aku yang memanjat pohonnya," ucap Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Sai mengajak Ino, Sasuke dan Konan untuk melihat lukisan terbarunya yang dia pajang di ruang lukis pribadinya di sekolah. Walau pada akhirnya hanya Ino dan Konan yang mengikuti langkah Sai. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih untuk duduk di dekat jendela tempat Hinata pertama kali memeluknya. Dia meraih sesuatu dari saku blazernya. Sejak pertama kali menerima benda itu, Sasuke selalu membawanya kemana-mana tanpa Hinata menyadarinya.

"Hati? Kau yang membuatnya? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa melipat origami," tanya Konan saat menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Seseorang yang membuatkannya untukku." Sasuke memasukkan hati itu kembali ke saku blazernya. Dia tidak ingin memancing lebih banyak pertanyaan lagi dari Konan.

"Kalian ikut menonton film, tidak?" tanya Ino.

"Kalian duluan saja. Kami akan menyusul," jawab Konan.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa disana," balas Sai yang kemudian menggenggam tangan Ino menuju keluar ruangan.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin ikut juga tidak apa-apa. Mereka pasti mengerti," ujar Konan.

Jeda lima menit sebelum Sasuke menentukan keputusannya. "Ayo kita pergi," ajaknya. Mungkin menjernihkan pikiran sekali-sekali bagus juga untuknya.

Sasuke dan Konan menyusuri koridor sekolah sebagai jalan satu-satunya menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Dan pastinya mereka juga harus melewati taman depan sekolah.

"Sasuke, lihat itu," kata Konan seraya menunjuk ke satu pohon. "Lihat yang tergantung di pohon itu. Origami yang mirip dengan punyamu."

Sasuke mengikuti Konan yang ingin menghampiri pohon tersebut untuk melihat lebih dekat kalau origami yang digantung itu persis dengan yang dimiliki Sasuke.

"Mirip sekali. Dan juga sepertinya ada tulisan di dalam origami ini. Karena tintanya tembus keluar." Konan mencabut salah satu origami hati dari benangnya dan membukanya.

"Hey, jangan sembarangan. Kalau yang membuatnya marah bagaimana?" cegah Sasuke.

"Kau kan pemilik sekolah ini. Pasti kau akan membelaku kan?" balas Konan asal.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan Konan selanjutnya.

"Sasuke is Handsome." Konan membaca tulisan di dalam origami itu sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku rasa salah satu dari _fangirls_-mu yang membuat ini." Konan kemudian menarik origami yang lain lalu membukanya dan membaca tulisannya. "Sasuke is Sucks. Kalau yang ini mungkin kesal karena kau tidak membalas cintanya. Makanya dia bilang kau itu menyebalkan."

Sasuke merasa pernah dikatain seperti itu sebelumnya. Dan hanya orang itu yang pernah mengatakannya.

_Hah. Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!_

_Kalau __begitu apa Bahasa Inggrisnya?_

"Sasuke is My Hero. Kalau yang ini mungkin kau pernah menyelamatkannya dari suatu hal."

Sasuke tidak sadar kalau Konan sudah mengambil origami yang lain. Dia juga ingat saat dirinya menolong Hinata dari gangguan yang bernama Naruto, mantan pacar Hinata dulu.

"Sasuke is a Kiss-stealer." Kali ini Konan tidak berkomentar seperti biasa. Dia hanya terus memperhatikan kertas yang digenggamnya itu.

Sasuke yakin bahwa dialah orangnya. Tidak salah lagi. Hinatalah yang membuat semua origami berbentuk hati ini. Dia menuliskan semua hal tentang Sasuke disini. Semoga saja yang _Kiss-stealer _itu tidak diserahkannya kepada Kakashi. Sasuke kemudian teringat suatu hal. Dia meraih origami hati di dalam saku blazernya dengan cepat. Tanpa ragu dia membuka origami itu dan ternyata dugaannya benar. Ada tulisan yang tertera di balik kertas tersebut.

_I think I like Sasuke._

Sasuke kemudian berlari meninggalkan Konan yang segera memanggilnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?"

Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik untuk melihat Konan. "Maaf, Konan. Aku mencintai Hinata."

Tiba-tiba saja Gaara muncul dan menghampiri Konan. "Memangnya kau mau mencari Hinata dimana?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau tahu dia ada dimana?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya, "Dia ada di sebuah tempat dimana aku bisa membuatkan istana pasir untuknya."

"Terima kasih, Gaara." Setelah melihat senyum Konan, Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan sekolah dan mencari Hinata. Dia pasti tidak salah pilih. Dia yakin.

"Kau menyerahkan Sasuke kepada Hinata begitu saja?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku tidak bisa terus bersama dengan seseorang jika ternyata dia akan lebih bahagia bersama orang lain," jawab Konan.

Gaara tersenyum mendengarkan jawaban Konan. Dia juga ikut senang jika temannya mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Sasuke sampai di sebuah tempat yang telah disebutkan Gaara. Meskipun Gaara hanya memberikan sebuah petunjuk, Sasuke langsung tahu kalau Hinata berada di tempat ini. Pantai.

Dia mendekati Hinata yang sedang bermain dengan ombak-ombak kecil di tepi pantai secara diam-diam. Namun Hinata tetap menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya. Dia berbalik untuk melihat Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum hangat padanya. Hinata membalas senyuman Sasuke dan berlari ke arahnya.

Sasuke mengangkat Hinata ke udara begitu Hinata memeluknya. Mengayunkannya sebentar di udara yang mengundang suara tawa yang selalu dirindukan oleh Sasuke. Meski berisik, tapi tetap menenangkan di telinga Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke sebelum mencuri ciuman dari bibir Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya. Setelah ayahnya, kini Sasuke juga kembali ke pelukannya. Hinata pantas mendapatkannya setelah begitu banyak masalah yang dihadapinya. Dan dia bahagia.

"Bukankah itu Sasuke dan Hinata?" tanya Hana pada Kakashi yang juga sedang berada di pantai.

"Iya. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Romansanya terlalu mudah untuk meluap-luap," jawab Kakashi.

"Bukannya saat kita masih SMA, kau juga seperti itu?" canda Hana.

Mereka berdua tertawa. Ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang tersebar di udara. Membawa kehangatan bagi orang-orang yang juga sedang menjalani sebuah hubungan.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke dan Hinata berdiri, Hinata sempat menuliskan sesuatu di hamparan pasir pantai.

_Love for Live._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari..**

**A/N :: wah, akhirnya selesai juga fic dengan modal nekat ini.. hha".. saia suka happy ending.. semoga para readers juga suka dengan happy ending.. terima kasih banyak saia tujukan buat semua silent reader yang setia dan selalu menunggu update-an dari fic ini setiap minggunya.. terima kasih banyak..**

**Terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang gak pernah bosan-bosan ninggalin ripiu untuk fic ini ::**

_Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Seichi, kireina toshirou, sabaku no ligaara, Nagisa Imanda, Youichi Hikari, Unk-gu G-jiy, Uchiha Kagoure Chan, Schokolade Ist Mich, Yuri Chan 47, Yuki Tsukiyomi, Ayano Hatake, KatouChii, Dewichan, Hyuuga Nii, inessegreen, blossommeans, Neng Hinata, alegre541, Hikari, Soft Purple Hyuchiha, sasuhina lovers ever, sasuhina lovers, aku hanya reader, yuki, Nudnud, Vipris, , sAsULoVeLyHiNa, D' Dark Angel Is Girl, ai lavender, midnight blue, piiip, cocl, Annis Hanji, Master-OZ, Reita, I hate sakura, diamondlight96, QD2C Re-chan, just reader, 46the doctor, tsuki sora, SasuHina, Sweet lavender, spica, Girl's 'Love' Blue, Lollytha-chan, sad, hinata ajja, Kirin, Narukawahazuka, hyuuga lulu, ZaHrA InDiGo LoVers, harunaru chan muach_

**Terima kasih juga kepada yang sudah mau meramaikan profile page-nya dengan menjadikan fic ini sebagai fave story-nya ::**

_ai lavender, Annis Hanji, aya si aneh, blossommeans, Cendy Hoseki, Girl's 'Love' Blue, inessegreen, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, sabaku no ligaara, Sabaku no Youichi, Schokolade Ist Mich, , Soft Purple Hyuchiha, uchiha himeka, Youichi Hikari, Yuki Tsukiyomi, Yuri Chan 47, harunaru chan muach_

**Saia tetap menunggu ripiu terakhir dari fic ini.. ****saia akan menerima ripiu dalam bentuk apapun.. karena manusia memang penuh kesilapan dan perlu dikoreksi untuk memperbaikinya.. sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak *bungkuk"***

**Review please =))**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


End file.
